


Rose Among The Thorns

by wanderingquill



Series: Rose Among The Thorns [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lisa and waylon broke up years before this story, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, eventual or implied miles upshur/chris walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/pseuds/wanderingquill
Summary: All  Waylon wanted was to escape the hell pit that is Mt.Massive Asylum.  He’d thought he’d meet the actual anti-christ in this place before he met his omega soulmate. He sure as hell couldn’t predict meeting them while naked on top of a saw table at their mercy.  And to top it off, they're about to go into their first heat and have no idea what they are.  Hopefully, the biological dynamic and their very tense tit for tat negotiations can help them get along long enough to keep his omega from killing him before they can make their escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a shout out to my bro for life Technicallyweepingdreamer. And props for my other friend inkykiralavellan who helped me keep writing this wild story by asking about it.  
> *Please comment if you liked it. It will help me so much when I'm working on the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please comment if you enjoyed reading this.

Chapter 1

The collapse of the roof violently echoed through the isolated rooms. Waylon plummeted onto the soft wooden floors like a dead weight.

“Please tell me that crack noise was the cheap wood floor and not my ribs,” Waylon whined to himself after getting up from his high fall. Everything hurt like hell but everything still felt intact which was better than not feeling anything after such a trauma. Once on his feet, he checked his camera. The screen was a little cracked but it kept recording thank god.

        Waylon tried to turn around to figure out where exactly he landed. Once he could hear over his own blood pumping in his head, he could make out hushed whispers. What he assumed was an attic, was only marginally brighter than outside. And the entire floor smelled like old woman’s dresser filled with wool, mothballs, and stagnant air. Half the walls hung unfinished like exposed rib cages of the building. Dense boxes of equipment littered in piles like carrion waiting for scavengers to retrieve them. Waylon made himself as small and quiet as he tried to escape. The voices became more apparent as he wandered around the half-constructed attic walls.

A loud gruff Southern voice that dripped scornful venom as it spoke was heard far behind the shelves.“A fucking alpha is here! I can smell em, the self-righteous fucks..”

Waylon trod carefully over the floorboards along the wall. Praying to whoever was listening that they didn’t find him. It was always a Russian roulette with Murkoff patients if they were too far gone in the head to be a danger to anything or if they were the stuff of night terrors.

A frightened higher voice asked “What should we do? We can’t be havin people know where we be. ”

A softer voice, almost too quiet to hear at all chimed in.

“A-a-h,P-P-Pa? why do-d-d-on’t we….The G-g-groom ….to fix up nice.”

A harsh slap against a skull echoed like a soprano’s voice across the room.

Another old man, Waylon assumed was “Pa”  then barked out. “The knothead will probably find his way down there anyway. That siren smell among this shitpit of a place pulls all ‘em down eventually. Cept you and Timmy. You hairless possums don’t have a pube between ya.” The man chuckled a cruel laugh as he insulted the others.

The frightened voice spoke again , less shaky this time.“Yeah, but but we can grab em for the fella downstairs. A goat to save ourselves from Eddie’s blade. I wanna keep my pecker, girls or no girls around to use it with.”

Waylon shuttered to think who they were talking about as he crawled through the storage shelves like a church mouse through rows of pews.

Waylon shifted over a tarped wall with some bookcases as he heard the oldest and loudest man agree.

“If that bitch Gluskin wants to play house, he’s gonna need a new bride to try with. And you know he’s got food. Trade Em and get some shit besides weeds and this crap to eat.”

         The speaker emphasizes his point by chucking old food cans over the unfinished walls far away. Waylon flinched as it collided with the wall next to him. He stood still a moment as the angry man pelted a couple other cans from far away. As the man started breathing heavily and Waylon assumed ran out of ammunition, Waylon moved carefully around the metal husks to not reveal himself to the mob. Waylon kept moving but he knew recognized the name Edward Gluskin. He tried to remember if he read a file earlier with the name. Yes, he did. Gluskin childhood sex abuse victim, his chart had some sorta approval stamp on it. Waylon's train of thought broke off as the softer voice spoke out louder than before.

“And g-giving the alpha to Gl-gl-Gluskin means he won’t try to make us his w-wife.”

The boyish voice spoke out. “Y’all’d make an ugly woman ”

The gruff man’s voice scoffed back. “You’d make an uglier man.”

An older man barked out just then “Shut up the lot of ya, we gotta find him first.”

Waylon froze as he stepped on a loud floorboard. He still couldn't see where all these people were in there, even with his cameras night vision.

“This way.I hear somethin.” Said the meekest voice.

“I wonder what kinda food groomie has.”. Stated the younger voice as softer footsteps followed on the groaning floorboards.

        Waylon swore he stopped breathing as he shifted around the attic. A figure lunged close him from in between the bookshelves. The camera revealed a scarred but otherwise normal looking man. The normalcy of his face somehow unsettling after wading through the sea of medical mutilation and rot that Murkoff left their patients in. The figure spoke with the soft stuttering voice and leaned in to whisper to Waylon.

“Mr, you shouldn't be here. They need to give someone to the man downstairs. I’ll try to distract them but y’all need to get.” And the figure flitted away back behind the shelves quick as he came.

         Waylon tried to find the exit as fast as he physically could without drawing attention in the decaying wooden labyrinth. His stock of batteries couldn't last him forever. Waylon tried to follow the dreary light source hoping it was the exit. Only to find himself in a sleeping area for set up for a group of men but one. Impulsively, he picked up the patient file on the night table by the light to read quickly.

“What food do you think ol Gluskin got? “ asked the boyish voice in the distance.

“Probably anything the staff got to keep. “ Grunted “Pa”.

”Yeah, besides the cook, Gluskin was the only person who didn't get fed chicken feed.” Spat out the elder musky voice that was far too close for comfort.

       The voices have gotten way too close for comfort. Waylon dropped file back into place and bolted towards the unfinished wall along the room. It was too tight to enter in any way but sideways. Forcing him to carefully tiptoe over the boards until he could make a break to the other side where it opens up. The pitter patter of the feet of what Waylon knows now to be the one man peanut gallery.

”If this goat ain't  too possum faced, Gluskin might make us a hot meal for bringin em.”

The elder personality agreed and said. “The bitch was one of the few bastards they allowed near the kitchens.”

Waylon could see him through the half-finished walls. The man's face almost transformed into another man's face from the contorted expressions each distinct personality wore it with. It was like different feral animals prowling around like normal wearing the same skin.

Dennis’s body started to shiver violently as the boyish voice commented .”I hope the bastard still got chocolate.I’d hand yous two over for some chocolate.”

The older man Waylon assumed was “Gramps”, sneered and said “I'd hang y’all myself fir a piece of good steak. “

The insane man shifted around the obstacles with almost no light without hesitation. Waylon swore he nearly stopped breathing when “Dennis” looked directly at him again on his camera screen. Dennis looked to his left and asked as if there was someone actually standing next to him.

“Um, P-p-pa?” stuttered the feeble tone. His “Pa” all but snarled back while trying to whisper.

“Shut up you moron. He's gonna hear us.”

Dennis’s body curling in on itself towards his legs. As if he was expected an attack to the stomach or a violent beating.”

B-b-but p-pa!” Dennis meekly sputtered back.

       Dennis’s body language shifted from feeble and scared to violent and burning with fury in the time of a slow heartbeat. His “Pa” yelled back with such intensity, his neck muscles strained against the tight drum of his skin as it turned red in rage.“BUT WHAT?”What, you fuckin waste of seed! WHAT?!?”

“Shouldn’t we, we wee go get him before he leaves then? he’s over there near the tarps.”

“Shit, GRAB HIM”  
Waylon ran and jumped over and onto tabletops and bookcases with the manic urgency of a terrified squirrel. If he wasn’t so scared, he’d make a joke about how he wished his old gym teacher could see him then.

The blood was pumping so fast in his head, he could barely hear Dennis and the peanut gallery of relatives screaming at each other as Dennis tried to grab him. So close to salvation, he could see the dimly lit staircase out.

            But lady luck loves a close call or a doomed protagonist dying in pursuit of an ideal. Dennis doubled back to a metal panel in the corner. Flipping on the machine that pulls up the retractable staircase.  Picking up the pace, Waylon started dodging, swerving, diving, running, sliding under shelves and running with all he had in him. If taking flight was what it took to get out of there, his body was so hopped up on adrenaline, the idea seemed like a fully plausible means of escaping. Dennis’s Pa hollered incoherent swearings as Waylon finally reached the stairs.

Grabbing the wooden banister to help turn him, Waylon wasted no time trying to get as far away as possible. Waylon raced four steps at a time, using one arm to brace for impact if he fell. The second he touched the ground at the bottom, he took off running. His blood pumping so loud he could barely hear Dennis’s peanut gallery yelling after him. The coherent thing he heard barely made sense but it made his blood feel frosty anyway.

Dennis’s Gramps glass breaking cackles as he shouted with a schadenfreude glee.

“The knothead went down, threw himself in between the sirens rocks and Charybdis teeth he did! We probably be eatin good next week I tell y’all.”  

          After running through room after room,  after room, after room. Waylon’s body forced him to stop and rest.  Waylon gasped for air as he let himself lean against a wall near an open light.  He hadn’t completely stopped running or evading assaults from patients since he broke out of the chair in front of the inkblot screens. Which had felt like that was decades since then.  Too exhausted from the adrenaline buzz leaving him, and the light too bright, he closed his eyes and slide down against the walls and tried to not cry.

He tried to process what just happened. If only to prepare for any other “Murkoff Celebrities” he could encounter. “Gluskin. What else do I remember about that Gluskin file? Think brain think.”  Waylon berated himself into trying harder. He knew remembering or not could mean life and death, like all things at Murkoff asylum. And then the memory hit him like a brick to the gut. The approval stamp. It was for Walrider candidates. And another memory flashed before his eyes. One of the armed guards called the pleading patient Eddie.

The “Eddie” they put in the machine, the man who pleaded for mercy from him was the same Gluskin. “Great. I have to face the madman I was too scared shitless to save. Because Karma isn’t done kicking my ass yet.”

“This day will just not end,” Waylon whined to himself as he gave up on standing and slide down to the ground like a theater sandbag. He barely took a deep breath before he felt a wet sensation as he touched the floorboards. Lifting his palm up to see what he just sat in. His hand was covered in a thick sludge like blood. “Of fucking course.”

        He sighed and looked around for the source of the blood pool. The stream had dripped towards him from the warped floorboards channeling it like a river. The pathway of the blood flowed down from the other side of the room hidden by a closed medical curtain. Too curious for his own sanity’s sake, Waylon rose to his feet and pushed the curtain aside. Upon doing so, he truly wished he hadn’t.

Bodies upon bodies. He’s seen piles of bodies from the first part of the riots. Brawls and shankings on a large scale, people dropping like flies in the carnage. Violence fueled by frustration, released on a mass scale by hurting others or dying one way or another. But this, what was before, it broke his understanding of the word horror in half.

Piled on like forgotten dolls in a toybox, wide-eyed alpha men, bloody and torn and forgotten. Stacked high onto one another and condensed, like they wanted to save space or warmth together. Each body was stabbed or clawed in a different senseless way. Every part above the waist shredded or ripped up with knife or teeth in some severity. Any piece of skin not cut was a collage of black and purple welts and bite marks. Some of the bodies looked so fresh from the slaughter they almost looked alive still, some were so decomposed they stopped looking like men. Fresh and half-clotted blood dripped down onto the dried blood already on the ground. Pooling into a vermillion and black basin of metallic sludge and maggots at Waylon’s feet.

           Waylon’s stomach couldn’t take the stress anymore. He quickly turned away to vomit the little food left inside his stomach. He can’t remember what he’d eaten but he regrets eating it. Trying to heave in the air, all he could taste was stomach acid and the coppery taste of decay of the bodies, and something else. Something that felt out of place. But he didn’t care to find out what the third thing was. He couldn’t stomach the scene another second, so he bolted out of there without thinking. Not bothering to record his path as he tried to get far away from the grave. He kept a slower pace than before as he kept running through whatever open doors he could see in the badly lit halls. He found himself back in utter darkness soon enough. The collision of his big toe hitting the leg of a desk knocked his senses back online. He went to lean one arm on a table as he lifted his throbbing foot up to soothe. He grabbed something bulky and familiar on the table. Ignoring his toes pain, he shook and groped the box like contours of the machine. Almost pricking his fingertips on the sharp spindle pin on the machine’s side. Before carefully tracing his hands over the metal arm before sliding down and feeling the teeth of the threading needle bar still attached to piece of clothing.

         Figuring out it was a sewing machine, Waylon concluded he was in the Vocation block in the asylum. Off the clock, he had listened to some of the full-time tech staff bitch about how archaic all the equipment was. There wasn’t a day when a dozen machines didn’t break down or require costly parts. The head of the department was too cheap to replace parts or buy newer tools that all the patients requested. The bastard just laughed them out of his office and barked the techs to just use duct tape and spit to fix them. He’d later joked  “ _Those old machines are worth more than the patients already anyway. Why buy a new silver spoon for a bunch of dead men walking around?_ ” Waylon gagged and pretended he burnt his tongue to excuse himself from the breakroom. He couldn’t stomach such people. He stopped leaving his personal quarters to socialize with his peers after that.

      Turning he managed to see an outline of a pair of french doors and hobbled to them. He didn’t see any other exits and but the doors wouldn’t budge. He frantically tried to turn the unwilling door knobs. He became so distracted the sealed doors and the stubborn clanging of the metal knobs, Waylon didn't notice the closing in of footsteps or the odd sweet scent getting stronger.

“Maybe it was blocked? “ he thought in panic. He looked up to the door window to check for a desk or something on the opposite side.

Two orbs of reflective light were hovering high behind the glass window. Waylon threw himself backward onto the ground thinking the presence was going to rip his throat out. The shining eyes were unwavering as they stared back at him. A polished voice crooned

“Darling!” from the other side.

A vague outline of a face was coming into view, but he couldn’t wait.

         Ripping open his camera screen, he looked to see the source. Gluskin. Gluskin with his unsettling perfect smile stood before him.  His face was scabbed and covered in a textured reaction, like a rash someone set on literal fire. His eyes glazed like a possession victim. His pupils so blown out so wide, you could scarcely see the blue rims.

Eddie tilted his head as he looked down and watched Waylon crawl away from the door.  Before he turned away to rush down the hall. Waylon frantically scrambled towards anything like an exit. The rumbling of keys clunk towards the far end of the room. Leaning over from behind a sewing desk, Waylon saw his way out and his likely reason for his demise stroll in. Eddie's voice echoed through the sewing workshop.

“Did I frighten you?  I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean too.”

        Waylon felt his heart nearly come to a standstill as he hides and circled around the rumble and desks. If there was anyone who had a valid reason in Murkoff to kill him, it was Eddie Gluskin personally. He didn’t want to give Eddie the chance at revenge before he made sure Murkoff faced justice for their heinous crimes against humanity.

Eddie crooned sentimental sap with his guilded polish voice as Waylon evaded him. As Waylon crawled out the door Eddie entered the sewing room with he heard Eddie ask.

“We’ve met before , haven't we? I know I've seen your face before. “

All thoughts and prayers were gone from Waylon's mind as a long terrifying game of cat and mouse began. Only for the life and death pursuit to end with Waylon trapped in the locker he was hiding in when he was finally cornered.  
“Oh, Darling. You made yourself a present for me! Such a clever girl.

You probably plan to tease me for being vulgar during the courtship.” Eddie peered in through the locker vents as he told Waylon.

“Not that I haven’t earned a little teasing. I know I’ve been vulgar trying to get to you Darling. A man can get that way when he wants a woman.” Eddie crooned as he disappeared from the locker window. Waylon cringed as Eddie went out of view. He half expecting a chainsaw to piece through the door and into his stomach like a cliche horror movie. But Eddie kept trying to “sweet talk” him as he heard metal creaking and felt the sides shake a little.

“I promise to be a better man after the wedding. I swear I will cherish you as I unwrap and savor you, again and again.”

Eddie grunted as he grabbed the sides of the heavy iron locker.

In a great feat of strength, he ripped the locker out of the wall and onto its side.

On impact, Waylon’s skull hit the side of the metal wall and began to shift in and out of consciousness.  The Groom hummed his favorite tune as he dragged his encased prize back to his personal workshop.

 

~

       Hours later, Waylon slowly started to wake up again. His head feeling soft and heavy and stung at the edges like it was filled with wet cotton soaked in stinging rubbing alcohol. His body wasn’t doing that much better. His joints stiff as a corpse from being cramped in the locker. His ankle still stung from gash from the ladder collapse.  It was only dumb luck that a piece of wood didn’t impale his leg, only grazed the sides. Without the adrenaline from running, he could almost feel every inch of the cut and the bruises on his body. Feels like he got hit by a train and survived only to have a rotten dog bite down on his leg.

      But something else was off. His skin felt almost itchy and hot from the smell of something. He has been around corpses and blood so long, they didn’t even register anymore. All he could smell was medical alcohol and the sweet smell lurking underneath it.  Waylon squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out where the locker was dragged to. And like the rest of Murkoff, the room was almost completely pitch black and what the little light did reveal, was desolate. Everything either was rotting or hope crushing with an accent of blood stains on things there should never be bloodstains. The room looked to be a compact workshop filled with tools and weapons along the tool boards. With only one area illuminated, there stood a saw table, as ominous as Gluskin himself. The harshly lit tabletop had to have blood drenching it at some point. But since then, someone had tried to wipe it all away.  But the water and alcohol couldn’t remove all the blood. The washrags used to clean it had left a residue trail of blood and water that dried up, leaving a pink-red pattern on the pale wood. It looked like a morbid flame painting from a macabre impressionist’s nightmare. The sides of the table had three leather binding straps dangling to the floor like useless limbs.

Waylon tried to move and wiggle to see if he could force open the locker. But the spray made his muscles feel numb and heavy. He tried for what felt like years to move his weight against the locker door to force it open. But as hard as he tried, his body couldn’t get the momentum to make the door budge.

*

        Waylon’s eyes gradually adjusted and allowed him to see just enough to learn how truly screwed he was. Gluskin had somehow propped two other lockers against the door as a blockade trapping him inside.

“Is this how I’m going to die?” Waylon thought to himself. Either he was going to die a slow death in a locker because Gluskin forgot about him or finding out firsthand as to why there’s so much blood on that table. Both options made his hair stand on end and his stomach to churn.

Waylon heard a shriek in the dark distance. Jumping at the loud sound, banging his own head against the top of the cramped locker. The shrieks got louder, followed by loud banging against the walls.

Gluskin came into light carrying a flailing variant like a screaming child under his arm. Eddie was shouting “Honey, Honey CALM DOWN” as he carried a grey-skinned mutilated and naked variant under his arm. The grey nude man was kicked as he yowled like a wild cat trying to get free from a bear trap.

“Let’s try this again!” And Eddie effortlessly flung the smaller man  onto the bloodied table. Then pinning him against it with only one hand, like a child pinning a struggling butterfly. Waylon held his breath as he watched Eddie lean close to the man on the table.

Gluskin’s stared with his manic bright eyes into the barely coherent patient’s eyes to ask.

“Now, Honey. Do you want to become my bride or not?”

“Gluskin, please! Don’t hurt me Please!” The one-eyed variant squawked as they tried to struggle weakly against Eddie’s hand pinning them to the tabletop.

“I would never Honey. Now, count back from ten.” Eddie crooned as he used his free arm to lift the spray can from his pants pocket.  The variant didn’t have time to scream in protest before Eddie sprayed the sedative spray into his face. After a few seconds, the variant went limp as a ragdoll on the table. Gluskin gently fixed a tourniquet tie around the patient’s middle before him on the table top. And then a pair of thin leather straps tying across the tourniquet and their shoulders to keep them in place. The softness of his hands and his hopeful face as he set them down was a terrifying contrast to the blood-soaked tabletop.

“Okay, let’s hope this gal’s not a bleeder,” Gluskin said as shuffled over to the workbench to gather a tray of scalpels, cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

Gluskin put some thick towels under the unconscious man’s lower back before taking his scalpel to the base of the man’s dick.  Waylon held his breath as he watched Eddie carefully used a scalpel to remove the man’s testicles. Eddie steadily but carefully slicing open the sensitive skin around the testicles and took them out like eggs out of an egg carton of flesh. Surprisingly, there was a minimal amount of bleeding at this point. But that only allowed a much clearer view of Eddie’s knife at work.

       Waylon clasped his hands across his mouth as his body tried to not scream “STOP”. He stood frozen as he watched Eddie start his next heinous act. Using a smaller scalpel to remove slivers of delicate veins alongside the man’s shaft, careful to not cut them or detach from the body. Before removing the skin from the man’s penis from foreskin to base like he was skinning a rabbit. Carefully skinning the man’s foreskin down to the base of where his testicles were. Once he fully removed the veins and skin, he used a serrated knife to slice the dick down the middle.

“Okay, the easy parts are done.” Eddie blotted up the excess blood using gin-soaked cotton balls carefully.Cleaning up, he placed new cotton under and around the base of the cutting zone. Eddie stepped back and dropped out of Waylon’s view. He leaned down to grab something in the duffle bag at his feet. Popping back into view above the bleeding variant with a cement-filled light bulb and a disturbing grin. Waylon literally threw up in his mouth and gulped it back down as he watched Gluskin wrapped the still attached to the body penis skin inside out over the bulb. Then tie it down on the base of the dick and the skin bulb with rubber bands.

“It’s alright, we’re almost done, Honey.  Eddie stated as he took a step back and leaned down to focus on where the man’s testes used to be.

“The first incision to get a little opening and now the hard part,” Eddie stated as he used a small piece of glass to carefully cut deeper into the groin. Only to then tenderly clean the gash with some alcohol and cotton. Gluskin lips tightened as he cleaned the excess blood. Swifty, he raced back to the workbench. And grabbed a long serrated knife. The light that reflected off the clean blade’s metal teeth stung like shards in Waylon’s eyes for a moment. Eddie hummed in contentment as he twirled the knife in his hands. Eddie turned his head a little to say to his patient.

“I know they say you can't rush perfection Honey. But we need to hurry and sew in your womb. You are starting to really bleed.” As Eddie started to turn around to return to his psychotic metamorphic surgery project,  a stranger burst through the side door. Before Eddie could react or Waylon could scream, the blur of a person raced and grappled Eddie into the dark corners of the room.

The shadows swallowed the intruder and Gluskin in it’s maw, hiding their conflict from view. The only thing that could be made out was the sound of metal clanging against the tables and flesh hitting flesh as they screamed at each other.

Eddie roared as the cracking of bones under his fists echoed around them.

“You WHORE!”

A cringe-inducing voice shouted back. The voice sounded as gargled and unseemly as pennies in a whirling blender.

“BITCH!MINE!” The intruder shouted as table legs loudly skidded against the wooden floors.

“GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO FINISH IT” Eddie screamed. Something loud and heavy crashed into a band of lockers. The intruder in a coughing fit managed to roar out.

“YOU’RE MINE” Then another crash followed. A small sewing machine was chucked into the edges of the lite area. Gears and screws fell and rolled away from the thing breaking on impact.

“NO!  I’M! NOT!” The swinging hum of metal moving accented every word Eddie snarled.  

It was terrifying and captivating as Waylon desperately tried to see who was winning. Trying to force his eyes to see through the darkness through sheer force of will.

           But then a soft groan was heard close by. A gurgling sound erupted from the bloody table. Shifting to the darkness back to the blood-soaked light, Waylon could see the variant’s arms start to move. And then the shrieking started again as they tried to move their numbed limbs.

The patient tried to jump off the table and run, but only hurting their stomach. Still unable to see what had happened to their lower body, they struggled against the strap and the knot holding it down. Their clumsy fingers desperate but ineffective against the straps, even as they started to bleed from clawing at the metal ties.  Soon they gave up and tried pushing themselves against the straps to free themselves. Their bone-thin arms and legs pushing down to strain against the straps. Completely oblivious to the fact they are ripping open the stitching and incisions Gluskin had made earlier. Weeping softly from terror but not wanting his captor to come back.

By some ill-intended miracle, the thinner belt strap across their shoulders snapped. Thus allowing them to lunge up and see Gluskin’s handiwork.

      The sound the poor soul screamed was the kind of thing that only belonged in the night terrors of the damned. Without rationality or thought the patient frantically tried to shove the inside out skin shape back onto his dick. Nearly ripping the entire thing off his body while trying to force the skin of the cement light bulb. His erratic flailing and hip movements forcing the thin straps of his surgery tourniquet to snap off.

      The blood flow from the open wound and the broken stitchings of the flailed skin went from a mild stream to a broken faucet. The more blood the patient saw, the harder they tried in their attempts to shove their skin back on. Which in turn ripped out more of Eddie’s stitching and the wounds to open further causing more bleeding.  It only took a couple moments of this horrific cycle to induce hypovolemic shock. The man’s movements grew sluggish, his eyes starting to droop. His heavy breathing fading from strong gasps to struggling to inhale. Soon the colors of his lips and fingers shifted from dirty gray and pale pink towards a softer blend of blue and black at the tips. Until his eyes rolled back into his skull as he fell backward back onto the table. His body covered entirely with his own blood, dripping onto the floor as tremors ran through his limp body.

The sound of bones breaking against a metal door shattered Waylon’s focus on the table.

“He’s dead Honey,” Eddie stated as he gasped for air. “We’re safe.”

Eddie must have turned back to the table in the darkness because he shrieked seconds later.  
“Honey! Honey no! Honey please” Eddie sprinted back to the table. But the tremors in the grey man’s body had fully stopped. He pleaded as he worked to save his “bride Honey”.

“What happened to you? Please stay with me! I can’t be alone, I can’t be alone.”

Eddie tried to restrain the tourniquets. Then violently and hastily staple the wounds closed after taking off the stretched out penile skin off the stem again.

Eddie then took the variant’s free hand in his hands and checked for his pulse. Tears welled up in his eyes when he failed to find it.

“I’m sorry Honey. I’m so sorry.” In a show of morbid gentile affection, he kissed the corpse's hand and held it as he dropped to his knees next to the table. Continuing to cry as he leaned his forehead against his “Honey’s” limp hand.

Eddie hiccuped as he cried out “Why do so many want me, and still I am so utterly alone. I don’t want to be alone!” Eddie pounds the saw table with his free hand. Eddie’s wailing and congested breathing filled the room with his grief.

If Waylon hadn’t just watched the crying man dissect another man and kill another with his bare hands, he would have felt pity for him.  But now, Waylon just felt anxious dread as he stayed quiet hoping Gluskin would forget he was there.

Listening to Eddie’s hours of grieving tears was soothing in a morbid way. And between the close quarters, the stress of the day, and the minor blood loss, Waylon’s body started to fail him. Sleep was an inevitable, if dangerous occurrence.

~

           Hours later, Waylon woke up again due to the strong sweet smell haunting his senses. Opening his eyes and finding himself strapped to the surgery table under the spotlight. His arms and legs tied to makeshift wood beams nailed to the table, his body naked and exposed. He screamed so loud no sound came out as he tried to free himself.

Eddie’s statuesque figure loomed into view. Blocking out the blinding above the table from Waylon’s eyes.

“You have such fine bones, Darling. And you have such smooth soft skin, almost like little girl.  You really ought to treat yourself better. You got yourself all banged up from your adventures.” Eddie was stroking his injured leg with his fingertips. Like he was teasing his lover with a rub down rather than invading the privacy of a bounded patient. Waylon’s body stilled under the contact like a prey animal realizing a predator had spotted them.

“It was difficult but I sewed you right up. Can’t have you hobble down the aisle , can we?” Eddie said with a optimistic grin. He retracted his hands and steadied the wooden plank fence on the table sides.

“I must say it was hard to sew you up with your soft skin but I did it.” Eddie gestured to his opposite, injured leg tied to the opposite fence.

       Waylon looked at his leg, and well Eddie wasn’t wrong. His leg had fine hand sewn stitches with what he hopes is just fabric threads and staples. It hurt like hell but looked skillfully patched up and cared for.

“Now we just need to make room for the babies,” Eddie said as he turned away towards his workbench. Waylon struggled to free himself at the comment, he couldn’t end up like Honey, he couldn’t.

In his spastic movements, he turned his head and saw a row of large medical books open wide and leaning against the tool board. Anatomical illustrations of beta male and female genitals stood out against the dense wall of texts. Eddie appeared to be speed reading each of the books. His body leaned over the table as he quickly traced the printed and scribbled notes with his index finger.

Waylon flailing efforts doubled as fear of the scalpel gave him strength. He struggled until the bindings were tight and the wood creaking and cracking against his efforts.

      “I need you to be patient Darling. I only need to shrink some of your vulgar bits to make room for the baby.” Eddie calmly stated as he gathered his tray of tools at the workbench. Nonchalant as he prepped for another trans-vaginal home surgery. Waylon was in hysterics in comparison, groaning as the bindings burned his wrists. He refused to die like this. His eyes welled up at the thought of never finding his omega, of never having his happy ending. Dying like a dissected frog in an asylum by the man he tried to help after failing to save him.

Eddie hearing Waylon’s emotional state turned back to the table, spray can in hand. Leaning over Waylon before aiming it at Waylon’s face and pressing the top of the can. Waylon immediately turned his face to brace for the spray. A second past, a wheeze of an empty spraycan echoed through the air. Eddie blinked in shock as nothing came out. He stopped and pushed the button harder this time, and still nothing.

“For Pete's sake!” Eddie cursed as he chucked the can across the room. Furiously muttering as doubled back to check his desk drawers for another Sedative can.

           Seizing the opportunity, Waylon focused his energy to his upper body. The wooden planks groaned louder as he started to gain frantic hope of escaping.  The sweet smell from before was choking his senses at this point. He tried to ignore the ill-timed panic boner swinging between his legs at the moment. If anything it motivated him more because Gluskin would have to spend more time dicing his bits up if he didn’t bleed to death first.

Eddie barely turned his head in response to Waylon’s struggles to free himself.

“It’s alright Darling. I can’t wait for our wedding either. But please, try to stay still. For our future children.” Finding the needed can, he returned to the panicked alpha.

        Reaching down to Waylon’s face he crooned. “Relax Darling. Just imagine what a beautiful bride you’ll be after this is over.” Eddie leaned down closer to kiss Waylon’s forehead. Waylon cringed away and shut his eyes as Eddie’s scarred lips touched his forehead. In that instance, Waylon inhaled and a blatant truth revealed itself. The scent was coming from Eddie. The shock of realization hit Waylon’s mind like a lightning strike.

But the thrashing of Waylon’s tied arm next to Eddie’s groin hit like a thunderbolt upon breaking the wooden plank nailed to the table. Eddie groaned in agony as he doubled backward. Dropping the can and his knife as his hands went to protect his injured party.

Not losing a beat Waylon used his free hand to help break his other arm free. Slowing down just enough to loosen the ties on his feet by hand. As he quickly worked on the strong knots tying him to the legs of the table end, Eddie cursed at him from the ground.

“You whore! You’ll never find love!” Eddie scrambled to get up but another new throbbing pain in his abdomen kept him where he was.

Before Eddie could get up, Waylon ripped the rest of the cloth bindings by pushing off the table.

Rolling to the opposite side of the table, what he just learned finally hit him.

Waylon entire body trembled as he rose to his feet screaming as he pointed at Eddie.

“You’re an OMEGA? You’re an Omega! Holy SHIT. **_YOU’RE A OMEGA!”_ **

          Eddie writhed on the floor holding his groin and lower stomach in pain. Waylon continued in his frantic rambling as he walked a safe distance away. Talking to mostly himself as he pieced together the truth.

"Ooh, that's why I was so....off! You got to close when you banged on the glass! That’s why I couldn’t think right and was so impatient later.” Waylon stated as he reached for his clothing. His alpha instincts made him stupid and impulsive enough to risk getting caught while still in the asylum because he found a potential soulmate in danger.

Eddie calmer or in less pain barked at Waylon as he tried to pull himself back up using the work table against the wall.

“What are you prattling about you WH!?” Eddie didn’t get to finish his sentence. Another sharp spasm shot through his abdomen like a bullet. The pain pushing him back down almost to his knees. He clung to a tall stool trying to remain partially upright. His lower body refusing to cooperate and gain footing to stand up.

       Waylon got a little closer as he tried to explain."My name is Waylon Park. We've met before. When you were forced into the Walrider machine. You tried to get me to get help. But they dragged you away before I could. " Eddie’s remaining eyebrow almost reached his hairline. He stared at Waylon for what felt like forever before saying.

“You...you were the man behind the desk. You were the only one who looked at me like a person. Not a thing.” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed as he gritted his teeth. AND YOU LEFT ME TO THE MACHINE!” Eddie tried to lunge at Waylon, but Waylon quickly dodged due to his smaller stature. The sharp movement sent another spasm of convulsions in Eddie’s lower body. Sending him back to the floor in pain.

Waylon’s instincts kept him from running and leaving Eddie behind. But he was still right in the head to walk behind the saw table away from Eddie during this conversation.

And said “Yeah, I was.I wish I had helped you then. Blaire had threatened me and told me the machine was to help you. You were sick, half-naked, and screaming. And we were trapped in a room of people with more authority. I didn’t know what else to do.”  Waylon had the decency to sound ashamed of his cowardice.  
Eddie wanted to scream it was a lie, that this man was no better than the doctors. But his memories start shifting back in like a slowly rising tide. The fear on Waylon’s face when he ran up to the glass. The bastard Blaire’s hand clamped on his shoulder as he talked down to Waylon. Waylon never looking away as he was dragged to the machine by the medics.

Meanwhile, as Eddie tried to remember Waylon grabbed his clothing. But maintained sight of Gluskin as he looked lost in thought.

        “O god,” Eddie thought as he just remembered he was in his underwear screaming when he begged for help.  His mind started to clear through the dense fog. He remembered where they were again, an asylum. Murkoff asylum. The same place he’s been since he was a youth. Years of Murkoff’s abuse to him and others flashed before his eyes. It’s a miracle Waylon wasn’t brain dead from shock therapy if he threatened to get help. Eddie lost a lot of neighbors because they tried to call their estranged families. He remembers sewing their names on a blanket. Because Murkoff erased them, but someone had to remember.

     In the harsh overlight, Eddie’s features softened as he gazed off unfocused. He dropped the knife and he didn’t look too angry. But he knew it wouldn’t last long. So he focused on dressing himself again.  After he struggled to get his underwear and suit back on quickly and grabbed his camera. He approached Gluskin again to ask.

“Eddie? Mr.Gluskin?”

Eddie snapped out of his line of thought, remembering what they were talking about.  In "Oh....ah....uhm....yes well..it wasn’t my finest first impression either."

      Waylon swallowed his tongue keeping his dirty thought to himself.  "I don't know, it usually takes me longer to get a man stripped down and desperate for me." Waylon’s joke fell flatter than a pancake. Eddie blatantly ignored him as he tried to get up again.

Waylon continued, to fill in the awkward silence. “ So um, did you know you’re an omega?”

“I’ve never heard of an omega beyond stupid ramblings by the old priest about Christ.”

“It’s a kind of person. A special person with a special body…. And you’re an omega and you’re heat is coming. That’s why your guts feel weird.”

Eddie stared at Waylon. Clearly listening but only vaguely understanding the words spoken.

“I want to make a deal. I help you deal with this” Waylon stated as he gestured to Eddie’s stomach. And then continued with his offer.

“And you help me escape with my camera from this place.”

Eddie looked at  Waylon skeptically as he finally got his bearings to stand up again.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you can get real justice against every monster that treated you and everyone here like disposable test subjects,” Waylon argued ardently. Hoping the appeal for revenge against his long-term abusers would triumph over his betrayal to the man in the testing room.

        “Tempting as that is, How do I know you aren’t lying and want to kill me?” Eddie now balanced but trembling picked up another knife. He started to circle around the surgery table towards Waylon. Waylon moved faster and kept the same distance between them on opposite sides of the table. The duo kept circling the table like a wolf stalking their light-footed prey the rabbit around a tree.

“I can prove I’m not lying about the omega thing. I know omega biology. I’ll make a claim about your history or body and if I’m wrong, I’ll leave you alone. If I’m right, you help me.”

“Deal…You better make a good guess.” Eddie said with his eerie smile that failed to reach his eyes.

Waylon tried to force his brain to recall any fact about being omega he learned from his special ed sex education classes in high school.

“......When you hit puberty, you gained a lot of weight during your growth spurts. Like a lot of weight, despite you not eating any differently. You’d grow a foot taller but you kept all your baby fat still. Murkoff probably made you eat a special diet to make you skinny as you are now.”

    Omegas retain much more weight compared to betas or alphas because their bodies need more fat to develop both male and female characteristics. So it was the best-educated guess Waylon could conjure on the spot. It stopped Eddie from prowling around the table at least.

Waylon continued his ramble saying.

“And I’m betting your gut pains only started to get really bad now with me. And they only happened before after you fought someone really big and strong. But they're getting really bad right now when you were near me. I know how to help with the pain if you let me.”

Eddie stared wide-eyed at Waylon in silence. Clearly not expecting Waylon to hit the bullseye.

         Eddie gripped his knife harder but he admitted “....you aren't wrong. But I still don't trust you. But how do I get the pain to stop?”

“The pain will stop when the heat passes in a couple days, depending on what you do.”

”So why do I need you? “

“Because if I don't teach the details of what’s happening or how to help it, you're going to wish you never left the walrider machine. “ Waylon solemnly stated truthfully.

Hearing that, Waylon could see the terror in Eddie's eyes for the first time. For a moment, this formidable man was just that. Not the monster “the Groom”, not the walrider candidate, merely a tortured and scared human being.

“What what do you need to help me?” Eddie asked holding his stomach in his free hand.

        "So um, gimme a minute.” Waylon finally gave himself time to think further than four seconds ahead for once. Trying to escape with an omega about to go in heat was not a good option. Any surviving alphas could track them in the asylum. And even if they got out without being heavily injured, if Eddie’s heat hit while they were running down the mountain terrain he’d be too weak to go on. So the only option was to wait through the worst of the heat and prep for the escape in the meantime.

“So, um Showers?

“Showers? You want to shower now?”

Waylon shuffled a little closer as he explained sheepishly.

“Kinda. We should clean up my wound and yours before the thing hits. Not to mention other Alphas can smell your heat so it’d delay them finding us. Plus, it's likely going to be a low priority once your heat arrives and until we find shelter at the bottom of Mount Massive.

”.....okay. It's this way. ...please don't run away." Eddie softly asked as he avoided Waylon's gaze. Eddie’s gait was off-kilter as he walked away towards a barely lit doorway.

"I doubt I’d make it far with an omega in heat on my heels. I won't run." Waylon promised.

“People say that a lot. Doesn’t mean it’s true.”

"Oh, honey." Waylon followed and tried to rub Eddie’s shoulder. His heart sank when he saw how hard Eddie flinched away from the physical contact.

“Anything else? Mr….I’m sorry, I haven’t asked you your name, Darling.”

“My name is Waylon Park. And we’ll need weapons or something for protection.”

“I have my knife, there’s a bunch of things around here you can swing.”

    Waylon looked around as Eddie stood there awkwardly trying to figure out why he agreed to this. Then a small less painful wave of the empty feeling hit him in his abdomen, forcing him to support his weight on the table again. Waylon after a few moments grabbed a lead pipe in the corner. It wasn’t too heavy but was a solid weight when held with his one free hand. And blunt so he won’t likely kill someone unless he tried too.

”Good, you got something,” Eddie stated calmly before putting down his knife for a moment to open a small drawer in a desk table by the door. He pulled out a heavy bag of batteries and placed it on the table before getting his knife.

“You can take a handful of these. Just follow in front of me. You ran into things before when you put down your camera. I could hear you banging yourself against the sewing tables before I found you. But when you didn’t trip over anything when I saw you had your camera light on when I tried to catch you. I’m assuming that’s how you see. You can have the batteries as long as you don’t try to film me if you don’t have to….I don’t like cameras. Because of the machines here.”

Waylon was shocked that Eddie noticed such details from their frantic cat and mouse race. It was true, he was screwed without his night vision. And he only had two half-dead batteries left in his pockets.

“Thanks. But I’ll only walk in front if you stay back a couple feet. I don't want to be knifed just because you have a snit or something.” Eddie held his palm to his chest, affronted by the notion.

But he relented and complained as he handed Waylon the bag of batteries. “Fine. But I don’t want you to run off and get killed. The surviving patients love to attack the weak from behind. But will leave you alone if I’m behind you.”

“That shouldn’t sound as dirty as it does,” Waylon commented to himself softly with a smirk as he filled his one unripped pocket without a hole with a dozen batteries.

“What?” Eddie asked inquisitively, clearly the not hearing Waylon’s statement.

“Never mind. Tell me where to lead the way.” Waylon turned his camera on with a fresh battery walked past Eddie through the wide doorway into the pitch black hallways.

                 

           The humming darkness around them was the only thing that filled the silence between them besides Eddie’s curt directions of “Left up ahead” or “Watch the stupid desk in the middle of the room.” After wandering through what felt like a pointless maze, Waylon whispered back to break the silence.  
“I just want to say I really am sorry I couldn’t do anything before. I tried to get help outside of Murkoff.” Waylon had to stop talking to get footing so he could climb over a short barricade of desks blocking the hallway.  
Eddie remained silent as a tomb as he merely stepped back and ran forward to jump over the barricade. Waylon’s heart nearly stopped seeing Eddie jump towards him. It was like watching a wildcat pounce towards you with its claws out.  Falling to the ground, he crawled back to the wall ready for the attack after he landed. Eddie settled himself upon landing before looking around for Waylon. He tilted his head in befuddlement when he spotted Waylon curled on the ground near the wall.

Eddie tilted his head seeing Waylon scramble on the ground.

“What’s wrong? Get up. We have to keep moving.”

Waylon swallowed a gulp as he helped himself up using the wall. While keeping his eyes on Eddie who politely stood where he landed. Not knowing what else to do, Waylon hobbled ahead like before. And picked up where he left off talking about.

“Like I was saying, I tried to get help shut this place down. So they would never do that again. But my boss Blaire found out and had me committed here too.”

Eddie responded dryly. “Take a right at the end of this hall. And being a new patient here, I’m assuming you’ve met the screen room and Andrew then.”

“You mean the weird ink patterns and that licker creep? Then yes.” Waylon complained as he tried to not risk ripping Eddie’s stitch jobs again.

“Yes. And “Licker” is an accurate monicker for Nurse Andrew.”

‘He was so freaking creepy.” Waylon’s skin crawled at the memory of Andrew’s tongue against his face.

“He is. And the bathroom’s around the next corner. First door on the left.”

As he rounded the corner into a partially lit hallway filled with desks. Waylon turned off his camera. He groped to his left and palmed the door until he found the doorknob.

Waylon carefully opens the door, half expecting a body to fall from the ceiling or something equally morbid. But no, it was a surprisingly normal looking if badly lit bathroom. It looked like a shabby college dorm girls bathroom from a new campus. There were a few unbroken fluorescent lights that flickered and hummed like heavy machinery. Some of the doors to the showers and toilets looked ripped off. But there was hardly a speck of blood anywhere. There were a few sinks filled with sketchy colored waters of faint brown to cleaning products soapy blue, nothing red or pink. Waylon stared with wide eyes around the room as he wrapped his camera in a cleanish dry towel on the ground.

“What's wrong?” Eddie asked after he set in the chain locked and pulled down the door bolts at the top and bottom.

”Nothing. It's just well, cleaner then I'd imagine.”

”Of course it's clean. How else would I get clean if where I try to is dirty? In any case there's only hand soap left because some idiot tried to make drugs with most of the hair products. And there's only one working shower. So we'll have to take turns.”

Waylon didn’t respond, merely scratched his neck as he looked down at Eddie’s shoes.  
“Darling, what’s wrong now?”

“I'll go first but only if I bring your knife with me. I don’t want to be terrified when I’m naked again.”

Eddie pondered for a moment. He didn’t trust Waylon that much either when he’d take a turn. But the empty feeling inside him felt like it was growing. If Waylon tried something he could throw him like a rag doll. He looked pudgy but not too heavy.

Waylon sweetened the deal by adding.”You can take my weapon when you shower. Deal?”

“Fine. But don't waste the cold water.” Eddie commented as he handed Waylon his knife.

”Don't you mean hot water?”

”No. I need cold water to treat the rash the vile whores caused.”

“oh. “ Waylon just realized the marks on eddies hands and face weren't cysts but probably chemical burns from the machine that haven't healed yet. He never put Eddie's current rash together with the damage he saw happening in real time in the walrider machine.

Eddie added on “And don’t touch my gel in there. My hair is impossible without it.”

“You sure the door is blocked enough?” Waylon asked as he took off his clothes in the shower. He hung them over his shower door that was missing the upper half of itself. Despite the fact, he’s stripped Waylon before and the faulty door blocking his lower vulgar bits from view.

               Eddie turned away as he answered. “Give me some credit Darling. I set up my territory difficult to enter without my keys.” Waylon turned on the hot water, forcing Eddie to talk even louder. Waylon covered his mouth as he held back a groan. He was pretty sure a boiling shower isn't supposed to feel like a spiritual experience. But as the hot murky water sprayed over him and his weary muscles and cracked bones, he truly felt the word Hallelujah. So distracted by the influx of warmth and cleaning off the grime, Waylon forgot that Eddie was still talking to him. He checked and found Eddie still at the sinks, only his vest was missing. Leaving his tight overshirt over his muscles showing. His arms accented by the dripping water and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Then tuning back in, he heard Eddie saying. “And I locked most of the doors in it to force people to walk in circles. They have dozens of other locked doors to try and force before ours.”

“That is….” Waylon wanted to say terrifying or wickedly clever but he settled for “Smart.On your part I mean.”

       ”Plus if those beasts can smell me like you said. Their gonna have a hard time since my personal handiwork is draped all over my rooms. Speaking of which, what  are your measurements?” Only then did Waylon notice Eddie’s tone completely changes from his normal voice to the cold polished voice of “the Groom” he heard during the chase. Immediately, Waylon turned away slightly and covered his chest as he felt “the Groom’s” gaze in his direction.

Waylon meekly replied. “I don't know. We can talk clothes after we escape.  Once your thing passes we leave.”

”Why not leave now Darling? Go on our honeymoon.”

“It's safer to wait. Just trust me, it’s safe to wait.”

“Whatever you say, Darling.  But I will get you to wear my work sooner or later.”

Waylon shivered in dread at Eddie's comment. He softly leaned down and put Eddie's knife at hand level with the indent shelf with the soap pump. He did not want to become Eddie's standard model. A detached head on top of a mannequin.

       Quickly as possible, he soaped every inch of his body from crown to toes. Careful to go around Eddie’s stitching on his leg and the cuts elsewhere Eddie had fixed up. Glancing every couple seconds over the broken door to check on Eddie. Who was leaning over the sink aggressively scrubbing something into the water.

After letting the boiling water rinse him thoroughly, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel next to his clothes. He spoke up after drying his hair a little a wrapping it around his waist like a skirt. He walked out of the shower and took his clothes as he pushed the broken door open.

“Eddie?”

    “What?” Eddie said in a frustrated tone. He was only in his dress pants and undershirt and shoes. He had taken off his dress shirt to get out the stains. He was twisting it now to get rid of the excess water. His vest was dripping off the edge of a different sink.

“The showers free.”

“Of course. I’ll go in now.” Eddie walked towards the toilets and took a towel off a door and placed his cleaned shirt and vest over the top like a clothesline.  He leisurely walked past Waylon as he headed into the one good shower by himself.

         Waylon seeing Eddie close the door he turned to face away. But didn’t bother to pretend like he fully turned around. Eddie could still fall back into the Groom’s violent tendencies. Better paranoid and safe than shanked and dead. Not wanting Eddie to know he’s watching, he tried to act busy. Grabbing a smaller dry towel out from a corner and used it to dry his hair.  He suddenly felt like shaking his head like a dog to dry it. But settled for rubbing the towel aggressively over his entire body. He couldn’t get the tight jumpsuit on till he dried off and the towels were half wet, to begin with. His smelly suit needs to be aired out from the sweat stench anyway.

Side eying over towards the shower, he saw the string holding a set of keys hanging from Eddie’s neck. Eddie was humming some show tune as washed himself. Waylon breathed a little easier realizing it was some Sintra song and not “I Want A Girl”. Waylon decided to relax by one of the other bathroom stalls. The long swinging door was the closest thing to a viable hard weapon he could reach.

Eddie’s humming was surprisingly….soothing. He didn’t recognize the tune but it was nice. Before he knew what was happening, Waylon started to doze off. Still standing up, only leaning against the tile wall next to the toilet stall.

“Waylon? Waylon!” Eddie asked nudging his shoulder, forcing him to wake up. Waylon banged his head against the wall as he flinched away from the loud voice.

Turning to Eddie, Waylon fully expecting to be prison shanked.  He covered his stomach with his arms out of instinct.

Eddie wasn’t holding his knife. He wasn’t even fully dressed. He was holding Waylon’s old pipe, at rest on his side and he was in his tight boyshorts underwear.

      Eddie spoke again more softly. “ You didn’t say anything about keeping the weapons in the shower after we finished. I thought you’d want your weapon back.”And extended his arm holding the pipe towards Waylon.

“Uh, thanks” Waylon felt guilty about assuming the worst as he took back his heavy weapon. His anxious energy channeling then intrustlingng his soaking already messed up sand colored hair.

        Eddie watched Waylon try to fix his thick shaggy sand colored hair. It was cute but he couldn't help but think to himself  "I am trusting and obeying a man who looks like a wet shepherd dog. What has my life come to?"And then he remembered where he was and decided to better not ask that question. Waylon just shifted awkwardly as he tried to get a good grip on his pipe and think on whether he’s dry enough to put his clothes back on and not get pneumonia in the freezing building without the steam to help him.

Eddie broke the tension by coughing into his hand. Waylon looked back to him and saw he had grabbed his knife. Eddie walked over and sat down. Pointing his finger down, ordering Waylon to sit down so they were at the same level.

       “Mr.Park, start talking.  We’re going to be here a while. And you better have answers.” Eddie asked impatiently. The void pains in his gut were getting worse and worse. He has to hum just to distract himself from the shooting pains. He needed to know how to make it stop before it got worse.

"First. Put the knife away.” Waylon asked directly. Trying to maintain make eye contact with Eddie and not stare at his ungelled hair. His mohawk style free of stiff gel looked much softer. It looked nice now it was only pushed back by the dripping water. The out of place strands of hair almost looking...cute.

Waylon berated himself to focus and not get distracted. “Nope. Not now, focus”

Eddie reluctantly said“I’ll put it over here. Close by. I don’t want you to be doing something funny.”

“I’ll do the same with the pipe.” Waylon happy to look away to stop any further staring. He put his pipe on the wet bath towel soaking up a leaking pipe under the good sink. Turning back he sat down next to Eddie to explain.

     “Eddie you are a omega, you have heats which is your body trying to make you well, horny and relaxed to help make a baby with a alpha. You likely were forced on meds and told nothing about what you are since omega men are very rare and get wide attention."

Eddie’s eyes widened as realization struck him.

“Is that why every bastard whore has tried to catch or kill me since?”

“As far as I know, probably. They were trying likely trying to um to force you to…” Waylon paused trying to find a way to phrase it politely.  “Uh , to force you to let them fill you up. Since omega men can have babies like women.”

Eddies face contorted in disgust hearing all this. But he listened all the same.

       "Omega men can have kids with women or bear children with men. So they have both nurturing instincts and protective male instincts so their respected for being able to deal and thrive under either role." Waylon explained. He intentionally left out the fact most omegas and women get baby rabies towards their midlife. It would explain Eddie’s obsession of “filling up” and bearing children to start a family. He talked enough about it as “The Groom” during their long chase through the building. Eddie continued saying nothing. But his entire body became so still, that coupled with his laser focused eyes, he didn’t look like a real person anymore.

 "Alpha are people with more...male aspects that help conceive children. They're not as rare as omegas but still very uncommon. Alpha's are built to comfort and protect, omegas nurture and soothe. Omega’s heats and alpha’s ruts are like our bodies going into a mating season, like spring with animals. Like spring, the heats usually come annually. But if an omega or alpha meet someone whom they are compatible with on a hormonal or emotional level, their bodies speeds up the process to help them get together. I’m a compatible alpha and you don't really fear me so your body finally free of meds went from preheat to full heat"

         “So I got too close to you and you basically are my …..not soulmate. More like I’m inclined to be your whore.”

“Nature only sets off heat hormones if a alpha and omega close together are already compatible. So we’re not soulmates exactly. But nature thinks we could be.” Waylon stammered not knowing how else to explain it without angering Eddie.

  "That's why you feel weird right now. it's also why so many men came to find you....when we met the first time you were off your heavy medications. So my hormones set off your pre-heat hormones without meds blocking it and the other alphas could smell it."

    “Why are you going into your rut thing then? If we’re compatible?”

“Because I take shots to trick my body from going into a full rut because of my job contracts. I might not be going full rut but my body still...reacted to yours…..like when I was on the table before.”

"Anyway, I'm a Alpha I have a specific mating trait that helps me and whomever I'm making love with conceive children...it's called a knot, it's around the base of my dick.” Eddie looked at him skeptically.  Waylon’s blushed in embarrassment at Eddie’s stare. His dick was barely hard and he was much more a grower than a shower.

”It ugh only looks obvious when I'm close to cumming. Do you want to see it so you aren't scared later if I help you with your heat?”

“Help?” Eddie’s back stiffened and his eyes narrowed as he spat out the accusing question.

Waylon’s face blushed like a cherry tomato as he explained.

      “Erh, as in um...love making. You’re heat will take way longer without a alpha’s knot to help you along.”

Eddie sneered as he glared at Waylon across from him.

“I reserve my right to tell you hell no. I’m not a whore. And you can’t make me one.”

    "You get to decide before it hits you if you want my help with the pain. If you want to deal with it alone and endure more pain, I’ll leave you to it. And I'll just watch the door on outside and make sure you're safe til it's over. Either case, you help me escape here after your heat passes."

“Fine. so back to what you were saying. What’s a freaking knot?”

     "A knot is well an appendage at the bottom of my dick that expands with blood and my....essence to um, fully seal myself inside my lover when I cum deep inside them. Locking myself inside my lover until it deflates. It’s supposed to be very intimate and increase chances of pregnancy. But most knots grow very big so once inside, it stays. An omega if taken care of by their alpha the right way beforehand, they shouldn’t feel pain at all when it goes in. Like fingering and ample foreplay.” At this point in the conversation, Waylon half wished he’d been impaled and died in the elevator shaft. He’s giving an in-depth sex lesson to a guy almost twice his age with a body count under his belt. That being said, he nearly snorted out a lung hearing Eddie’s next question.

          "....What the hell does piano playing have to do with sex?" Eddie questioned, his one full eyebrowed slightly raised. Waylon snorted trying not to laugh as he recomposed himself before responding. The situation was so obscene, it had to be some cosmic joke of bullshit proportions. He hoped Eddie was just fucking with him, but no. He looked generally confused and mildly annoyed while waiting for Waylon to stop snickering.

“I’m sorry, what?” Waylon forced himself to not make a joke at Eddie’s expense as he nudged closer to him.

Eddie’s lips grew tight as he explained his thought.

"I thought fingering is what pianist do to practice playing their instrument.."

"Ah, no, um. In this case, fingering is when people use their hands to stimulate or relax the ...holes of the person who is, not to be vulgar, who is going to be fucked."

Eddie’s eyes widened for a moment. He nervously fiddled with his hands as he tried to not comment again.  
Waylon thought how else he could make this all sound real enough to make a man constantly tormented by illusions and delusions. There aren’t a lot of options at this point. But it was still a safer bet to show it to Eddie now when he’s coherent. Then to risk being choked out by the Groom during the heat if Waylon knots inside him.

         “I could show you my knot….full. Prove I’m not lying about any of this.”

The steam covered room felt freezing in the silence. The conversation froze at a standstill as Waylon waited for the shoe to drop.

“How?”

     “We could kiss and make up. I’ve been half hard since I got to this building because I could smell you.” Waylon commented shyly.

“What?”

     “Alphas can um, get into the honeymoon mood from the smell of compatible omegas and vice versa. I smelled you while on the table and that’s why I got hard. Like you smelled me and that’s why your gut hurts.”

“.....we kiss. Like we’re sweethearts. Nothing more. Nothing under the shorts.”

“I won’t push unless you tell me too. Lean on your side so we don't break our necks trying this."

                Waylon leaned in and softly kissed Eddie’s scarred lips. The chaste gentleness of the continuous act belying the intentions of them. In no hurry to rush, Waylon’s kisses grew more physical and grounding between them. Eddie slowly relaxed under Waylon's gentle lips. His heart rate finally slowing down from the hammering pace of when they started. Waylon's hands caressed his sides, slowly at first. To help calm Eddie and because he wanted to. Waylon didn't know the limit for “engaged lovers” were for Eddie so he kept his hands above the figurative belt. The physical affection feeling like a healing balm for Eddie's emotional hunger. Eddie’s body tension melted away as he soaked up the attention. Feeling Eddie relax under his hands, Waylon tried to deepen their chaste kisses. Going so far as to nibble on the man's lower lip. Eddie’s following groan in response telling him he was going the right direction. Waylon went further by gliding his tongue over Eddie's lips and teeth. Emboldened by Waylon’s temptation, Eddie tried to take the lead. Grabbing Waylon by his head and pulling him closer.

       The brashness of Eddie's mouth matched his idea of flirting. Direct as a hammer but half as effective . Eddie's tongue aggressively jammed itself into Waylon's mouth. Physically trying to claim every inch of his mouth, like a feral conqueror seizing lands of his enemies. Eddie's tongue went so far in, he all but literally choked Waylon completely.

The suddenness of the intrusion forcing Waylon to gasp and pull back from Eddie’s embrace.

Waylon struggled for air after pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie pleaded. His lips wet and pink from the friction of the act.

Waylon coughed as he snarked back. “You nearly killed me!”

“It’s called french kissing! It's supposed to feel good!” Eddie snarled, annoyed at Waylon’s response to his affections.

“That was not French kissing. That was a bar fight with tongues.”

“You are such a liar! That was French kissing.” Eddie argued. His grip on Waylon's shoulders tightening as he talked.

The vein in Eddie’s head became more apparent as his heart rate sped up. Waylon was trending on thin ice. So he changed tactics, and tried to explain in a sweet voice

“You're just really out of practice then. I can help you remember.”

“How are you such an expert on makeouts? “  Eddie implored, his grip now iron tight on Waylon's shoulders. His voice tittering between his polished groom rhetoric and his gruffer honest voice.

Waylon stammered the first “chaste” reason he could think of.

“ Romance novels and gossipy neighbors who ramble about their love life? “

”Ah, then that’s fine. I’ll humor your _romantic experience_.”

Waylon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Eddie's comment.

And said. “I'll start doing something, and you try to mirror it. Okay?”

“Fine.” Eddie conceded, clearly still insulted by Waylon’s tongue bar fight comment.

       “Alright, now, try teasing with your tongue or focus on keeping your lips relaxed.” Waylon leaned back in and started softly teasing Eddie’s mouth with his tongue. Eddie followed his lead and mimicked the teasing with his tongue. Eddie luckily stayed with the slower pace. But he channeled his aggressive energy through his hands. Clinging Waylon close to him. Stroking, caressing, grabbing, groping every inch of skin above Waylon's waist and nowhere near his vulgar parts. As if he wanted to remember the sensation of Waylon's soft skin against his hands forever.

After a while, Waylon had to come up for air. Eddie leaned forward as Waylon rose to sit up again. Both their lips wet and almost red from overuse.  

“Did I do something wrong?’ Eddie questioned as he loosens his arms around Waylon. The hour of the slow make out kisses had made Gluskin almost….meek and submissive like a traditional omega.  
“No, no, no. It’s just, um, I’m ready.” Waylon commented, glancing down at his clearly engulfed knot and fully erect penis.

Looking down, Eddie blushed so red it was a miracle he didn’t pass out from blood leaving his brain so quickly. It had to be a shock to realize Waylon's large erection was pressed against his stomach. Clearly shocked at Waylon’s manhood’s size. Despite the half foot height difference, they were almost the same size when both fully erect. His knot already starting to swell up at his base.

“How?”  Eddie asked, completely flabbergasted by the entire situation.

“I’m a alpha. Being big usually comes with being an alpha.” Waylon spat into his palm before he started stroking his shaft. Eddie’s intense gaze remained unfaltered as he watched Waylon start to relieve himself. Not wanting to touch his own arousal and admit how erotic he thinks the vision in front of him was. Eddie, however, did cringe a little seeing Waylon hack up spit onto his hand for lube.

“You could use the handsoap you know. ...make it easier. “ Eddie got up and grabbed the soap bottle from the shower. Waylon missed Eddie's body warmth but said nothing. Eddie handed Waylon the bottle before sitting down crossed legs a little farther away His face turning into a rose pink as he watched Waylon apply the soap.

Eddie swallowed hard hearing Waylon say. “You can touch my knot if you want.”

“I-I-I-I'm not a fairy! I like women!”

“And I'm not Catholic.” Waylon dryly stated while still stroking himself.

“What?”

”I thought we were stating stupid facts,” Waylon commented like an idiot.

    ”You rude bitch! ” Eddies body tensed like a cornered alley cat.  His hand grabbing and holding Waylon by the throat. Not exactly choking him, but fully prepared too if Waylon didn’t act quickly. But Waylon’s lack of blood and oxygen to his brain made him equal parts of stupid and reckless for that moment.

      “Sorry. But Newsflash Eddie, your dick is just as hard. And by the way, you can like men AND women. It is a normal thing.” Eddie’s gritted his teeth before becoming very still and quiet. His face doing all his talking as he absorbed Waylon's words. His grip loosened slowly before he released Waylon’s neck. Eddie quietly moved a little backward away from Waylon, he then meekly asked.

“I'm not….broken?”

    ”No, you're not. In that way anyway. But I won't tell anyone of what we do here once we escape if that's what you want. Now, do you want to touch me or not?”

Eddie remained mute and stayed where he was for a long time. Only letting himself glance at Waylon pleasuring himself. Keeping the palm of his hand pressed down against his groin. Like he couldn’t decide if he wanted the pleasure to stop or never stop.

        Waylon’s breathing became heavier as his body started to smell Eddie’s slick starting to overpower the soap smell. Watching Waylon give himself over to pleasure was a wonderful agony for Gluskin. Seeing Waylon bite his kissed pink lips to hold back his quiet moans. Eddie’s self-restraint finally snapped. He crawled back over to Waylon and pulled him over his outstretched legs. Waylon’s hand stopped as Eddie yanked him up onto his lap.

Eddie wrapped one hand around Waylon’s neck, loose but firm. Looking back down at Waylon’s manhood, he simply demanded: “Go.”

Waylon quickly continued his hand movements as he felt Eddie’s gaze upon him.

     Waylon tried to focus on how beautiful Eddies muscular arms were as he jerked himself off. Without realizing it he groaned out loud at the sight up close. Emboldened by the sounds, Eddie’s hand intrepidly reached out and grazed his fingers tips over Waylon’s engorged knot. With laser-like focus, Eddie touched and caressed every inch of the knot base with his fingertips.

Waylon lost himself in the sensations. Of how warm and strong Eddie’s hands were as he held his neck and teased his knot. The terrifying thought of how easily Eddie could rip his entire dick off with his bare hands loomed in the corner of Waylon’s mind. The idea of Eddie being strong enough to do that was far more arousing than it had any right to be.

     Eddie’s warm musk of his looming heat getting stronger from the close contact. Waylon couldn’t resist leaning forward and laying his head on Eddie’s collar bone. Just to breathe in the addictive scent around Eddie’s pulses. Eddie didn’t back away, only tightened his grip over Waylon’s knot. He then whispered “My Waylon.” before leaning over to kiss Waylon’s lips.

     Waylon couldn’t stop himself from orgasming if he tried. He curled further towards Eddie as he violently stroked his cock through his climax. Waylon’s first wave of cum splattered over Eddie’s chest stomach and himself. Droplets of it even reached Eddie’s collarbone and Waylon’s face. Waylon heavily panted as he pulled back to catch his breath. Eddie’s grip starting to loosen before Waylon pleaded “Please, don’t move”.

     Eddie complied as he leaned over Waylon again and hide his face against Waylon’s sandy brown hair. Waylon’s knot would not deflate, he just kept cumming in waves as they were in each other embrace.

       After the tremors finally subsided after what felt like hours in each other’s arms. Waylon crawled off Eddie to grab the wet hand towel to clean up some of the absurd amount of cum. Eddie quickly shut his legs closed again. His modesty deciding to show up a little late, since Eddie had moaned like a whore during their make out and then eventually helped Waylon climax on top of him.

"Now, that you can see how mine works,  do you want me to talk about yours with a demonstration or just tell you?"

“.......”

“Well?”

   “I’m thinking!” Eddie growled before the dull throb he felt in the showers came back again even stronger. Eddie curled over as the pain ran through him.

    Seeing Eddie grab his midsection, Waylon tried to help. He walked over back to Eddie and rubbed his shoulders.

    “That’s a heat stress pain if you’re wondering. It’s your body telling you it wants a alpha’s knot.

The Groom spattered back “How do I know you didn’t poison me?” By the sudden shift in body language and tone, Waylon concluded the just went one step forward and two steps back.

      “If I wanted to poison you to escape, why didn’t I run when you were showering? And did you find anything on before when you stripped me before that looked like poison.”

  “You, you could have, you….Fucking whore….Fine, You haven’t poisoned me.” Mumbled Gluskin. Holding his hand against the parts of his stomach not covered in Waylon’s dripping cum.

“Lovely, now do you want me to help with the pain or not?”

        The throb was starting to have a sting at the edge from feeling so empty. But the pain helped ground Eddie and forced him to deal with real-life situations rather than escape into the delusions and have the Groom take control.

“Just keep your hands where I can see them.”

“Lean back and I’ll go slow and tell you how to fix it yourself,” Waylon said calmly. Chucking the cum covered towel nearby after wiping his hands.

     Eddie grumbled as he moved over to lean his back against the wall. It’s not like he hasn’t been through worse at the hands of Murkoff that even he can’t forget.

“Okay, so as a Omega you have both man and some lady parts.”

“Do I look like a fucking lady to you?”  Eddie challenged. His body tense, ready to fight.

       “Some lady parts. SOME. Calm down there slugger.”

Eddie’s jawline clenched as he scoffed at the comment.

Waylon not giving him any leeway with the huff and puffing merely continued.

     “Omega men don’t get uh, lady qualities like boobs or wide hips until their pregnant. Didn’t you wonder why you’re ballsack is well, high up on your groin compared to other men?”

    “I don’t make it a habit to check out other people’s groins! As I child I asked my mother about it. She just told me it was probably ….related to something. I don’t want to talk about it.” Eddie broke eye contact and Waylon’s inquiry by moving a little farther away and out of the cum puddle Waylon made between his legs.

      Waylon bit his tongue remembering the police report of Eddie’s injuries after seeing his father. Best to not step on that emotional landmine.So he avoided it by continuing his explanation.

“Well, you do have a lady part. It’s just past your sack, under your pubes.”

“Language!”

Waylon crossed his arms as he quipped back.

“You can say fuck but I can’t say sack or pubes to describe actual sacks and pubes?” Waylon’s thinning patience was conveyed by his frustrated tone.

     “No need to be vulgar. This is bad enough as it is.” Eddie shifted to pull down his cum covered underwear. While keeping one hand on his stomach. The empty feeling was coming back in waves now. He tried not to cringe at the strong wave hitting him at the moment.

“Fine. Can you reach a little past there” Waylon gestured to below Eddie’s dick , under his small sack. “ and feel under your “crotch mustache” then? The hole should be around there”

“Now you’re just being silly ,Darling.” Eddie said as he reached one hand past Waylon’s handiwork on his stomach to below his slightly disproportioned sack.

Eddie’s eyes comically widened as his awkward fingers caught the rim of his hole.Eddie’s eyes widened as he felt around the odd formation under his thick hair.

“What the fucking hell?” Eddie cursed as he felt a new wet substance leak out from the newly discovered hole.

“Language.”Waylon snickered at Eddie’s reaction.

Eddie’s glare could peel the paint off the walls if they weren’t already peeling off.

“Well, at least you found it. Now try to put one finger in the hole and move it around.”

Waylon leaned in closer trying to get a better look at Eddie’s hand movements. The awkward tensions in his arm from the angle alone told him Eddie wasn’t doing very well.

      The more he struggled with the angle the harder he tried. Aggressively shoving his pointer finger in and out like he was trying to hammer something inside. The glide of his slick dried too quick from pulling it almost completely out. Eddie’s face twisted into a grimace as his frantic motions with his fingers were clearly uncomfortable and unhelpful with his problem. After a couple moments of watching Eddie hammer his fingers in and out, Waylon couldn’t watch it anymore.  Waylon grabbed Eddie’s working arm and pleaded.

“You are doing that too hard and you’re too tense.”

“Well you’re a bad teacher and it’s not like I have a lot of practice with girly parts.”

“I said move it around not turbo thrust your hand. Curl your finger a little and move gently upwards. Do it like you're rubbing a Genie’s lamp not stuffing a turkey. You’re gonna hurt yourself otherwise.”

“Why? This part’s supposed to hurt for women.”

  “No , it’s really not. Can I please show you how to do this once? That way you know how to do it if you deal with the heat by yourself later.” Waylon offered, as he tried to seem as non-threatening as possible. Which wasn’t hard due to the fact he’s half a foot shorter and 80 pounds lighter in muscles.

Eddie snarled at Waylon’s offer and  continued to try and loosen himself up without help. Only as his arm and shoulder started to stiffen and strain from the movements did he relent.

“....Fuck, FINE. But do anything creepy and I’ll rip your dick off.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from this insane place and you. Now, spread your legs a little.”

“Say the magic word,” Eddie asked, still trying to cling to some semblance of authority in their dynamic.

Waylon sarcastically responded to Eddie’s condescension. “Abracadabra.”

     Eddie just glared at Waylon for his clever comment. His reflective eyes almost looking like they belonged to some creature out of an old world’s folk tale. Bright and dark and unsettling when looked directly at. But at least this felt more like Eddie Gluskin and his normal frustration mad and not “I will castrate you you whore” icy fury that belonged to the Groom from the chase.

Waylon conceded and said “Spread your legs a little so I can jack you off , Please.”

“Such a mouth on you. I oughta fix that.”

“Only if you beg.”

Eddie growled and said. “Just get on with it Darling.”

“Waylon’s my name is Waylon. Feels like you should know that since my fingers going to be inside you.”

“Waylon, just shut up and show me how to do whatever this is.”

“The thing is your vagina. And yes , yes I will. Now scooch.”

      Waylon snarked as he tried to not question how he got to be there in the first place. Eddie reluctantly widened his legs, exposing himself to his companion under the flickering fluorescent lights.

Waylon moved closer to Eddie. He then said “I’ll deal with this” Waylon grazed his finger around the rim of Eddie’s hole under his dick.

“You can focus on the other thing, the one you can actually see Gluskin.”

      Waylon focused on teasing just inside the rim rather than shoving his fingers in like Eddie did. Eddie leaned to the so side and pumped the near empty soap bottle. Only a couple droplets fell into his hand. So he was forced to spit like a trucker into his hands to ease his palm strokes. Barely registering Waylon’s slender index finger gliding into him. The digit brushed up against something as it went it. Eddie bit his lip bloody trying to contain the yelp at the sudden sensation. But his sudden hips flinching made Waylon lose his angle inside Eddie for the moment.

“If I have to call you Waylon, you can at least call me Eddie.”

“Okay, Eddie, just breath and try to relax.”

        Eddie tried to steady his breathing. Forcing himself to stay still as Waylon slipped his second finger inside of him. It felt downright surreal feeling another’s fingers inside. Time passed , and while Waylon did manage to loosen Eddie up. He was no longer turned on. The waves of emptiness weren’t getting any worse like before, but they weren’t going away either. His cunt smelled like heat but his slick was already drying up and despite his efforts his dick was softening.

“Eddie you need to relax.”

”I'm trying! This is so unnatural .”

”You're just overthinking this.”

” I'm being finger fucked by a man like a common slut! I have a lot to think about.”

” You aren't a whore… let me try something. Hands at your sides please.”

Waylon grabbed his soaked towel from under his weapon nearby.  Using it he cleaned off the small amount of soap from Eddie’s dick in brisk strokes.

         Eddie was about to ask what Waylon was doing when he started kissing his prick and kitten licking the tip. It wasn’t too long before Eddie's manhood and cunt started growing excited again. Soon enough, Waylon’s fingers steadily rubbed Eddie’s insides as he swallowed Eddie as far as he could from his position. Waylon had no experience in actually giving a man a blowjob, but he's watched enough porn to get the gist. And by the amount of cum Eddie's now stiff dick and wet hole were both dripping, Eddie didn't seem to mind his inexperience that much. Eddie leaned his weight onto his tight fists supporting him with the wall. Wanting nothing more than to grab Waylon’s head and buck into his warm velvet mouth. But he told him to keep his hands to himself and he already choked Waylon once already. Forcing himself to lay back and take the lavish pleasures. Eddie could barely contain the little moans and sounds his body was making. It took all his willpower to keep himself restrained. Soon he was heavily panting and groaning for air from Waylon getting bolder with his thrusts and tongue. Waylon’s fingers started to brush up against whatever they bumped over before. The repeated motions rubbing against the spot had Eddie’s toes start to curl. Uninhibited, he started to groan out loud occasionally. A thin trail of drool falling down his chin as his eyes started to roll back into his head. A faint pleasant pressure started to grow as Waylon's fingers continuously filled him up. Eddie didn’t dare to ask what the feeling was because he didn’t want Waylon to stop for anything.

       An abrupt shriek in the hallway however shattered the intimacy of the scene. Waylon removed his mouth and shot backwards out of instinct. Having the coherency to grab his weapon next to his clothes. Eddie after flinching at the sharp noise, dove for his knife and his pants.

     In half a second, both were armed with their tools and partially covering themselves.They froze with their weapons facing towards the door. Waiting and ready as they could for the carnage they expected to burst through the doors. For more of the bloody screaming of fear, monstrous men breaking down the door to get to them, or the black shade that shifted in and out of the corner of their eyes once in a while finally coming for them. Something to explain the horrendous sound that echoed through the building.

What felt like an eternity of minutes, nothing else was heard. Waiting for almost an hour, they started to relax.

“So um, do you want to um, “ Waylon made bunny ears as he asked, “continue the lesson?”

      Eddie was blushing red thinking about where they left off. But looking down and away from Waylon, he saw the cost of them thinking they were cornered. He lost his erection and the fluid around his hole had dried up.

“I don’t think so. My clothes are dry enough for now. We should get to my rooms before whatever that was, finds us.”

“Agreed….Wait. Hell. I forgot. Before we leave, should we bring back water? Or find some rags?” Waylon asked as he rinses his wet towel to clean the rest of the soap on his groin off.

"I have rags in my room we can use as gauze.”

"Not what I meant, but, okay. Does your nest area have a sink or something? For like water we can drink that’s close?”

"Yes. My rooms is one of the doctor rooms with a private half bath."

"And you have some food? Something to eat”

      ”No, I make my own food by soaking in nutrients like a flower garden. Of course I have food to eat.“ Eddie said sarcastically. He diligently avoided eye contact by checking his clothes for stains from their “honeymoon activities”. There were. He walked towards the one sink without any blood or mysterious liquids clogging the drain.  
"Okay, take me there. we need to get there before your heat starts.”Waylon muttered as he tried to force his legs into his suit again. The awkward movement’s making him look at Eddie near the sink.

Waylon demanded “STOP.”

Eddie turned towards him again. His one full eyebrow raised the question of “why the hell not?” without words.

Waylon, a bit shy at the outburst and weird request faltered a little.

    “I know it’s gross but don't wash my fluids off until we get to the room. "  
"Why in God’s sake would I do that?” Eddie clearly offended by the idea of getting cum on his newly cleaned clothing.  
Waylon tried his deeper voice to reaffirm to Eddie.

"I’ll explain later. Just trust me and do it. You can wash it off at your room."

Taken aback for a moment by Waylon’s firm tone again, Eddie rolled his eyes and complied as he carefully put his clothing back on.

      Waylon walked over near to where he threw the towels. He reached down and grabbed the cloth rag with his cum and put it in his pocket. He prayed the old alpha cliche of scent marking would hold up. If only to help Eddie by himself later if he endures the heat alone. Waylon patted his pockets to make sure he still had his batteries in there.

Eddie already fully dressed and armed again headed for the door. Unlocking the bolts and chains as he told Waylon.

“Come on. I want to get this off before it gets itchy.”

     Waylon snatched his metal pipe and camera off the ground as he followed Eddie out of the bathroom. Waylon felt oddly optimistic about their situation as they left the bathroom together. If they managed to do all that without murdering each other, there had to be hope for them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The duo wandered through the dark halls slowly due to unforeseen problems. Eddie couldn’t see in the dark as easily as before due to adjusting to the bathroom lights. So Eddie had to “see” by looking over Waylon’s shoulder and use his camera screen. It took some trial and error but they were picking up some speed as they moved forward.

        Walking down an empty hallway, they both jumped as the hellish shriek echoed through the building again. A powerful grotesque voice yowling about death was coming echoed around them. The couple covered their ears trying to block out the assaulting noise. The sound was so frighteningly loud it attacked the senses like a slow-acting venom.  It inducing blaring ringing that felt like it was physically scrambling inside their skulls as they raced through the halls to escape it. An idea struck Waylon as the screaming started to close in on them. It was a reckless and brutal idea. His alpha instincts leaped at the chance of looking strong in front of his potential mate. And honestly, Waylon was so tired of feeling like a sitting duck in a den of jackals.  

Waylon turned and said, “Eddie hold my camera, I got an idea.” Waylon shifted to have his back against the wall as he made his way to the corner edge.

Gripping both hands on the heavy metal pipe, he prepared to swing at anything that came around the corner. By not relying on night vision, Waylon’s eyes started to adjust enough to see shapes of things. At the very least he could see the figure coming this way as peered around the corner.

Eddie kept the camera and his knife pointed at where they came, just in case it was an ambush.

The screaming became deafening as it got closer and closer. Then wham, Waylon swung the metal pipe like Babe Ruth at the World Series. The man’s abdomen made a gushing noise at impact before he dropped to the ground.

“Eddie, I got him. Let’s run while he’s down.” Waylon hit the figure’s middle section again for good measure of keeping him subdued.

“Darling, I don’t think that’s necessary.” Eddie dryly stated as the camera screen illuminated his face.

              Waylon walked over and took his camera back to see what Eddie meant.

The man’s body stilled and his breathing too slow for comfort. Waylon walked back and tried to check for a pulse. Getting his camera closer and in focus, revealed an unsettling fact. The man’s face was cut to shreds and bruised heavily. Jagged rough teeth marks and cuts littered the man’s upper body. Some still bleeding heavily, with most at various stages of scabbing. As if mauled over time by a rabid animal that kept biting them for sport, not hunger. Whatever this was, it looked like was the result of gradual torture, not a blitz attack.

“Eddie, I _know_ I only hit the guy’s stomach with the pipe. This guy’s everything is bleeding.” Waylon turned to Eddie, whose face was twisted in a grimace. Eddie grabbed Waylon’s arm and yanked him to keep up as he ran away. “We need to hurry.”

Waylon shut up as he tried to keep up with Eddie’s long-legged strides. Eddie’s pupils must have adjusted to the dark again.  He bolted through the rooms, jumping over tables, under obstacles without hindrance. Eddie wasn’t even bothering to walk around desks or his own work areas in the rooms.

                In minutes, Waylon realized he didn’t know where they were. He couldn’t recognize anything in the long side rooms they were running through. These rooms were slightly brighter with long windows letting in light. The moonlight emphasizing the fact all the rooms were practically empty of any debris or junk. Only noticeable thing he could make out with the faint light was thin strands of rope hanging from across the long rooms. The long vines connecting two bulky machines opposite one another. Eddie at the far end of the third room slowed down a little as they turned through the doors into another hallway. Eddie quickly took off his string necklace with his keys.

“We’re here.” He said with heavy breath. He swiftly unlocked the door on the opposite side of the hallway. The door was barely open before he grabbed Waylon and pulled him inside. After slamming and relocking the door behind them, Eddie finally took a breather. Blocking the door further by sitting down with his back against it.

               Waylon once inside, leaned his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.In between inhales, Waylon asked.“Why were we running?” Waylon’s eye stung as he was pulled into the blindly light. He slowly closed his camera’s view screen and put it down by his feet before sitting down on the blanketed floorboards. His eyes stung, his leg muscles were screaming in strain, and he’s pretty sure Eddie nearly ripped out his entire shoulder dragging him through the building. He needed a minute to just exist to recollect himself.

Eddie rubbed the side of his head, trying to will away the headache coming on. He then explained. “That man was bleeding because of Julian. He’s my admirer and is...very clingy to put it politely. He doesn’t care to find others in my rooms. He has always been particularly nasty towards the more stable of my potential brides.”

“You have an admirer?” Waylon scoffed as he rubbed his eyes. The stinging light gradually fading, allowing him to process the room their room. The room looked actually habitable for people instead of “we keep you here, but we can’t give less of a damn if you live or not” vibes most of Murkoff’s patients' rooms gave off. A large french window with no newspapers blocking out the light on one wall. A door opposite it, and a large bed filled with an absurd amount of pillows between them.  

Eddie complained as Waylon half listened. “He’s more like a very annoying house guest who leaves bloody corpses in the foyer. I’ve tried making him my bride. But he keeps kicking my groin and hiding in the vents.”

Waylon bit his tongue trying to not ugly laugh at his companion. He half wanted to make a roshamboo joke but it’d probably go over Eddie’s head or piss him off.

                 

            Moving forward. Waylon inquired “And you didn’t follow because?” He turned to look at Eddie, who he could finally get a good view of now. Eddie looked...good despite running himself ragged. His chest was partially exposed because his buttons fell off or were yanked off when they slipped through cramped hallways. His muscular chest dramatically rose and fell as he deeply inhaled. Even his fiery allergy rash on his face looked like it was starting to fad. Likely from time passing and the ice shower he took before.

Luckily Eddie was too busy trying to fix himself up again to notice Waylon’s prolonged staring. Eddie whined in response to Waylon’s question.

“I’m too bulky. My wide shoulders get stuck or the entire thing could collapse.” His frustrated tone betraying his likely first-hand experience of being in a collapsing vent.

Waylon knew shouldn’t be staring. Shouldn’t be staring at Eddie’s jaw tightening in aggravation. Or thinking his hair looked nice as Eddie ran his fingers through his hair trying to comb it. He shouldn’t wonder how it’d feel like to run his hands through the soft raven black hair. He shouldn’t be ogling the man that nearly castrated him. But then again he already gave him half a blow job so society’s general expectations have long gone out the window already.

                  After forcing himself to get up and look away before Eddie realized he was staring. Waylon started to study the room further. More details came into focus, details like the undamaged lockers set against the wall near the other doorway. A desk covered fat used candles on the right side of the other door. The most prominent thing in the room is the fact the entire floor was covered in a thick layer of blankets, small pillows, and shreds of cleaner clothing.  

Waylon picked up a small pillow with embroidered wedding bells. Tracing the fine stitching he thought to himself

“Eddie must have been nesting for his heat without even realizing what he was doing.”

The sudden quiet told him Eddie finished his input at the moment, so he just responded

“Ah” to tell Eddie he was still listening. Waylon didn’t bother to pry for more details. But that didn’t stop Eddie from continuing to run his mouth on the subject.

“Julian refuses to leave my rooms. He goes berserk and slices up or bites anyone he finds. Slowly and painfully. He might let someone go when they’re too weak to fight and he’s tired of them. He’s killed most of my potential brides and visitors that way.”

“......” Waylon remained quiet as his mind pieced together the facts. He did not care for the conclusion the whole picture gave him.

Waylon’s sickening realization must have reflected on his face because Eddie rose to his feet and ask with a concerned tone.

“What?”  
Waylon gritted his teeth, trying to fake a half-hearted smile to calm Eddie.

“Errr... You might not want to know.”

“Darling.” Eddie’s voice sharp as he spoke the endearment like a weapon. “ Tell me.”

Waylon cringed as he shuffled his feet. Reluctantly explaining

“The Julian guy isn’t squatting or admiring you. He’s waiting.”

“For what?”

“For you to get too weak to fend him off. Or for your heat to hit you so he can...so he can have you all to himself.”

Eddie’s jaw clenched as he started to angrily pace across the room in outrage.

“That Rapist pig, that whore, that SCHEMING BASTARD! TO THINK I GAVE HIM FOOD!”

After a few moments to let Eddie vent, Waylon tried to get in front of him. He reached for Eddie’s shoulder and tried to force eye contact while saying.

“We’re safe Eddie. You’re safe.”  
Eddie grabbed Waylon and pushed him up against the wall. Lifting Waylon completely off the ground with one bulky hand. Holding his signature knife to Waylon’s throat.

With a snarl, Gluskin demanded.

“How do I know you aren’t playing his game! You could be planning to rape me too!”

“Gluskin, Eddie think! If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it in the showers. We need each other if we want to get out and get back at Murkoff.”

Eddie relaxed marginally at Waylon’s point. Lowering his knife but keeping his other hand pinning Waylon where it was.

    “I just need to fix up a couple things. Then you can “handle” yourself for the heat. And I’ll wait outside and keep Julian away while you do your thing.” Waylon tried to keep a neutral face as he tried to ignore his semi-hard erection swinging between his legs. Eddie smelled amazing, his heat was so close Waylon could practically taste it in the air. And Eddie’s strong hands holding him effortlessly up wasn’t exactly deterring his more basic inclinations.

“Fix up what exactly?”

“Make sure you got water and something to eat physically close to where you’re gonna be for it. Heats can make you weak as hell. Even walking will be an Olympic challenge. ”

Eddie retracted his arm and dropped Waylon to his feet. “...Fine. Use the cans in the lockers to get water. I need to check the food.”

“Okay.” Waylon went and opened the lockers. An avalanche of clean food cans poured out of the second locker. Grabbing as many as he could, Waylon opened what he only assumed was the “half bath” Eddie mentioned.

             

        It was very cramped and damp. Tiled from ceiling to floor had trapped the water in the air, making it freezing to touch any surface. A crack in the ceiling dripped down into a bucket next to the sink. Turning on the sink, the pipes gargled before spouting out grey water. Waylon put down the cans and emptied the sink bucket into the toilet as he waited for the water to clean the pipes. The water was running cleaner by then.  Waylon lowered the water pressure before going through the motions of filling out the small food cans.

Finishing the task, he picked up a third of the water cans carefully and kicked the half-closed door open with his foot.

“This should be a good start.”

Eddie was putting a couple pillows on the ground back into place as Waylon walked back in.  New sealed cans of food surrounding Eddie on the bed top.

“I have food and water. Now leave.”

“One last thing,” Waylon said as he pulled out the cum soaked towel hanging from his pocket.

“I just need to put this on the bed for you.”

“It’s filthy! Keep it.” Eddie’s nose wrinkled as he sneered in disgust at the cum covered dish towel.

“It has my scent, an alpha’s scent on it. Smelling it will help...relieve some things when the heat gets bad.”

“You are insane if you think I’d want to do that. I assure you I won’t. Just leave already.”

“Humor me then. I’ll leave it on the table just in case.” Waylon tentatively put the towel on the night table by the bed and walked towards the door.

          Waylon wanted to find more reason to stay beyond arguing. But he didn’t trust himself to leave willingly if he stayed any longer. Eddie’s scent was growing stronger and more alluring by the minute. Waylon checked his pockets and made sure he was fully stocked with new batteries. He could feel Eddie’s glare from the bed at him near the door. Eddie was getting antsy and feverish the longer Waylon was nearby.

“I’ll give you a couple cans of peach preserves if you just leave already.” Eddie tried to barter. He could feel heat start to burn under his skin. The sweat was starting to drip down his neck. He didn’t know why Waylon’s filthy rag started to smell pleasant instead of rancid like he knows it should.

“I’m going, I’m going. But yeah, I’ll take some food to go.” Eddie sprung up to shove a plastic bag of food into Waylon’s hands. He then aggressively pushed Waylon out the door like a mother bird shoving a chick out of the nest. Waylon couldn’t react fast enough to what was happening until he was outside. He could only blink in shock of finding himself in the dark hall with his camera and food while hearing Eddie set the chair door locks back into place.

           Waylon knew he was being an idiot feeling like a husband cursed to sleep on the couch by his wife for snoring, but he did. Looking down at the plastic bag, he found Eddie had packed his pipe along with the food. So at least he’s not completely defenseless in case that “Julian” guy decides to make a move on Eddie. A dark realization struck Waylon at that moment. He spun around to face Eddie’s door and screamed for him.

“Eddie!”

“WHAT?”

“Put one of the lockers in front of the door.”

“Why?”

“In case a bigger variant comes when I’m chasing off someone else. Now please do it. For me. Please.”

Waylon thought Eddie would ignore him out of spite for being clingy. But a few moments passed and he heard the creaking of metal. Followed by an aggravated groan and the sound of skidding of something heavy moving across the ground behind the door.

“There. It’s in front of the door.”

Thank you. Now try to sleep.”

“You aren’t even my bride and you’re already acting like a nagging wife.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Eddie didn’t respond so Waylon shut up and let the man catch some zzzs.

 

               Waylon paced the hallway in front of Eddie’s door like an anxious wolf. Minutes felt like hours, as he tried to keep himself occupied. To not just stand by the door and drool as Eddie’s scent grew stronger. But time moved by slowly. Waylon did everything he could think of, from ; checking up and down the halls, to checking the surrounding halls, eating some of the food Eddie gave him, to testing the doorknobs in all the halls, to checking every unlocked room for batteries and bandages or files, to replacing his old bandages, to going to the brighter room to examine the state of his camera and the memory card (both banged up but completely functional), to even wandering around and trying to figure out what all the weird machines all actually did after he’s did everything else.

After going through the list of the possible things to do, Waylon checked his camera for the time. It’s been less than six hours since Eddie blockaded the door. He couldn’t even waste time by eating because finished all of the cans of preserved fruits. After Eddie locked him out, his hunger pains finally showed up after being a low priority for so long. He just forced the can open by hitting the edge against a table corner until it broke.  Taking his post by Eddie’s door again, he had to stop himself from drooling. Eddie’s sweet musky scent was so thick around the door, it hung in the air like syrup. Leaning closer to the door, Waylon could hear faint moaning and cursings behind it. He couldn’t help but imagine how Eddie looked laying naked on the messy bed, as he fingered himself without the shame and embarrassment he had before. It took everything Waylon had to not listen to the feral part of his brain that desperately wanted to claw the door down to reach the source of the temptation.

         Waylon turned off his camera and put it down, and then just closed his eyes so he could listen closer. This was likely the closest he’d ever get to Eddie during his heat. He’d as well make the most of it. The sounds were starting to sound more desperate as he listened. Waylon was about to yell to see if Eddie was okay before he heard something he shouldn’t have heard being alone. Seconds later, he realized a floorboard was creaking despite him not moving. Turning towards the foreign sound, he saw a mass of a person sprinting toward him, knife aimed and ready. Waylon only dodged the knife slash by split seconds but only because he dropped his heavy weapon. Propelling himself backward into the brighter rope room straight across from Eddie’s door.

The swinging mad men stalked close behind him, screaming “IT’S MINE! You CAN’T HAVE IT!” Macabre terrifying details of his attacker was revealed in an unsettling definition under the bright lights of the rope braiding rooms. A tall stringy skeleton of a man, wearing more blood then clothing.  Only a tattered blue work shirt covered his naked figure. Somehow the fact he was mostly naked and sporting a violent erection with a swollen knot was the least terrifying thing about him. His frighteningly bloody hessonite colored eyes looked feral and burned with bloodlust. His entire body covered almost entirely in various textures of bloodstains.

          The figure followed Waylon all around the wide bright workroom, like a bloodhound chomping at its meager prey. Waylon luckily had speed on his side and bobbed and weaved to dodge the lunatic's impulsive swings. But eventually, Waylon while evading the blade, got too close to the walls. Throwing himself away from a particular full-bodied swing, Waylon collided with the sealed switch box for the rooms machinery. The grinding of dusty gears returning to life filled the room. The ropes across the room went from lean to piano wire tight as the wheels at the end started to turn and twist them together

      The attacker saw an opening and sprinted towards Waylon. Waylon’s instincts decided to take the reign at the moment. And raced back to the attacker and grappled both of his arms trying to force him to drop the knife. The foes were equally matched in power. They pushed and shoved and clawed at each other, trying to force the other to drop the weapon or submit.  Waylon now looking him straight on, spat in the guy’s face and barked at him.

“He’s not for you, you, you psycho!”

“It’s mine, you can’t have. It’s mine!” The lunatic snarled, revealing his set of rancid yellow teeth sharpened to jagged points. The adrenaline, rage, and terror gave Waylon a surge of energy. Using the burst of righteous fury, he threw his enemy headfirst to the side towards the ropes. In the time it took to blink, the ropes had coiled and tightened around the man’s throat. The sudden lack of air compelling him to flail  and drop his weapon. His hands viciously clawing at the ropes trying to get free like a trapped animal.The rope making machine continued to turn faster, tightening the braided rope strands around the man’s neck . Waylon dove for the knife to help cut him free. However his trapped enemy violently kicked him in jaw for his effort. Trying again only resulted in a thrashing kick against his stomach. The lunatic momentarily distracted from his peril trying to flail or thrash hard enough to keep kicking Waylon. Not knowing what to do, and the hearing the machine gears getting louder. Waylon ran to the switch box and tried to force it open.

 

           The man’s screams lost volume as Waylon frantically attempted to force open the switch box. He nearly torn his skin to shreds trying to grab the corners of the switch door to open. It was sealed tight as a clam’s mouth. Waylon looked around manic fervor for something to pry it open with. Looking at the far end of the room, where the machine turned the wheel to twist the ropes, was a comically big lever. On stupid impulsive hope, Waylon dashed towards the far machine. Using what energy he could muster to , he shifted his weight to his feet as he worked to pull up the rusty lever. Dust and debris filled the joints of the gears surrounding it. Waylon grunted from muscle strain as he kept trying to force the lever to give. Gritting his teeth as the level started to budge. Waylon threw the rest of his weight to push the level. The thing finally gave and turned down slowly. The farther he pushed it the slower the machine’s became.  Reaching the floor, he raced to his trapped enemy.

         Running towards the opposite end of the room again. He found it was too late. The man’s body hung limp as a ragdoll as his weight was held up by the tightropes. Looking closer, Waylon saw the man’s eyes bulged out of his skull, staring right back at him. His neck crushed and the ropes so tight they almost reached his spinal column. Unable to look any longer he looked away towards the ground. But by doing so, he saw the detail of the man’s tattered bloodsoaked shirt. Murkoff’s logo was stitched above a fancy embroidered name tag below the heart. The thick font barely legible with the thick layer of grime and blood on top of it. Looking closer, Waylon managed to make it out the name. “Head of Security : Julian Sanders”. 

          In a moment of hysterics, Waylon broke out into a roar of laughter.  Waylon laughed and laughed and joked to himself out loud.

“Well, now I can say I’ve met Eddie’s admirer!”

Waylon’s frantic laughing slowly subsided into quivering giggles. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

Dread filled his heart as Waylon raced back to Eddie’s door. Had another variant gotten in somehow while he tried to save Julian?

Eddie voice was screaming “Waylon!” As Waylon ran back.

Finding the door and camera intact beside it. Waylon marginally relaxed.

Waylon pounded the door with his fist. Screaming to Eddie on the other side. “ Eddie! Eddie? Are you okay? Is someone in there?”

Waylon couldn’t stomach the idea of someone getting to Eddie in his vulnerable state.

“Darling! It hurts. It hurts so much and my fingers aren’t working! I can’t move, everything hurts so much. I need you. Please, Darling!”

“The doors blocked Eddie. I can’t get in. It’s too big to break.”

“Darling, please. It hurts so much I want to die.”

“Find something else to use as a substitute.”

“The only thing that is bigger is my knife’s handle.”

“Eddie do not put the knife handle inside you!” Waylon howled. He hating himself for not thinking of taking Eddie’s knife away. Who leaves a weapon with an omega in heat?

“Ddddaaarrrllliiiinnngg I have to. It hurts, it hurts so much.”  
“Eddie NO. I-I-I’ll find a way to get in there to help. Don’t use the knife!”

“Darling please, I need you.”

Waylon’s heart was running a mile a minute as he tried to think of a way to get into the room besides the door. Then it hit him.

Waylon hit the door again and screamed at Eddie.

“Eddie! Do you see a vent in your room?”

“Darling I need you!” Eddie groaned, in a haze of pain and pleasure of his arousal.

“Eddie, I need you to focus. Look up and tell me if there’s a vent in there.”

Waylon waited with bated breath until Eddie replied.

“Yes, there’s a vent. Near the ceiling by the bathroom!”

“Eddie, I need you to try and not hurt yourself. I’m going to try and get to you.”

“Darling don’t leave me! Please. I don’t want to be alone!”  
Waylon screamed at Eddie as he ran down the hall towards the open doors.

“I’m coming to get you, Eddie. Don’t hurt yourself, I’m coming.”

Eddie’s screams of endearment echoing as he raced away. The desperation in the voice heartbreaking. But there wasn’t another way.

              Running down the dark hallway again after seeing the bright windowed room, it was like a tangible thing that swallowed Waylon’s senses. He could still hear Eddie sobbing pleads almost two hallways from him. Frantic in his pace trying to find a possible vent using his camera, he forgot to watch his feet. Every other couple feet he’d bang into a table corner or a broken machine. Three rooms away, near the sewing rooms, after nearly breaking his foot, Waylon found his vent. Waylon grabbed one of the work tables and dragged it across the ground towards the vent. He climbed on top of it and jumped trying to grab the vent screen. He fingers barely grazed the bottom of the grate. “Fuck my short HEIGHT”

Waylon climbed down and tried to find another thing to climb on. Half the furniture was missing legs or broken, so he had to be creative in stabilizing something to stand on. Waylon grabbed a chair with two legs and on a heavy sewing machine to help balance it on top of the table. And a mannequin to help balance out the weight as he climbed on top of all it.

“Eddie I’m coming!” Waylon shouted into the vents, hoping Eddie could hear.

Sharper echoes of Eddie’s screams of “DARLING? DARLING, PLEASE COME BACK, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!” resounded through the metal vent.

Waylon struggled as he tried to pull himself into the vent.

          “Keep shouting, I’m coming for you!” Waylon shouted back as he landed into the metal corridor. Waylon aggressively army crawled as fast as he could through the vents. The vents were as ghastly as the rest of the asylum. Dust, mites, dead rats and lost fingers eaten by other rats littered everywhere along the vents like fossilized gum and loiterers on old city streets.

Through trial and error of a couple corners and two dead ends, he started to get closer to his omega. He could feel himself getting closer, Eddie’s voice was getting clearer but was fading into blubbering mutterings. Waylon turned one corner avoiding the last living rat eating a hand, and he saw the light at the end of the vent.

“EDDIE! I can see the light from your window!” Waylon tried to yell without choking on the dust. His eyes welled up with some tears of relief as he forced himself to keep going. He needed to get to Eddie. Not to find him was unacceptable in his mind.

A voice worn out horse grumbled “Darling” in the room ahead.

           As he crawled towards the light, Waylon could smell Eddie’s heat wafting towards him. Spurring him to go all the faster. “Eddie! Are you okay? Eddie?!”

Upon reaching the end, he grabbed the vent grate and tried to pry it off. Eddie’s scent was so thick it overpowered his senses for a moment. A frightened murmur of “Waylon” shook him back to senses to look into the room below. Eddie was, well a sight for sore eyes despite the circumstances. Draped over the far end of the bed completely naked, his face half covered with Waylon’s towel with his scent. One arm slowly stroking his prick and his other twisted at an unnatural angle trying to thrust the blunt handle of his blade into his cunt. Eddie’s chest and his sheets were covered in his tears, sweat and omega cum. The light from the half boarded window and the candles made the scene look like erotic Caravaggio painting of a sinner in their own personal hell.

“EDDIE!”

Eddie’s body straightened on the bed in shock. Looking up, his face burst into a smile of relief. Without thinking, his entire body leaned towards Waylon despite the awkward position of the knife. His heart prayed to whoever was listening that this, his Waylon being here wasn’t a hallucination.

Eddie kept muttering “Darling!...WAYLON!...DARLING!” as he kept trying to relieve the emptiness inside him with the knife handle.

“Eddie! I’m here, please take out that knife while I try to get in.”

“DARLING, YOU’RE HERE, YOU’RE ALIVE AND YOU’RE HERE!”

Eddie was barely coherent from his manic joy of seeing Waylon in the high vent.

             Waylon kept shaking the vent grate trying to loosen the screws to come out. Luckily twenty years of no maintenance against alpha trying to reach his omega in heat results in a short fight.

“Waylon! Darling! You’ve come back to me!” Eddie tried to yell with his worn-out voice. His hands still busy pushing and pulling the knife out of himself. Waylon could feel the thing get looser as he struggled. Unbeknownst to Waylon, one screw was already missing. Without thinking, Waylon tried to ram against the grate. One of the rustier screws wiggled and popped out of place from the force. However, the last one screw refused to budge. So Waylon backed up a little farther and with full momentum, he threw himself at the grid wall. But the momentum and weird angle caused the grate to turn and hung from the vent like a sliding door. Resulting in the direct but painfully comedic solution to get to Eddie.  Waylon essentially threw himself out of the vent itself and down onto the soft wooden floors. It was only dumb luck that Eddie kicked a bunch of the pillow hoard from the bed onto the floor. If he didn’t Waylon would have broken his arms and most of his fractured ribs. 

    “DARLING? Darling, Darling, are you okay? ” Eddie asked concerned, sitting up and moving towards the closer side of the bed. He couldn’t move quickly due to the knife and exhaustion from the heat.

“O fuck. Ow!” Waylon groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground and blankets.

“Darling!” Eddie’s voice was worn out but sincere. But the volume was so loud it painfully echoed in Waylon’s skull. But that just might had been the possible concussion talking.

“Eddie, please stop talking,” Waylon asked as he tried to rise to his feet. He left his camera on the soft pillows he partially landed on. He then pushed his hands flat against the wall to balance himself. Walking closer felt like he was in Eddie’s scent as he tried to walk closer.

“Darling?”

"My head hurts is all". Waylon cringed as he got closer and saw Eddie pushing the knife handle into himself.

Waylon yelled “Eddie, Stop. The knife”

Eddie interrupted Waylon before he could finish his sentence.

“But it hurts, it hurts so much without it,” Eddie whined. His eyes starting to glaze over again. Waylon continued to plead as he hobbled towards the corner of the bed.

“Eddie you need to stop!”

Eddie’s lips twisted into a snarl.“Stop what? Loving you? Trying to be a good husband? You ungrateful little...”

Waylon quickly grabbed Eddie’s arm holding the sharp end of the knife. And demanded, his voice rough and firm.

“Eddie, FOCUS.” The shock stilled Gluskin. Waylon continued with a softer tone while he still had Eddie’s attention. “Eddie I’m here. I’m your Waylon, remember? You don’t need the knife anymore.”

The glaze over Eddie’s eyes started to fade. His eyes shifted frantically to and from Waylon’s face to Waylon’s hand gripping his arm.

“Eddie, please. You can really hurt yourself like this”

Eddie reluctantly pulled out the knife handle completely. Before tossing it over the edge of the bed. A spasm of pain hit his abdomen from removing the weight of the handle. He almost curled like a cat when he flinched as the pain shot through him.

Whimpering he turned back to Waylon and begged “Waylon. Help me, please. It hurts. It hurts so much!”

Waylon climbed onto the bed and laid next to the shivering omega. He leaned over and rubbed his hands over Eddie ’s upper body hoping the contact would help calm him down. Waylon

“Eddie, move up and lay on your back for me. I need to make sure you didn’t cut something.” Waylon explained as the fog of Eddie’s scent threatened his train of thought. Eddie groaned as he shimmied to the middle of the bed and tried to lift his legs apart and up. (Not knowing it was a fairly common position for omegas to take)

“Can I check you there?”

“Yes. Please. I feel so empty. I can’t take it anymore.”

             Waylon tried to remain gentle and clinical as he used his fingers to check for any signs of cuts or damages. He traced Eddie’s opening with three of his slender fingers. They glided over the small open lips and inner rim for any possible splinters or cuts. Carefully inserting one finger slowly to tease Eddie’s walls. Before gradually adding the second and the third one at a time. Eddie took the three slender fingers easily due to his own fluids and forced stretching from the handle. Eddie kept thrusting and clenching like he wanted Waylon’s entire arm inside him. Waylon had to use his free hand to help pin Eddie’s hip so he wouldn’t get distracted from his task. Finally pulling his fingers out proved Eddie wasn’t bleeding internally. Merely soaking from the heat hormones and likely bruised from his frantic attempts at alleviating his heat.

Eddie lunged forward and hugged Waylon closer when he removed his hands from below his waist.

“You came BACK!I’m not alone anymore! You came back!”

“Are your hands okay from holding the knife?” Waylon asked trying to pry himself from Eddie’s arms. Eddie said nothing, but reluctantly let go of Waylon and showed him his hands.

And sure enough, Eddie forgot to take off his fingerless gloves. They were soaked as Waylon stripped them off of Eddie’s calloused hands. Waylon tried to ignore how excited he was feeling from seeing Eddie’s wet warmth dripping down well past their wrists.

              In any case, the skin on Eddie’s fingers was irritated red from gripping the blunt side of the knife end too hard. But Waylon found no slashes or cuts that required bandages. Which given how hard Eddie was shoving that knife it was a miracle he didn’t slice a finger off.

”Thank god for small mercies,” Waylon muttered to himself as he backed up to unzip his jumper.

“Now, how do you want to do this?”

‘You inside me?” Eddie asked in an unsure tone.

Eddie’s gunmetal blue eyes avidly traced every inch of skin Waylon revealed while pulling down his zipper. Waylon didn’t feel afraid of Eddie’s hungry stare anymore. If anything, he felt powerful from having such a fierce omega craving him and him alone.

“How about we put you on top?” Waylon grabbed a couple pillows and put them under his lower back and laid down next to Eddie.

“What?” Eddie questioned. He tilted his head slightly as he looked up and down Waylon’s naked body.

“You on top of me?”

“This is very...unconventional Darling.”

“It will probably be easier for you to um, get me inside you.”

“Fine. If you say so, Darling.” Eddie conceded as he crawled over onto Waylon’s legs.

“Let me help,” Waylon said helping Eddie angle his hips at different angles to get close to his dick. “Spread your legs a little more and...perfect. “ Finally they got the right angle to Eddie to lower himself down. Waylon started to say “Now slowly move down”. But he lost his breath as Eddie slide sharply down to the top of Waylon’s knot.

“O FUCK ME, EDDIE”  
“O Darling....” Eddie entire body trembled as he spoke. “Waylon. I can feel you in my throat.”

“Fuck, Eddie. You need to stay still and relax.” Waylon said softly. His hands caressing Eddie’s shaking thighs. Waylon struggled to focus on comforting Eddie and not losing his figurative marbles before they got to the fun part of the heat. Eddie’s tight warmth enveloping his dick and o god. Eddie’s slick was literally dripping down onto his stomach. Eddie’s hole teased the top of his knot with the hot slick it dripped.

“Okay,” Eddie agreed. His posture ramrod straight trying to stay balanced. He was far too nervous to do anything else. Waylon asked, “Can I touch your chest, Eddie?”

“I guess.” Eddie conceded as he took his own manhood in hand and stroked it. He was still slippery from his attempts of relieving his urges the “normal” way using hand lotion as lube on his manhood. This would only backfire because the more he tried to relax by jacking off his prick, the emptier and needy his cunt became with the heat hormones. Waylon’s palms grazed over Eddie’s hips and stomach and ribs until they reached his chest. Tender in their affectionate touches against the pink nubs.

       Eddie tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of Waylon playing with his nipples. It felt too good to be decent so he tried to bite his lip to stay quiet.  But soon Waylon rose up to kiss Eddie’s chest. Grazing his teeth against one sensitive nipple. It was too much, and without thinking Eddie’s hip jutted in various directions. Whining in aggravation when he couldn’t find the right movement. Waylon released the tit as he heard Eddie’s whine.

“What’s wrong?”

“I ...I don’t know.”

“Should I stop?”

“No!...No, that felt good. I just...I can’t seem to move right.”

“I have an idea. Try putting your hands behind me, against the wall. Let me move back a little to make it easier.” Waylon pushed himself back closer to the headboard.

Waylon shuddered as Eddie loomed over him completely to brace against the wall. He was hypnotized by the sight of Eddie’s muscles stretched and coiled. Eddie’s body looked like a renaissance master muscle study, each muscle’s curve was accented by his sweat and the indirect lights. Waylon’s libido apparently loved what he was seeing. Waylon's manhood violently twitched inside Gluskin’s deep warmth.

Eddie almost jumped off at the sensations. Eddie looked down back at Waylon for answers of what just happened.  Waylon tilted his neck up to look at Eddie's face in order to explain.

“I’m sorry….got eh excited. I just like, like really like your arms and your chest and everything attached.”

Eddie’s soft pale skin warmed to a modest pink blush as Waylon rambled his oddly worded compliment.

“You can’t mean that you you minx,” Eddie said bashfully he turned his head away to avoid eye contact. Waylon smirked at his omegas timid response.

“I do. And my dick backs up my statement.” Waylon shifted his hips up, pushing his knot against Eddie's soaking rim to state his evidence.

A high pitched yelp ripped out of Eddie’s throat from the sudden motion. Eddie didn't even know he could make such a sound. He wanted to crawl under the bed and hide it was so embarrassing.

"Don’t be embarrassed. It's cute. Now, want to try again?" Eddie's lips tightened at being called cute.  But he moved his hands against the wall a little to find the right angle and support anyway. A few inexperienced hip movements later, Eddie finally managed to graze the tender spot inside him. Waylon’s breathing got heavy seeing Eddie’s face overcome with pleasure at the sensations. He grabbed Eddie by the neck, gripping along the junction of the neck and shoulder. Holding right where the bond bite should be in a tight vise grip.

"Waylon?" Eddie asked tenuously. Eddie gasped as Waylon's other hand grabbed his chin to force him to look down into Waylon's eyes. For once Eddie was the focus of someone else’s manic staring. Waylon's deep brown eyes burned like dark ashes of a wildfire with smoldering embers of amber flickering at the edges.

             “Do that again. Now.” Waylon stated, his voice rumbled like thunder strikes on the horizon. Fuck. The sound of his voice reverberated in Eddie’s chest it sounded so deep. It made Eddie’s legs weak and his mind stutter in how to respond. Waylon’s hands now back on his hips nudged him to comply. Eddie squirmed as he shifted up and down to replicate the angle and movement again. Part of Eddie’s mind told him he should feel ashamed for enjoying this at all. Most of him however couldn’t give less of a damn, and only felt the desire for more of Waylon. More of feeling Waylon’s burning eyes trace his body. Hearing Waylon’s breathing hitch as it got heavier from watching him. More of feeling Waylon’s mouth nip and bite at his chest and collarbone. Needed to feel Waylon’s hands teasing his cock with loose strokes to drive him wild with need. Waylon’s attentions were somehow too much and not nearly enough. Eddie felt like he’d shatter before he’d get to feel Waylon’s knot inside him. Eddie quickly picked up speed as the pleasure started to build inside him. Waylon’s shaft felt like it would burn him from the inside out. But by god, it’d be the way Eddie would want to go if it meant he could relieve the emptiness with Waylon’s knot. He could feel it promise fullness every time he shifted all the way down Waylon’s cock. It teased relief and satisfaction but kept both just out of reach. Eddie was still too tight to take it when it was only partially swollen. Which made him only try harder in stretching himself by pushing down harder on Waylon’s cock. Shoving himself further on each thrust hoping to force his hole to open for the knot. Waylon’s knot only grew bigger seeing his omega try so desperately to take him in fully.

Waylon could feel his orgasm approaching fast and hard as a runaway freight train. Eddie was still too fucking tight, but so wet it felt amazing. He had to stop him, Eddie was going to literally rip himself apart trying to force the knot inside himself. Waylon clamped both his hands onto Eddie’s hips to slow his rabbit thrusts.

“Eddie. Eddie, you need to stop.” Eddie gritted his teeth as he forced his hips to slow down to an eventual stillness. A deep whine erupted from the back of his throat in protest. Eddie whimpered as he curled over Waylon to nuzzle the top of his sandy brown hair.

“Good. Can you keep being a good omega for me, Sweetheart?”

Eddie’s omega instincts leaped at the thought of pleasing their new mate. Eddie emitted a grunt like sound. Waylon took it as a confirmation.

“I want to try a different position. So I need you to get off for a little.”

Eddie’s pitiful noises conveyed his opinion of dismounting from Waylon.

“Come on Eddie. The sooner you do, the quicker we get back to enjoying ourselves.”

Eddie hearing that shuffled back and got off Waylon faster than he could say “fuck”.

 

Waylon let out a deep groan as he got up and saw the mess Eddie had left behind. A thick layer of Eddie’s cum literally drenched Waylon’s dick, his knot, his thighs, hell some of it nearly reached his belly button. Waylon had to bite his hand to not grab Eddie and throw him back on top of his dick and knot again.

Quickly Waylon tried to maneuver Eddie onto his hands and knees

“This is usually how alpha’s knot omegas. Now kneel...spread your legs a little and perfect”. Waylon realized Eddie had gone too quiet and his body stiff in rigor during the process. So Waylon stopped before doing anything else and listened for Eddie’s response. Waylon heard sniffling and leaned over to find Eddie face down mumbling and crying into the pillow.

“I’ll be good Papa. Please don’t hurt me.” Eddie said softly. His eyes glazed over and distant as he tried to hide against the pillow. Waylon didn’t know what to think until he remembered what he read in Eddie’s file. Waylon quickly crawled up to the front of the bed and laid next to Eddie. He needed to help Eddie get out of his head. First Waylon gently caressed Eddie’s hair, starting out small to not scare him more. He kept tentatively petting Eddie’s head and neck for a while could have been minutes or hours. But he didn’t dare risk scaring the man further. Eddie’s breathing eventually even out a little.

Waylon used his normal tone and whispered: “Eddie, please look at me.” Using one hand to gently turn Eddie’s face away from the pillow and towards him.

“Eddie, The man who hurt you is gone.”

Eddie’s body was finally more relaxed from his body's piano wire tightness from before.

“He’s gone. Eddie, it’s me. It's Waylon, remember?”

Eddie looked at Waylon up and down. Unsure whether to tolerate the contact further or not. Waylon tried to softly extend his touches to Eddie’s neck and shoulders, trying to get him to relax. Eddie didn’t flinch but he didn’t immediately push for more contact either. He knew he knew Waylon, but the “how” evaded him.

“It’s Waylon, you’re my omega remember? I came back to help you. You’re safe with me.”

Sparks of recognition flickered in his eyes, but couldn’t catch a spark from the fog of his past coming to haunt him.

“How about you turn to be on your back? That pose must hurt.”

Eddie looked skeptical at why Waylon asked him to move. But his back was starting to hurt from arching so he went along. Waylon moved back to let Eddie turn himself around and lay back on the pillows.

“Eddie, can I kiss you?”

“....Okay, just...please don’t touch me down there.”

Waylon kissed Eddie’s mouth, his face, his neck, down to his shoulders and back again for what felt like hours. Eddie slowly melted under the tender affections and Waylon’s warmth alongside him. After some time, Eddie responded “Darling?.... Waylon, you’re here!”

“Yes, Eddie I’m here. You had a bad memory and shut down when I tried to move us on the bed.”

“......Sorry. I don’t know what happened….FUCK”. A heat spasm curled Eddie’s insides, distracting him.

“We can talk to someone good about it later. Let’s try a different pose.”

“But I thought you said the knees thing is how it’s supposed to be.”

“The point of the pose is to help you relax. There’s no point in trying again if it doesn’t do that.”  
You sure? FUCK” Another spasm throbbed through Eddie’s crotch.

“Very. Now can you bend your knees and try to lift them up to your chest?”

Eddie struggled to stretch his long legs up as Waylon grabbed a couple pillows to place under Eddie’s lower back.

“These will help. Eddie, are you still with me?”

“Yes. I’m fine…. Waylon.”

“Good. Now let’s go back to where we started again.” And Waylon crawled up Eddie to kiss him again. A bit too forceful with his mouth, but fuck his patience was paper thin at this point. Eddie’s skin burned like hot iron against his own.   The smell of Eddie’s musky heat slick was so potent, nothing else existed besides them to one another. All Waylon wanted out of life at that moment was to claim and sooth his needy omega with everything he had to give. But Eddie didn’t seem to mind and moaned loudly under Waylon’s more aggressive affections. Starting by violently nipping Eddie’s lips with the edges of his teeth until they were red and swollen and Eddie gasping for air.  Waylon’s hands wandered to every inch of Eddie he could reach. Playing with his nipples one at a time, to grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss to helping Eddie stretch his legs up further. Before settling to stroke Eddie’s and his dick in hand to help him get really hard again. Eddie was back to half-mast at least before he grabbed Waylon’s hand.

“Waylon, please. You’re driving me insane! Please fill me up already!”

              Waylon would smirk with pride if he wasn’t so horny he couldn’t do anything else but comply. He pushed Eddie’s granite-hard shins apart as he took his place between them.  Rubbing his foreskin over Eddie’s small lips, spreading around the dripping mess from before to ease himself in. He steadily pushed into  Eddie, slowly but not stopping until he was buried to the hilt at the top of his knot. Eddie was finally more relaxed but still so damn wet. So soft and warm, he felt like what heaven should feel like.

“Fuck Eddie...you feel so good. Fuck.” Waylon moved only a couple inches back before thrusting back into the omega. Pulling out more and more as he continued to prolong the act. Eddie’s own impatience flared as he curled his arms around Waylon and palmed against his lower back. Trying to shove Waylon into him even harder.

“Waylon~please! Please, I need you, I need you, Darling...”

Waylon’s thin restraint finally and fully snapped at Eddie’s simpering requests.

He pulled out only to have the room to shove Eddie’s legs to stretch up until his kneecaps touched his chest before sliding his manhood back in. Waylon started a much harsher thrusting speed into Eddie, finally unencumbered by Eddie’s legs or his self-restraint. The position allowing Waylon to thrust in even deeper. Which only made them both grow more desperate in their ecstasy.  Eddie’s soft moans turned into pleasurable screams. He clawed at Waylon’s back, his instincts confused between sex and fighting. Egging on his potential alpha into proving just how “virile” he was in all aspects. Waylon being so riled up was more than ready to rise to the challenge.

“Please harder! Harder! Darling harder!” Eddie howled as gripped the sheets in one hand and clawed Waylon’s side with the other.

“Fuck. Yes.”  Waylon growled between gulps of air. He started thrusting into Eddie with everything he’s got “‘God you feel amazing Eddie.” Waylon tried to refocus on Eddie’s face.

Eddie’s eyes were distant again, unfocused towards the ceiling, not Waylon. Waylon slowed down the punishing pace and said.

“Eddie look at me.” Eddie violently shifted to look back up at Waylon. Clearly enraged and demanding an explanation of why Waylon was stopping.

“I won’t keep doing this if you don’t look at me. You know who I am still, right?”

“Yes,….you’re my Waylon?” Eddie asked skeptically. It was difficult to remember anything when half of your body’s blood supply is downstairs.

      “Yes.Now just keep looking at me, nothing else. Just me.” Waylon sped up again as he stared at the writhing omega beneath him. Waylon was going to make sure Eddie knew exactly who was the first to knot him properly.  Eddie shivered and squirmed under the intimate eye contact. Eddie bite his lips to near bleeding trying to hold back his groans as Waylon’s violent thrusts forced them out of him. The more Waylon stared and thrust his knot against his hole, the higher the pressure from before rose even higher. Waylon forced himself to think of ice and frost and unsavory things to postpone his impending orgasm. His knot has never been so big, but he was pushing it further and further in each thrust. It was getting close to the now or never situation for the both of them. Waylon gripped Eddie’s shoulders for more balance, helping him thrust even deeper into the man. His fingers leaving brutal bruising that drove Eddie’s arousal even higher.

“Eddie, touch yourself. Now”

Eddie used one hand to grip his prick and tried to match Waylon’s pace.

“Eddie,” Waylon commanded again with a rumbling snarl.

Eddie then used his other hand to tease and press against Waylon’s hickies around one of his nipples. The pleasure and pain of touching his sensitive and damaged skin rippled through Eddie like an electric current. Waylon smiled like a Cheshire cat at seeing Eddie’s total submission to his demands.

“Such a good omega.” Waylon leaned down as he crooned the praise near Eddie’s lips. Everything was too much. The pressure, Waylon’s manhood, the teasing of his nipples, his alpha’s praise. And Waylon’s piercing dark eyes watching him feel all of it. Eddie couldn’t stop his orgasm if he tried. The pressure inside him finally released, forcing him to cum and shudder around his new mate. Spurting out cum from his manhood as he moaned Waylon's name.

Feeling Eddie’s cunt start to tighten around him, Waylon impulsively thrust his knot all the way inside finally. Eddie barely felt the stretch as his prolonged orgasm overcame him. Seeing stars as his toes curled so hard he’d felt like the wicked witch that the house fell on.

The sensation of finally finally finally knotting the omega that’s been driving his instincts wild was beyond words. Waylon felt like his body was experiencing heaven and an earthquake as he started to flood Eddie’s inside with his seed.

         Eddie’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around Waylon as they rode out the tremors of their consecutive orgasms. Waylon barely breathed as he laid his head on Eddie’s chest, so overwhelmed by feeling Eddie’s cunt contract around his cumming knot. Nothing else felt as intense as this moment. Nothing else mattered but him and his satisfied omega writhing below him. Waylon never thought that describing an orgasm as earth-shattering could feel like an understatement. This is what all his old sex ed books meant by “indescribable closeness” between alpha and omega soulmates when they finally knot. The pair laid their conjoined, lost in their combined ecstasy for a while. Simply existing in the long moment with the other. 

              Once his heart stopped pounding out of his chest, Waylon looked up at Eddie to take a moment to admire his handiwork. Eddie was gasping for short breaths and looked positively ravished. Waylon used what little energy he still had to help them turn on their sides. They were going to be joined together for awhile after all.  He hoped his knot wasn’t too uncomfortable for his omega.His knot was almost as big as a softball after all the build-up of smelling Eddie’s heat for hours and trying to reach him and then prep him. When enough blood finally flowed back to his brain, Waylon was coherent enough to voice his concerns. “You okay there Eddie? No pain?”

“Huh? Yeah, the pain is gone. Now I just feel….” Eddie tried to find the right word but settled for  “Full. Mostly weird and full... But in a good way.”

“You’re gonna feel full for a while. My knot is going to be filling you with cum until it deflates.” Waylon shuddered and shut his eyes as Eddie’s cunt sharply contracted around him. While Eddie’s dick twitched against both their stomachs. Looking back at Eddie, Waylon couldn’t help but grin like a villain. Eddie’s clearing bloodshot eyes were wide with surprise. Holding his backhand against his mouth like he was trying to bite back his shock.

Eddie **_liked_ ** what he just heard. Or his body at least did. And Waylon wasn’t about to not act on this new information.

“Do you like hearing my vulgar talk, Eddie?” Waylon crooned with a smile as he took Eddie’s half hard hot dick in his free hand. Using his previous cum and spit as lube.

Eddie turned his face away in shame. Eddie’s upper body shifted from a healthy heat fever pink to a dark rose red blush of embarrassment. He looked so genuinely flustered and sweet, Waylon just wanted to eat him up.

Waylon stroked down Eddie’s shaft but gripped tight around the base. Waylon asked again “Don’t you Eddie?” Eddie’s hip thrust between Waylon’s hand and his knot. The pain and pleasure of both finally letting Eddie let go of his shame. Even as his fists gripped the bedding with an iron grip.

“FFFF yes.” Eddie gasped as his racing heart beat roared like thunder through his body. He would swear Waylon could feel his pulse in his groin.

“Yes, what?”

“Waylon” Eddie pleaded. His dick was somehow starting to harden again.

        “You like the idea of me filling you up, don’t cha Eddie,” Waylon stated as he slowly grasped the shaft a couple times. Before resuming his teasing by stopping to play with the tip. His feather-light touches danced along his head before teasing the cum that started to drip out with his thumb. Eddie whined as Waylon started to slowly stroke him up and down. He didn’t know how Waylon managing to get him hard again so soon. But he’s not going to start complaining.

“You like the idea of me wanting and claiming you.” Waylon slowly tightened his grip on Eddie’s dick while maintaining a deliberate stroking pace. Eddie almost choked on his tongue when Waylon twisted his hand when he pulled up to the head and back down again.

Waylon smiled a wicked grin as he asked in a deep tone.

“Can you feel me? Feeling yourself get swollen with my knot and cum.” Eddie was biting his lip as he tried to not thrust harder into Waylon’s hand.

“I asked you question, Sweetheart,” Waylon emphasized the question by shimming his hips to further push his knot into Eddie.

“YES! I...I….I can feel you you inside me!” Eddie gasped as Waylon teased his g spot with his knot by pushing deeper.

“You like the thought of being so full, you can feel my seed drip out onto our bed. Only to be filled up by me again _because you’re mine_.” Waylon started to bite around Eddie’s nipples, leaving bruises in his wake. His hand slowed down from shifting focus to his chest. But the lovely whimpering sounds Eddie was making told him that his omega didn’t seem to mind too much. The high pitched sounds mingled together with the satisfying creaking sound of the bed beneath them. The submissive noises Eddie was making was music to Waylon’s ears. And he wanted to hear a sympathy of those wonderful sounds.

Waylon stated in his deepest alpha voice. “You are mine, aren’t you?”

“I’m yours. I’m yours.” At Eddie’s confirmation, Waylon tightened his grip on Eddie’s shaft as he kept his steady pace. Waylon couldn’t take his eyes off Eddie’s face, even if Eddie tried to hide it against his pillow.  Eddie was close and Waylon wanted to see him break from cumming on his knot. He needed to see his omega find true relief.

“Yes you are. You wanna have my pups one day too. Don’t you Sweetheart?”

“YESYESYES!WAYLON PLEASE!” Eddie howled as he shifted his hips between Waylon’s clever hands and heavy knot. Waylon’s hand sped up to match the desperation in Eddie’s voice.

“Come on Eddie, let me see your pretty eyes as you cum.”

Eddie looked down to stare into Waylon’s cassiterite brown eyes. His own eyes watering with overstimulation but his body screaming for more.  Waylon was hypnotized by Eddie’s utterly ruined expression.

Waylon gave a soft smile as their eyes connected. Then he whispered “My Beautiful Omega.”

Pleasure spasmed from Eddie’s curling toes to his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull as he came. Never breaking eye contact with his alpha as he orgasmed from both organs in Waylon’s thrall. Waylon trembled and moaned as he watched and felt Eddie climax around him. 

“Beautiful, just beautiful” Waylon sentimentally said after he stopped shaking. He then placed an affectionate chaste kiss over Eddie’s heart.

          At that moment, Eddie felt so exposed and so loved. He didn’t know what else to do. He curled over his Alpha like a comforting blanket and nuzzled against the top of Waylon’s head. Eddie muttering a soft “thank you” against Waylon as he tried to pull him closer somehow. Waylon deeply inhaled his Omegas scent. He almost felt drunk from the calmness and love he felt at that moment. Eddie’s scent had seeped into everywhere around them. He could taste it mingle with his blood in his mouth from before. Every instinct and teaching in his memory yelled at him to bite Eddie and bind them. But he knew they needed to get out of the asylum and get Eddie better first. Eddie deserved to get better first. To get treated right and be in his right mind if he chooses to be with someone. Waylon’s will stayed iron strong, even if his mind dreamed up the day Eddie in his right mind, wanted his bite and his pups for real.

Hearing a sniffling noise, Waylon looked up to Eddie’s face.

“I don’t know why I’m crying! I’m happy!” Eddie started as fat tears started to fall down his face.

“You came back. I’m not alone anymore. And you didn’t hurt me!” Eddie’s tears dribbled down his face and onto his chest and Waylon.

Without thinking, Waylon tried to lean up to kiss Eddie. The couple flinched from the discomfort of Waylon’s knot being pulled. “Sorry” Waylon muttered as he settled into being able to kiss Eddie’s neck and jawline. Wiping away Eddie’s tears with his free hand.

“It’s alright to cry. It just means your so happy, your body doesn’t know what else to do.”

        Waylon stroked Eddie’s neck as he softly explained. He didn’t know what else to do but keep offering affection to the Omega. Eddie’s happy sobbing slowly winded down. Their heartbeats slowing down to a steady rhythm as their bodies remained intertwined. The sandman’s dust slowly creeping up on them. Falling asleep to listening to each other’s heartbeats and soft breathing. The duo finding peaceful rest for the first time in ages in the other’s embrace under the quiet moonlight pouring over them.


	3. Chapter 3

             Waylon woke up sharply, confused and barely coherent but fully awake. Mildly pissed at himself, he must have woke himself up with his own snoring again. Spooned against what felt like a warm wall of bone and muscle, he was tempted to just snuggle closer and go back to sleep. But Eddie’s lingering musk smelled so good. And his prick was still buried deep inside the relaxed warmth, starting to harden again. How has he relaxed in bed without a warm omega before?. But Waylon’s other basic needs became prominently known, so Waylon slowly started to detach himself from Eddie. As nice as it felt, Nature was calling and he needed to get them water anyway. Eddie murmured in his sleep as Waylon removed himself from the embrace. But he rolled onto the spot Waylon warmed up curled around Waylon’s pillow. The shift altered Eddie’s quiet breathing to unique snore. It sounded more fitting for a cat purring while having a cold then a giant of a man sleeping. Waylon barely opened his eyes in the process, even the pale sunlight assaulted his tired eyes. He had a good enough idea of where everything was anyway. “Ew.” He thought to himself as he felt a mild itchy sensation on his stomach from the dried remnants of their fluids from before. He’ll just help Eddie clean up when he wakes up too.

        But first things first, dealing with himself first. And so he made his way to the bathroom with the empty water bottles. Quickly relieving his bladder, his mind started to wake up along with its body. As the sandman’s handiwork faded away, the gears of his mind tried to start turning again. The morning light illuminated the dark rooms more vividly than the many candles and the flickering light bulbs overhead.  Waylon started to see little details as he went about to cleaning his hands and replenishing their water. Washing his hands, he saw the tiniest specks of blood on the bathroom countertops. The scarlet specks on the granite counter stood out more violently during that soft moment of daily life then the blood splattered over the walls and ceiling around the asylum. The little speckle of blood before him reminded him **_who_ ** exactly he had made love to and was taking care of. Waylon started to anxiously shake as he left the filled water bottles on the bathroom counter. He quietly raced to his omega. His mind torn between feeling right about caring for his potential soulmate in a time or weakness and knowing he had got into bed with a murderer who could easily turn on him if angered. Looking across the room, softly filled with pale gold sunlight and the soothing pheromones of his sated omega, his anxieties seemed out of place as a crippled mule at a rodeo. Downright absurd and impractical.

Waylon grabbed a blanket on the floor and threw it over the sleeping man. Eddie barely stirred, only curling into the blanket around Waylon’s scented pillow. The man who chased him down an elevator shaft and into a locker seemed like a completely different creature than the man before him. Waylon thought to himself as he watched the man's chest rise and fall with each breath.

“I mated a killer. I knotted a man who has a kill count in real life.”

      The figurative devil’s advocate on Waylon’s shoulder badgered him in defense of their mate.

”So do you. And he probably started during the riot when he was about to be gang-raped.” Waylon’s nose flared and hands tightened on the bedspread under his fingers at the thought of anyone forcing themselves on Eddie. Waylon’s logical anxious side bitterly argued against the empathetic side rooted in alpha instincts and inclinations to defend his mate.

"But he kept the ones who didn't die and tried to make them women."

"You do remember he had his mind put into a fucking Nazi experiment blender right? You saw the “Paperclip” files."

"But the bodies." A bit of bile rose up Waylon’s throat at the scene by the attic steps. He swallowed it down as he continued to argue with himself while watching Eddie sleep.

"But everyone in the building has killed each other or tried too when something set them off and started the riots. And Eddie was shoved into that machine that basically cracked open his dreams and put them on a screen right before it started. You don’t know how it’d affect his behavior. And you saw him before that, he was all there mentally. He was terrified, he probably knew what he could become something worse if he was put in the machine"

     Waylon looked down on the bed, at Eddie’s soft but scarred face. Each memory felt like a different lifetime. The scared patient being dragged away, the predator that chased him with knife in hand, the blunt negotiator that questioned him in the bathroom, and the Omega in pain overjoyed to see him again. In the soft moment, Eddie barely looked like the same creature from any of his vivid memories. Naked and peacefully curled around Waylon’s pillow and half shrouded in blankets. But then again, if Eddie was awake he could probably say the same thing for Waylon after everything that has happened.

”But he still killed that man on the table in his workshop."

"And we killed Julian. And Murkoff tortured every soul here until violence was the only escape. And as fucked up as his actions were, his intent was never murder or death. Which can’t be said for ninety percent of everyone still alive in this shitpit."

“Dead is still dead. He’s the reason the poor bastard is dead.”

“Murkoff is the reason hundreds of people are dead or praying for death here. And dead is you if you don’t work together to get out of this shithole and make sure they pay for all of this.”

“Fuck, the camera!” Waylon turned frantically looking through the pillows and scraps by the vent for his camera. He found it under a hand stitched blanket with names on the borders. Checking it, it was still on. The screen was partially unhinged from the fall but the memory card was unharmed. Waylon began pacing again while checking over his film. He felt a wave of nausea as he saw the condition of the patients and the building from the beginning of his camera memory to falling down the elevator shaft trying to avoid Eddie.

“OUCH” and he looked down, he stepped on something sharp and tiny. After crouching down to check if it stabbed through the skin, he looked up. The vent he crawled through was open, the vent grate still hung in place by the single corner screw. And well, the moral argument went out the window and his Alpha instincts went “O hell no.” Waylon tried to check the floor for any more screws he could find, he found one more. Damaged and old but usable. He then began looking through the drawers of the desk by the bathroom. Hopefully, Eddie kept something he could use to insert the screws.

“Hallelujah a GAM Hammer,” Waylon whispered because honestly, his inner nerd always loved the stupid tool design. A small hammer that had tiny screwdrivers hidden inside it like Russian dolls, how can that not seen as awesome? The thing was tiny enough for a small woman’s hands and so brightly patterned it was glaringly clear even in the soft daylight. It looked more like a decorative paperweight gift for mother’s day then a tool in a doctor’s office but screw it, as long as it fixed the screws it could work.

“Now the hard part. Getting up there.” Waylon thought to himself, trying to figure out how he’s gonna get on top of the lockers. Waylon was not a short or a scrawny alpha, but the lockers were six inches taller and he had a sleeping omega in the room. Seeing the candle covered desk on the opposite side of the bathroom entrance. Waylon tried to force the desk a little closer but no dice. The thing was nailed to the ground for some reason. It was like a rock formation that fused with the architecture. It wasn’t going anywhere, but the chair sure was. It wasn’t nearly high enough to help Waylon reach the top of the row of lockers. Waylon had to claw and grab the roof the lockers as he pulled himself up from the chair. The struggle sounded like a tone-deaf man banging a Jamaican drum as he struggled to get on top. Waylon nearly stopped breathing as the lockers shook and almost tipped over from his attempts to stand up. He carefully shuffled to the middle of the long locker cabinet and laid across it evenly as he tried to catch his breath. He peered over towards the bed, fully expecting Eddie to start laughing at his antics or be downright furious for being woken up. Eddie was murmuring to himself but didn’t even bother opening his eyes. He merely moved farther away from the noise and curled into his pillow.

“How is he still asleep?” Waylon thought to himself as he watched Eddie turn over and start purr snoring again.

        It took a while for Waylon to carefully stand up on the unsteady locker. It felt like the locker could topple over at any second. He had to gently lean down on top of the locker to grab a screw and right size screwdriver. He screwed in the first screw diagonal of the one already in place. Stabilize the grate first so he can grab it for balance for fixing the others. He was half glad Eddie wasn’t awake to see him standing on his tiptoes to reach the top corner near the ceiling. Took forever but he got it tight and even tightened the original one to stabilize it. The last screw was old and rusty so it fought against being turned. He was so focused on keeping his balance trying to force the last screw to turn. Waylon was too busy muttering to himself to hear the faint banging and breathing in the distance getting closer.

“Come on, come on, don’t break, don’t break” Waylon didn’t realize he was talking out loud to himself as he was finishing the work.

“Darling?” Eddie mumbled from the bed. A giant crash in the same room didn’t stir him, but Waylon’s mutterings managed to stir the sleeping beauty from his deep slumber. Because logic and rational reasoning hold up so well in this place. Waylon turned from the grate for a moment, one hand still holding on it. Eddie slowly reached out his arm behind him, panicking when he didn’t feel Waylon there. Eddie tried to quickly get up and turn around but the faint soreness of his first knotting and exhaustion still slowed him down by a couple seconds.

“Eddie are you…” Waylon didn’t get to finish his sentence. A pair of hands grabbed the vent grates like a caged animal in a trap.

      A shriek “Where’s the fucking bitch?!” echoed from the vent. Waylon panicked, almost falling backward off the locker. He just gripped the vent harder with one hand and shoved the screwdriver in between the grates teeth without looking what he was trying to hit. A voice yelled out “FUCK YOU” as Waylon hit something soft and squishy with the screwdriver on the other side. Waylon peering in to see the alpha variant he stabbed in the eye socket.

“Get away from my Darling you fucking homewrecking SLUT!” Eddie barked from their bed as he tried to move to the corner of the bed and grab his knife on the floor nearby.

Waylon could see the spark of coherent terror in the alpha’s variant’s eyes when he heard Eddie’s voice. The intruder screamed “FUCK. IT’S THE GROOM!” and threw himself back into the vents, trying to escape with his life.

“Don’t come back!” Waylon yelled into the vent. He turned to tell Eddie “He’s gone, we’re okay” but he saw that Eddie sitting on the corner of their bed, naked, crying, and holding his knife. Eddie was literally shaking in rage, even as tears welled up in his bloodshot eyes.

“You used me!” Eddie babbled as heavy teardrops of tears and blood started to fall. Waylon’s heart sank at the sight. Half scared of the knife and half concerned for his crying omega. Eddie continued in short gasps “You took what you wanted FROM ME!” Eddie inhaled deeply so he could keep screaming at Waylon.

”And now you’re trying to leave me!” Eddie wiped his tears with his free hand as he continued shouting “So you could run off with that WHORE!”

Waylon knew he had to act fast in calming Eddie down. Waylon raised his voice, saying in as deep a tone he could muster.

”Eddie take a deep breath through your mouth and hold it”. Eddie flinched at the tone and complied. Waylon waited a moment and then said: “Breath out, through your nose.” Eddie looked furious and confused but complied.

“Do it again. Now.” And Waylon added a growl to the order. Eddie did it again and again. A breathing exercise Waylon learned when he had learned to deal with panic attacks. Eddie was still crying, but having his Alphas attention and doing what he wanted helped soothe some aspect of his insecurity. But Waylon wasn’t coming down from the lockers until Eddie heard his side of the story.

Waylon then said “Eddie I need you to focus and listen. Can you listen to me?”

Eddie nodded to confirm. From what Waylon could make out from Eddie’s face with it facing away from the window light, he wasn’t as murderous as before.

Waylon tried to keep his voice calm and steady as he tried to explain.

“I’m not leaving you! I was trying to block the vents so no one else could hurt us. See?” Waylon grabbed the grate-cover and yanked, the metal of the grate clanged slightly against the very tight screws Waylon just put in.

 “You weren’t trying to leave with that whore?” Eddies voice sounded small while asking the question. Eddie was coherent and clearly not “The Groom” at the moment. But he was still a distraught damaged Omega, and very much still holding his favored knife. Waylon tried to think quick of how to word it to get through Eddie’s and the Groom’s inclinations.

“The guy in the vent was an Alpha coming for YOU Eddie.” Eddie’s face fell from mild anger to well, surprise, confusion, and disbelief.

“They wanted to hurt YOU or take YOU away from me. That’s why I was trying to fix the vent before so that doesn’t happen.”

Waylon could see Eddie’s knife arm relax and fall against his body in rest. Eddie was starting to believe him.

“I stabbed him when he tried to break open the vent like I did when you begged me to came to help you. Then he ran away. I'm not leaving you. We’re partners. I'm your Waylon remember?”

“Da...Waylon. If that’s true I’m sorry.”

“Eddie put the knife back next to the bed. And I’ll give you the screwdriver and you can see the bastard’s blood on it.”

“No. It’s fine. I believe you...I’m gonna put the knife down. Don’t be scared of me. Lovers shouldn’t be afraid of one another.” Eddie laid the knife down on the floor by his feet.

“No, they shouldn’t…. Do you want help cleaning yourself up?”

Eddie’s nose scrunched up as he looked down and started brushing off the flaking pieces of dried cum off his stomach with his fingers.

“No. I can do it myself. I might be having a “heat’ but I’m not a complete invalid.” Eddie grabbed one of the many blankets on the bed and wrapped it around his waist before getting up from the bed and walking towards Waylon and the bathroom.

“Okay. But don’t get your hopes up for your….Truckers showers in getting super clean again.” Waylon chose his wording carefully. Not wanting to risk setting off Eddie’s temper by putting him and the term Whore in the same sentence. Even if it was just slang of a “whore’s bath”.

“As long as I can get our spunk off me, I don’t care. It feels sticky and disgusting at this point. Do you want help coming down from your perch?” It was then Waylon realized he had no safe way to get down by himself. The locker he climbed up on from the chair could easily fall backward and crush him and the small folding chair easily.

“....Yes. Can you just hold the locker still? I don’t want it to tip over and squish me.”

“Okay, Mr. Park.” Eddie stood in front of the locker and pushed against the doors to press them together against the wall.

“Go now.” Waylon quickly moved to the corner edge near the chair. Carefully holding on as he dangled off the edge again. Feet searching for the chair seat and dropping safely onto it after finding it.

On the stable ground again, Waylon felt like an idiot for getting stuck on a locker like a cat in a tree. Rubbing his neck, looking down at the floor Waylon gave Eddie’s his dues for helping him.

“So um thanks. I didn’t have a good way to get down from there. So enjoy your bath and I’ll clean up I guess. You hungry?” Waylon was picking at straws trying to fill the quiet tension of their morning-after together.

“Sure. There’s a can opener in the desk and cans under the floorboards by the window. Pull up the one with the crying Opera mask on it.” Eddie turned away to saunter into the bathroom to clean up but shivered at a sudden sensation sliding down his shin. He stopped mid-step towards the bathroom and looked down to see what was happening. Waylon’s cum was dripping down his inner thighs. Eddie’s entire upper body turned red as a bloody Rose when he realized Waylon can see it too. He raced into the bathroom without making comment, but his facial expressions and need for privacy did all the talking.

     Waylon went through the motions of shifting through the floorboards to find Eddie’s stash after getting the can opener. It didn’t take long, there were dozens upon dozens of canned food stashed under the wooden planks. Waylon just grabbed a half crushed box of crackers and four cans of apple slices and peach preserves before putting the wood planks back into place. He drank a little water to cool down after shifting all the heavy floorboards. However getting the can opener to work was the real tedious part of the process. The thing must have been made specifically for someone of Eddie’s size because Waylon needed both hands to turn it and had to use his feet to hold the cans in place. Waylon kept having to start again because he cut at a weird angle causing the metal to warp. It was a trial to finish opening all the way around the cans, so Waylon kinda forced the tops to curl open for one or two.

    “Yes! Take that you metal assholes.” Waylon said triumphantly to the defeated metal cans as he placed them on the ground at the foot of the bed. The small night table was covered in the half dozen water bottles for them. They could just roll over and grab one if one of them was hungry. Waylon scooched towards the middle of the bed while waiting for Eddie to come out of the bathroom. Curled up on top of the warm imprint left behind by the large omega. He tentatively scented Eddie’s pillows, they still smelled so _good_. Waylon closed his eyes as he hugged and smelled the pillow on the bed. Lost in the calming pheromones and comforts until he felt someone’s eyes on him.

      Looking towards the bathroom, he found Eddie. But something was “off” about the man leaning against the doorframe watching him. His hair was dripping and his muscles reflected light from the water residue. His hair pushed back only by the weight of the water soaked in it. Even his sentimental smile looked comforting. But looking at his eyes revealed the inclination to be afraid. His pupils were dilated to the size of milk saucers. Both of his irises were slim rings of silvery blue around a black chasm. Even when they made love in the twilight, Eddie’s eyes weren’t that affected by the dark. The last time Eddie’s eyes looked like that in the light was in his workshop. A frigid chill went down Waylon’s spine as he sat up and faced the man. The Groom has come out to play.

“What are you looking at Eddie?” Waylon asked skittishly. The Groom’s blatant stare making him more aware of his naked form. Shying away and covering his “vulgar parts” behind a throw pillow. The Groom’s hungry eyes looked like he was undressing Waylon in his mind.

“Sweetheart?”

The endearment snapped the Groom out of his private trance.

       Smiling that unsettling baring of teeth. “Sorry, darling. I was trying to figure out what lingerie I should get you for our wedding night. You’d be so beautiful in most kinds of wedding lingerie. Vulgar parts and all. But you’d be beautiful in anything.”

“So would you.”  Waylon wished he bit his tongue before finishing the comment. Most of his blood must still be in his partial fear boner. It'd be the only reason he could think of to explain why'd he'd make such an absurd comment to a damaged killer. The Groom’s eyes widened comically. He looked absolutely perplexed by the notion before just chuckling at Waylon’s expense.

“Now you’re being silly Darling.” But Waylon could read the pale blush rising up Gluskin’s neck. Waylon dug himself into a hole but he might have found something useful digging his way out of it. Playing the adult movie version of the Groom’s fantasy life might be the best chance he has of surviving until Eddie becomes coherent again. Waylon was just grateful he’s always had a knack for dirty talk and improv. A combination brought on by being shanghaied in high school by a school drama troupe and the mountain of trash beach novels he inherited from some great aunt that he read in recovery when he got mono from taking a CPR class in freshman year.

“You might like it if you tried it. Soft silk against your skin. Looking all handsome in your wedding tux. Me in my dress at the altar.” Waylon stretched one of his legs straight up as he laid across the bed. Hoping the vintage pin-up pose accented his legs enough to deter his Groom from any violent tendencies. The way The Groom stood perfectly still as his eyes were roamed over Waylon’s body in awe, it looked like it was working. Emboldened by his success Waylon continued the dirty talk with a softer voice.

“Both of us wearing naughty underthings only the other knows about.”

Gluskin responded, almost completely out of breath from Waylon’s comments.

“Darling, we’d risk a scandal. And I’m not suited for such things. What would our guests think?”

“I think you’d look lovely in modern strappy lingerie in blue that’d match your eyes. It’d drive me wild. But only we’d ever see them. And imagine how intense our anticipation for the honeymoon will be.”

“Darling, you already drive me wild. It’d be torture.”

“It will make our wedding night all the more sweeter.” The Groom paced towards the bed like an alley cat. Holding his predatory stare directed at Waylon as he went.

Waylon continued with his sweet voice hoping it’d lead to more pleasant results than the first time the Groom looked at him like that. Eddie’s face was turning a hot shade of pink so it could be rage or lust at this point.

“Waiting so we can rip off each other’s clothes. Knowing how we are wrapped so pretty for the other underneath them.”

Eddie leaned over the bed and yanked Waylon over to sit on the edge. Waylon yelped when Eddie grabbed him but continued talking and staring Eddie in the eyes.

“Ah! Eddie, please! Then we could make love until we’re both full and dripping with cum.”

Eddie knelt down and buried his face on Waylon's lap.

He let out a deep groan as he nuzzled against Waylon’s legs. The Groom was literally blushing so much his ears were Queen of Heart’s red. Waylon tickled the tip of one of Eddie’s ears before running his hands through Eddie’s unslicked hair.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days like this you little minx.”

“Only little death’s for now Sweetheart.” Waylon eyed Eddie's throbbing erection in his lap. “Someone's excited~” Waylon teased the inner part of Eddie's thigh with his foot, barely grazing the side of his hardening dick. Eddie stiffened at the touch pressed down against Waylon’s legs as he groaned in pain.

Waylon retracted quickly, leaning over Eddie in concern.

“I’m sorry Sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“It’s not you Darling. Sorry for scaring you. My vulgar insides are acting up again. I may have to bother you for help again.”

“It's no bother Sweetheart. I love taking care of you. Now come up here and let me see.“ Waylon shuffled toward the middle of the bed. Waiting as Eddie took his spot at the headboard. His fond but intense gaze never leaving Waylon’s naked form.

“I don't deserve you, Darling. So pure and yet you're such a vixen.”

“Open wide, need to stretch a little every time.”  Waylon sweetly asked as he took his spot between Eddie’s muscular legs. There seemed to be so much MORE of Eddie in the daylight. He did have a knack for blending into the shadows during the night. Now he can’t hide anything from Waylon. But then again, neither could Waylon. Eddie smirked as he pulled Waylon closer.

”Whatever you want Darling.“ He said with a growl, his breath a ghost against Waylon’s chapped lips. Before grabbing Waylon into a forceful kiss. At least he paid attention to Waylon’s more aggressive kisses the night before. Eddie was a quick learner, even if he still needed to figure out how strong his tongue actually is.

       Waylon clung to Eddie’s chest as Eddie wore himself out early on trying to control him. Gradually taking control of the kiss with a teasing caress of his tongue against Eddie’s lips and soft touches grazing Eddie’s neck and shoulders. The violent man melted like butter under the tenderness.  

“Sweetheart let me prep you for a moment.  Your kissing is distracting.”

“Don’t bother Darling. I stretched it a little when I was cleaning it up in the bathroom.”

”Eddie you're not supposed to put cloth up there!”

”I didn't do that. Most of our love seed was dripping out anyway. I shoved my fingers in to help it leak out and then cleaned up.

“Okay, but there’s no such thing as too prepared Sweetheart. Let me help you~” Waylon cooed at Eddie who blushed deeply as he opened his legs wider to reveal his drooling cunt and hard prick. Waylon started a little rough with two fingers down to the knuckles. But he made sure to curl them all the way up to stroke Eddie’s g-spot with every stroke. Eddie fell back with fluttering eyes in response to the growing pleasure. Once Eddie was perfectly soft and loose while gripping the sheets and shaking, Waylon leaned over his chest to ask.

“Sweetheart, I want to try a different position. It’d be fun.”

“Are we making a book of sex positions Darling?” The Groom’s toothy smirk made Waylon’s mind flatline and he blurted out.

“There’s one already, the Karma Sutra…It’s a religious book in Pagan India that taught virgins how to please their new spouse on their wedding night…..I skimmed it at a bookstore once.” It was a flimsy explanation but Waylon had to cover up his impulsive response somehow. Eddie tensed when he said he had a book of sex positions. But relaxed hearing Waylon’s frantic history lesson.

     Eddie just barked in laughter. “Well, that explains it. I thought you knew a little too much about pleasing me. Now it all makes sense.”

“Of course Sweetheart. Now, this time I’ll be on my knees and you’ll be facing the same direction. You can lean your back against me or on the headboard for balance.”

“But then I won’t be able to see your beautiful face Darling!”.

“It will be easier to last longer. So let’s try it….For me Sweetheart?” Waylon tried to sound cute while fluttering his big eyelashes. He mostly wanted this position to make sure the Groom couldn’t choke him to death if his dirty talk went too far. Waylon knew himself, and dirty talk was both his specialty and his biggest cockblock in his one previous relationship. It’s gotten him slapped and sent to the couch as many times it’s helped him set the mood. He didn’t want to test those odds with a frisky giant.

“Okay, Darling. For you.” Eddie relented and let Waylon take out his hand help him into position. They both turned to face the headboard as Waylon moved up to kneel on top of some pillows. Eddie spread his legs out as Waylon helped him find the right placement of his long hairless legs. They curved around one another like vines, moving around each other and helping them get into position. Eddie shifting enough to the side to let Waylon breathe easier while allowing closeness they both enjoyed during lovemaking.  Waylon’s head just under Eddie’s arm that weaved back to lean on Waylon’s back for a little support. Waylon’s own sturdy arms wound themselves around Eddie’s wide hips. Easing Eddie down onto his lap.

“Now, slide down slowly Sweetheart….Just like that.... You’re such a good listener.”

Eddie’s eyes glazed over from the soft sensation of easing onto Waylon’s hard cock. A long moan escaped as Waylon slid his way inside him. The shift in their lovemaking then was figurative night and day compared to their first time. Yesterday it felt like he would die any second if he didn’t move faster, try harder, race towards relief. His body wanting and pushing out Waylon and his manhood like an unwanted stranger in it’s home.

      Now it felt like a balm for a pain he’s had so long he didn’t even recognize as pain anymore but finally found comfort from. His body welcomed Waylon in, like he was always supposed to be there. Even letting Waylon’s gentle hands guide him down, slowly and carefully. This time it felt so much more intimate, even if he couldn’t look into his Darling’s eyes like before.  He could feel Waylon’s lips kiss his sides and feel the tiny impatient sounds against his skin. His Darling whispers of praise tickled his ribs and made his heart melt.

Waylon shuddered as Eddie’s soft heat wrapped around him. Even the pressure of Eddie’s weight felt good, felt solid and comforting on top of him.

“Almost there Sweetheart. Yes. Yes. Yes. There. Now try to relax before moving Sweetheart.”

Eddie knew he could move, he felt like puddie he was so relaxed. But looking at Darling’s face poking out under his arms, he chose to wait. “Her” eyes were clenched in deep concentration as “she” took deep breaths. The Groom mused to himself.

“How sweet. She’s trying to hold back for my sake. She is such a good lover.”

Waylon tried to stay calm as he told Eddie softly.

“You’re doing so well Sweetheart. I promise to do my best to take care of you.”

“You already done so much for me Darling. I promise to go slow.”

Eddie started moving his hips up and down. Finally figuring out he didn’t need to move his entire body this early on.

“Y-y-you’re such a good Omega Eddie. Taking me so well, so sweetly. “ Waylon’s arms relaxed to let Eddie move freely. They rubbed over Eddie’s warm skin, leaving affection in their wake. Eddie couldn’t get enough of his Darling’s hands or praise.

“I ah, ah ah, try Darling~ You make it so easy to be loved. I can’t wait to marry you!”

“I can’t wait to bond you too. You will look so beautiful with my mark on you and yours on me.” Eddie’s pace sped up in excitement from Waylon’s words. Waylon’s hands gripped Eddie’s hips to the point of dark bruises trying to slow him down. Eddie groaned from the harsh touches and obeyed his alpha. His desperation for his “Darling” only growing. He started to drool as he pleaded to Waylon.

“Yes, Yes, YES. Please. I want to be yours like you're mine Darling.”

“We will. And when we are,  I promise to do everything to give us pups.”

“Yes. Please, Darling. You'll be an amazing mother to raise the babies. I want to have your babies Darling!"

“And you will. I promise I will bond with you when we’re both ready for it.”

“Darling, I want to feel you inside me, Darling~” Eddie attempts to grind down and shake his hips to push down on Waylon’s knot.

“I am inside you, Sweetheart.” Waylon thrust his own hips upward to emphasize the point.

Eddie groaned from feeling the hard press of Waylon’s knot against his rim.

“I want to be one with you Darling! I need your knot.”

“Just a little more Sweetheart. A little patience goes a long way.” And Waylon smiled as he used one hand to play with the healing bruises on Eddie’s nipple. Eddie’s head fell back as he deeply moaned feeling Waylon pinch and tease his tits.

“Move a little faster Sweetheart. We’re still getting there.”

Eddie starting to thrust up and down onto Waylon’s dick in quick succession. Keeping the same distance to not risk knotting. Not until his Darling said he could. He started to stroke his own prick to try and cum that way first.

“I can hardly wait for the day I can make you an honest Omega like you make be an honest Alpha. You want that don’t you?”

“Yes, yes yes. Each other’s forever!”

Waylon then shoved Eddie’s hips fully downward, pushing his knot into Eddie’s cunt. The slick and slow build up allowing it to pop in without obstruction.

The sudden heavy presence in his tender spot and his tight grip over his manhood, Eddie moaned out Waylon’s name as he climaxed. Waylon growled in contentment as Eddie’s orgasm started to milk his knot and Eddies prick’s cum spurted up past his arms around him. Pleasure shuddered through them as they clung to one another. After a couple minutes of enjoying the moment, Waylon’s legs really started to cramp from Eddie’s ragdoll weight keeping him pinned on his knees.

“Sweetheart?”

“Mmm?” Eddie was practically purring against Waylon’s body. Completely relaxed and boneless from his orgasm. Not even the cum from his prick drying on his neck and torso could ruin his mood.

“Eddie, I need to move a little, I’m going to try to move us together so don’t panic when I do.”

Eddie murmured to Waylon. “Do what you want with me, my Darling.”

Waylon took a deep breath before he tried to lift Eddie up a little to unbend his legs. Getting up his legs felt amazing after being pinned but he couldn’t get balanced and fell onto his back with Eddie still knotted inside him.  Landing on top of Waylon against the bed, was when Eddie started to panic. He reached around and grabbed Waylon turned them on their sides. Both parties flinched from the various actions that pulled and pushed the knot uncomfortably.

Once on their sides, Eddie tried to curl and see over his shoulder to check his mate. “Darling?! Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Just a bruised nose, but mostly my ego hurts. I didn’t plan that very well.”

Eddie chuckled as Waylon rubbed his nose behind him. “Well, a lot of your blood is in your figurative downstairs.”

At Eddie’s comment Waylon started giggling. Almost shaking from trying to force down his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked tilting his head.

“Nothing , it’s just some patient Dennis kept describing you as the dreaded “ _the man downstairs_ ” and it’s just funny hearing “ _the man downstairs”_ talking about my downstairs.”

Waylon emphasized the nickname like the story character of a fireside horror story like the “ _Escaped Convict with a hook_ ”. Which made the situation feel even funnier for the blonde programmer. Waylon managed to comment after he calmed down a little.

“You have an odd sense of humor, Park.”

“I’ve been told as much by many people.”

Waylon snuggled closer to Eddie as he enjoyed the warmth. Eddie’s body started to tense against him.  The gears in Gluskin’s head were turning, it was anyone’s guess what exactly was going on up there. Eddie’s back had tensed into a rock as he turned his head and asked.

“Waylon Park, can I tell you something?”

Waylon looked a little startled at Eddie remembering and using his full name. But responded “Sure. What?”

“I want to tell you how I got here. In case I don’t make it out when we run. I’m not gonna feel this lucid for long and I want someone to remember how I got here. And not just the slap-n-dash files Murkoff has on me. What really happened.”

Waylon knew Gluskin probably suffered some form of psychosis or inclination for lying to protect his fantasies. But he also knew that the file on Eddie was heavily blacked out and altered with only the vaguest details of Eddie’s past. This might be the best chance at insight into who is soulmate actually is.

“I’m listening. But don’t try to bullshit me, Eddie.”

“I will try not to. So I’ve always had some problems after what happened to me as a child, but I had some medications to help with my moodiness. They didn’t have a specific medical term where I’m from but one of my peers here had it and called it shellshock from trauma. I was moody and didn’t like anyone touching me, but I didn’t want to hurt people. When I was older, not a child or a man. I think 14 or 16. My sister Mary and Mum got sick. Dreadfully sick. I tried to be a good son and brother, I took care of them, I took care of myself and my mother’s tailor shop and tenant upstairs. I tried, I swear I tried to keep things together.

We didn’t have a lot of money for much besides my meds and essentials. My Mother said this would pass, it was just a flu bug. That’d her and Mary just needed to sleep it off. Spring mornings had turned into weeks and well into Hot summer months. They weren’t getting better and I didn’t have a lot of months left on my med supply.”

     Waylon stayed quiet as he hugged Eddie from behind. From the uneven breathing and small hiccups, it wasn’t exactly rocket science to figure out Eddie was starting to really cry. Waylon just hugged Eddie’s back tighter as he listened to Eddie tell his story.

“One night, in August, after I helped the both of them bathe and eat, they went to sleep. They went to bed and never woke up.  I couldn’t, I couldn’t even comprehend them being dead. And my medications had finally started to run out of refills. I became a mess. I was obsessed with my normal duties of maintaining the home, of cleaning everything up for when they wake up. I thought “They aren’t dead, they can’t be dead! Mom said they would be fine, so they must be fine.”  Eddie’s voice took a deep gruffer tone as his breathing from his mouth got heavier. But he soldiered on telling his story.

“And then the visions started. I thought my dead uncle had come back to haunt me. I could see him standing menacingly in front of our shop windows. Just staring and sneering at me working behind the counter or helping a customer with a dress fitting. I put a little tv in there just so I had something to focus on to distract me when I didn’t have customers. Luckily there were a couple cheap channels that always had “Leave it to Beaver” type shows on. The shows and background noise helped me block out his ghost. It wasn’t healthy but I had figured out a sort of functional routine to survive. I was good enough with a sewing needle that people didn’t notice any difference between my handiwork and my Mother’s.”

      Waylon cringed at the idea of getting so used to hallucinations of your abuser watching you every single day, that no one else noticed what was wrong with Eddie for months.

“But it eventually summer became autumn, and when I failed to go to my therapist’s in months and my sister and me failing to go to school, the government sent a social worker. Mrs. Addi. She was concerned with my mother whom she knew was struggling with me and my sister Mary but knew we wouldn’t have missed school unless something awful happened.” Eddie tried to focus his hands on fiddling with the worn edges of a throw pillow. Trying to use sensory distractions to keep calm.

“I charmed her, made nice and tried to keep her out of my family’s rooms in the back of the store. I told her what my Mum told me, that stalled her curiosity for a while. I must have known on some level she’d break the illusion I made for myself. I did everything I could to get her to leave us alone and not visit again.”

“But eventually when she visited, she waited for me to use the restroom after having iced tea for hours with her. She ran into my mother’s room I had barred her from and found their bodies. All cleaned and tucked into bed like sleeping angels.

She took out her cellular phone and was trying to call someone to come get us. I had to stop her, they’d take them away. If they buried my family, they’d be actually dead. I wasn’t ready to be alone.” Eddie’s voice cracked as he spoke the last sentence. It brought to mind of when he was evading the Groom. Gluskin had yelled “I can’t be alone!” throughout the chase, pleading for Waylon to not break his heart again.  

      Eddie was struggling to breathe from his mouth at this point from crying.  Waylon felt inclined to believe the crying was real. If only because Eddie’s nose had become stuffed up and runny as he wiped away the tears. Most liars and psychopaths don’t go as far as to look sickly and gross as normal emotional people actually look like. Even actors avoid the ugly crying details due to the difficulty of invoking the physical body reaction of real sobbing. So unless Eddie was Oscar-worthy in lying and faking, these weren’t crocodile tears.

Eddie gathered his breath and some form of composure before continuing.

“I hit her. I grabbed a lamp and hit her. I’ve never hit anyone with anything before. There was so so much blood. I panicked I got my kit and I sewed her cuts up and cleaned them. I remember crying so much. I didn’t want to hurt her, I just wanted her to leave us alone. She was still alive. I checked her pulse, she was unconscious but her heart was beating. So I put her to bed on the couch. Everything else between then and when the police team broke down my door is a haze. I must have been crying like a baby because Mr.Golgerity our tenant above the shop must have called the cops thinking my Father found us again. And you probably saw something from my arrest somewhere. I was still well under 18 and a mentally ill ward of the state. So they sent me to a full-time medical facility for mentally ill teens.”

“Eddie that’s horrible.”

“It was bad circumstances but that doesn’t excuse what I did. But I’m not finished. I wasn’t sent to Murkoff yet.”

“Alright. Go on.”

“I did much better once I started taking my good meds again. But I learned that Ms.Addi was in a coma. Sadly, she later died from an infection a few months short of my 18th birthday. The courts wanted to make an example of me and charged me with manslaughter as an adult. Some political campaign was going on , preaching about cleaning up the streets and getting rid of dangerous people.”

“Only reason I wasn’t executed was that my lawyer used Ms.Addi’s case notes of my normal behavior and my doctor’s diagnosis of schizophrenia to keep me from the electric chair or life sentence. I was sentenced to ten years to this place when it was only Mount Massive Mental Hospital. They’ve changed the name many many times since I got here, but it’s always been horrible here.”

“Eddie I’m so sorry about your mother and sister Mary.”

“Thank you. Luckily at the youth center they actually helped me process their deaths on some level but off my meds, I can forget what happened to them or ignore the memory entirely.”

      Waylon internally pondered “It's no wonder why Eddie didn’t present as an Omega as a teen. With all the stress and pressure to function, his body was focusing on staying alive instead of growing into his Omega nature. Murkoff had probably been spraying the building with scent blockers and disinfectant to cover the diseased rot for any supervisors visiting for a surprise inspection.” On the outside, Waylon was at a loss for words of how to comfort Eddie. Holding him tighter seemed the only comforting thing he could do at the moment. They’d laid there in silence until a bang at the door startled them.

“Mr.Gluskin?” A tentative tap at the door was heard. Eddie scowled but looked unphased while Waylon flickered between him and the door in confusion. A crowd of whispers were heard behind the door.

“He found himself a gal he did. I smell omega.”Spouted out Dennis’s “Pa”.

His “young brother” then whimpered. “Or he messed up some Alpha so bad they smell like it.”

“He ain’t. This is as Omega as they come boy.” Snarled the old grandfather personality.

“But Gramps I can smell the ‘pha from the roof in there, too. Think he sharing the Omega with em?”

Eddie wiped away the residing tears from his eyes as he yelled to shut up the peanut gallery in the hallway.

“Dennis. The rations for today and tomorrow are under the mannequin in the sewing room. And if that’s not enough, there are bird traps on the tower that should have a couple crows in them. Let Damian prep the birds but Do NOT let him near any kindling. He knows why.”

Dennis’s normal voice spoke up. “Got it Mr.Gluskin. Sewing, birds, no fire nuts near lighter.”

Then snarled the younger father of the group.“But what’s the catch for the catch, Gluskin?”

Eddie ignored the question and just yelled back. “If you don’t see me in the next week. You’ll find the rations in my room under the floorboards by the window.”

The little Brother questioned back.

“You getting out sir? They’re gonna take you and y’all gal from you.” Eddie gritted his teeth but calmly responded.

“No one is taking anything from me. I’m going on my honeymoon. Get the rations and leave before I change my mind. And don’t hoard the food either. Share it with the others if they’re still alive.”

“Yes, Sir.” From Dennis followed by a murmur of agreement with the other voices. Dennis’s heavy footsteps got softer as he fled the hallway. Waylon moved up to lean over Eddie’s ribs to ask.

“What was that?”

    Eddie avoided looking at Waylon as he answered. “Everyone here started to have bouts of clarity since the first wave of the riot started to fade. I’ve been working at the kitchens for years. And I’ve always squirreled away some food for the sicker patients. They barely feed us gruel here, so canned goods are like gold. Anyone still alive here remembers eventually that I’m one of the three people who usually feeds them. And well, the third quit months ago. And if you heard about me, you probably heard about “The Cook” too. Most who go to him don’t come back.”

“I have my moments of sanity. So I hide some cans for Dennis to give out to any people who need it. Less temptation for me finding a bride.  At least, I hope he’s sharing with others. ” Eddie gruffed about Dennis before reaching over and grabbing a pillow for each of them.

“Use this for your neck.” Waylon didn’t even realize how stiff his neck had gotten until he used the pillow. He was so wrapped up in Eddie's story, the only body part he was aware of was their joined groins. The couple got physically comfortable and spooned closer. Both needed the rest from exerting so much physically and emotionally. The air around them was like the aftermath of a summer storm. A little heavy, tired, and little worn through,  but a lot of nonsense washed away and a little more hope for tomorrow. Both enjoyed the intimacy of the quiet for a while. But Eddie’s skin started feeling hot and sensitive again.

      Eventually, the knot binding them finally started to deflate. So Eddie took initiative and shimmied his hips into Waylon’s lap. Waylon swiveled his hips slightly once in a while when Eddie tightened around him. Resulted in soft sounds and moans from the both of them every couple of minutes.  Waylon barely finished knotting Eddie before he felt like he needed his knot again. Feeling his omega teasing him and whining for more of his knot made Waylon’s dick stay hard even after his knot finally emptied.

“Again Sweetheart?”

“...Yes. Please? I wanna try something too. Can you go back to how you sitting before?”

“Okay. Let me stretch my legs a little tho.”

The hungry gaze on Waylon felt almost soft compared to before as he stretched his legs up to get the muscles loose again. Gluskin reached out to stroke Waylon’s muscular legs with his bulky hand.

“Such beautiful legs. If you ever get around to shaving them Darling, I’d never be able to keep my hands off you.”  It didn’t feel safe as it should, being touched like this. But it felt safer now the Groom was calmer from one knotting already.

        Waylon got back into position, as Eddie crawled onto his lap and leaned back to “stand” on his hands for support. Waylon recognized the position from Cosmo’s  “How To Spice Up Your Love Life” article he read in a waiting room once. It was called the Tarantula or a Crab. Something with a lot of legs but doesn’t sound sexy at all. In the light, Eddie’s body was a vision, all thick muscles, and sinewy curves.  The only thing different now was Waylon could see the faint contours of white scarring from the Walrider machine’s tubes that were attached to his midsection. Waylon moaned seeing his own “handiwork” up close as Eddie got into place on his half lap. His teeth marks and bruise trails left by his strong fingers littered Eddie’s torso like a collage of sexual adventures.

     In position, Eddie eagerly thrust his hips forward as he slid all the way down. Eddie’s pale skin betrayed the warmth crawling underneath it. Waylon for once bit his lips as he entered Eddie’s velvet heat. Barely letting himself move at all than risk toppling them both in the tenuous position. God, it went in so easily into the burning wetness. As Eddie’s frantic hips picked up momentum, Waylon’s cum started to drip out around the edges of Eddie’s hole.

“You’re so pretty like this Sweetheart.” Eddie couldn’t stop himself from making the small needy gasps as Waylon started to tease his hardening manhood. Barely touching it at all, his fingertips pressing it against his straining abs as it wept more cum onto Eddie’s stomach. Twitching in frustration when denied more. The need for more compelling Eddie to thrust down faster he felt the pressure inside build up even faster. Eddie finding the perfect angle that stroked his g spot on the way in and out, nearly lost his rhythm abusing it. His breathing dissolved into a series of fast inhales as the pressure inside climbed so very high so fast. Waylon's hungry eyes watching him move made him feel so beautiful but made him act like such a wanton _slut._ The pressure of orgasm rose quickly, Eddie could feel climax so close he could almost taste it.

“Darling, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

“No, you’re not.” And Waylon's free hand grasped the root of Eddie’s hard prick in a vise grip, stilling Eddie's hips. Eddie growled in aggravation but the snarl died in his throat looking into Waylon's burning eyes again. Eddie was surprised he didn't catch on fire from Waylon's burning skin and blazing eyes on him.

“You are going to cum on my knot or not at all.”

Eddie whimpers and tried to push his prick to be stroked in Waylon’s tight fist.

“Nu uh uh. You already came twice already Sweetheart. Remember?” Waylon shimmied his hips and readjusted his hand. Eddie had cum phallically and vaginally already.

“Now it’s my turn to have a second orgasm next.”

“Of course Darling, Darling of course. I’ll be good. I love you so much.”

“Well? Keep moving Sweetheart. You can still cum, you just have to get my knot bigger again first.” Waylon smirked as Eddie's manic smile shined back at him.

“Darling you Ah! Are too ah! Good ah! For meee!”

Waylon's smile turned coy and his voice softer  “Such sweet words Sweetheart. I’ll just keep holding this tight “ Waylon gripped Eddie tighter for a moment. Eddie's head fell backward as he moaned like a whore.

“So you can keep being good for me Sweetheart.”

“Darling!” Eddie thrusting harder into Waylon’s lap. The lines between ecstasy and agony blurring together with the strokes against his pleasure spot and Waylon’s hold on his cock and balls. It was a delightful torture and Eddie didn’t want it to end.

But Waylon's knot quickly expanded from Eddie's vivid reactions to Waylon's favorite type of teasing foreplay and dirty talk.

“Almost there, Sweetheart. You're such a good lover. I promise it’ll feel so good once my knots inside you.”

”Darling Darling Darling!”. Drool started to drip down the corner of his slack lips moaning Waylon’s endearment like a prayer.

”Eddie please.” Waylon whimpered the plea as he started to cum. Eddie thrust all the way down,  forcing Waylon's knot inside. Waylon even in ecstasy, didn't let go of Eddie’s manhood. The heavyweight pressed completely against his tender spot and denial of his prick, Eddie's orgasm hit him like an earthquake. Completely stuffed with knot and cum but denied a simultaneous orgasm forced his cunt to release the pressure slower in more toe-curling waves. It was slow but ever tremor took its sweet time running through his body. The sheer intensity made Eddie start tearing up in joy.

“Darling thank you, Darling, thank you thank you thank you.” Waylon wasn't much better as Eddie's cunt tried to milk out every drop he had left in his body. Both couldn't do much besides whimper and tremble from the earth-shaking aftermath.

      Waylon shifting forward to lay across Eddie’s chest  There was a little pain from shifting his knot but it felt so good to feel Eddie's arms around him. After a long while, when blood started to travel north again, both wanted to say something at the same time but the abrupt roar of both their stomachs had ended the sensual moment for the time being.

“We should really eat something Mr.Park. I think we worked up an appetite."

“We’ve haven’t had water in a while either. And we’ve both lost a lot of um, fluids.”

“Where did you put the food again?”

“....Foot of the bed because the table had all the water bottles on it.” They were in the middle of the giant bed. The food might as well be on the bottom of the building when their knotted and so comfortable where they were.

       The process of rolling around to grab the water bottles and then roll towards the other end of the bed felt like the most uncomfortable and arousing couples trust exercise ever. It didn't help that Eddie's prick stayed rock hard and he bit back moans whenever Waylon rolled on top and pressed against it and forced his knot in deeper. The duo once picking a spot parallel to the baseboard with the water and the food, ate on their side in silence. Both starting to gain mental clarity and realize how filthy they were only moments ago. But even shame that kept them from looking into the eyes of the other, didn't stop their hungry eyes enjoying the view as they ate. Eddie wished he could kiss and lick the trail of fruit juice that dribbled down the corner of Waylon’s lips as he ate two cans of fruit preserves. Waylon wasn't much better, unable to stop himself from staring at the muscles in the Omegas neck and Adam’s apple shift and move as he tilted his head back to drink an entire water bottle of clean water. If Waylon's knot wasn't already emptying itself into Eddie it would have swelled up again.  

    Soon after they had eaten and rehydrated, Waylon's knot deflated completely allowing him to pull out finally. Eddie flinched as Waylon backed out of his well-used cunt. Waylon moaned at the sight of pulling his prick dripping with their combined cum.

“Now, I can slow down and enjoy the view. It is such a lovely shade of pink down here. It almost matches your face when I teased you while we were knotted yesterday.”

Eddie covered his face again with his forearms. All shy now because he can’t close hide his stuffed hole from Waylon's stare.

“You have such a cute little hole Sweetheart.” Waylon traced his fingers along Eddie’s pink swollen rim. Eddie’s entire upper body became a flushed pink. His hips started to shake, not knowing if he wanted to evade Waylon’s strong fingers or press harder against them.

Waylon leaned up close, to whisper against Eddie’s lips.

“Such a needy little thing. Do you want my fingers filling you up again?”

Eddie whined as he pushed his remaining hardness up against Waylon’s stomach.

“You sound so cute right now. So sweet and nervous. I could just eat you up.”  Waylon kitten licked one of Eddie’s stiff oversensitive nipples on his way back down. Eddie gave a high pitch whimpered at the contact. Waylon wasn’t even inside him anymore and he still felt so full. A shiver runs down his spine as Eddie felt a dribble of cum leak out as Waylon teased another fingertip in and out of Eddie's abused rim.

“Still so tight after taking my knot so well Sweetheart. You’ve had my knot not once, but twice since we got up? And your hungry cunt barely lost a drop of my seed.”

“Don’t believe me? Here” Waylon takes Eddie’s hand and places it over his abs behind his dick.

“Feel that small bump that wasn’t there before? That’s your cunt, all swollen from my knots. Feel how big you’ve gotten.” Eddie’s eyes go wide as he traced the protrusion under his abs muscles. Pressing down slightly. He trembled as the pressure forced a new wave of cum to cover Waylon’s hand.

“Even now, your cunt is trying to keep as much of me inside you. Pressing down and barely a drop is pushed out.”

     Waylon leaned over to grab some more water to drink. He finished a whole bottle, dropping it off the edge as a flustered Eddie blushed like a schoolgirl. Just stroking his hands over the bump in awe of how full he is.

“You were so needy, Sweetheart. I couldn’t resist your cute sounds begging for my cumming knot. You were almost crying when I changed angles to grind against your little pleasure spot.”

Eddie buried his face in his hands and groaned in shame. He was utterly embarrassed by how utterly _desperate_ he was only hours before.

“O no no no. Sweetheart. You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is natural and beautiful. We’re lovers, we don’t need to hide from one another about our lovemaking.

“It’s so embarrassing!”

“It’s also beautiful and you and me. That can’t be wrong.”

“This is how full I should try and make you every heat.” Eddie’s mind stuttered at the implication of Waylon making sure to be at every one of his future heats. He never thought much beyond surviving and the fantasies of them as newlywed lovers and starting a family that shaped the Groom.

Waylon was too fixated on Eddie’s small bulge to really filter any of his thoughts, sexual or otherwise. Even if he didn’t plan on questioning their implausible future as soulmates, part of him still hoped and clung to the nature designed other half of his heart.

“Just look at you!All pink and plump. Writhing underneath me in our bed.”

Waylon scooped up the spilled out cum from Eddie’s thighs and spread it over the pads of his dominant hand. Before moving forward to lean over Eddie as he started to stroke Eddie’s length with it. Waylon’s hand that wasn’t curled around Eddie’s dick was supporting his weight and pushing down against Eddie’s bulge. But Waylon put his knee against Eddie’s cunt lips, effectively sealing his dripping seed inside Eddie.

Eddie could feel the seed stirring inside him as he stretched and spasmed from Waylon’s affections. Eddie nearly bit through his lip as he felt a cool sensation shift towards his core. Waylon was literally forcing his cum deeper into Eddie.

Waylon’s slick grip slowed and tightened as he asked

“Shouldn’t you Sweetheart?”

Eddie struggled to remember how his tongue worked when he realized his Darling actually _wanted an actual answer._

“Y-y-yes!” Waylon smiled a wicked smile as he stroked Eddie faster and tighter as his reward. Eddie arched back as he stuttered out Waylon’s name.

“W-Waylon! Please!”

Waylon felt almost as wrecked as Eddie looked but kept his cruel pace with the Omega.

“Come on Eddie, cum for me.” Eddie stretched and arched back as his orgasm tore itself through him.

His cunt clenching down hard on nothing but the seed inside him as he wailed Waylon's name. Waylon only stroked him faster as Eddie’s manhood dribbled out a couple droplets of Eddie's own seed over his tight fist.

“You’re such a good Omega for me, Eddie.”

     Even after Waylon finally stopped stroking him empty, Eddie’s body couldn’t stop trembling. Waylon moved to balance his hands on either side of Eddie. Looking down to watch the bulky Omega twitch and tremble as the sensory tremors worked their way through him. The darker parts of Waylon wanted to fuck him til Eddie’s eyes rolled back and his body gave out. But his moral compass won out again of how to deal with a partial knot.

“Eddie...You’re too sensitive right now and I want to do something gross.”

“What is it, Darling?” Eddie said with a dreamy sigh, all vulnerable trusting eyes towards Waylon.

“I want to cum mark you. Cover you with my seed, make you smell like me. So any Alpha with a nose will be able to smell my claim. I just I just want everyone to know you're mine.”

“You’re a beast, Waylon. But if it will make you happy, sure. Just try to clean me up if I fall asleep during. You really have worn me out.”

”Alright. Open your mouth a little, if that's alright. I wanna cum on your pretty lips.”

“Just don't drown me, Darling.”

    Waylon kneeling a little closer to Eddie's face. He uses the still wet cum on his prick to jack off. Waylon's arm veins straining from exertion as he rapidly strokes himself over Eddie's thin pink lips. Luckily the image of Eddie opening his slack pink mouth, thirsty for his seed was stimulating enough to trigger Waylon's orgasm before his knot fully inflated. Which is the Alpha equivalent of jizzing your pants reaching third base, extremely embarrassing. Waylon's rapid hands sprayed droplets of cum over Eddie's lips and chin. Eddie's eyes lit up with a little mischief as he watched Waylon ruined by his orgasm without distractions, frantically stroking his cock and gritting his teeth to bite down his moans. Waylon's manhood twitched as he watched Eddie lick away the cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. The spasm sent the rest of his cum over Eddies bitten rouge nipples and neck, giving him as pornstars pearl necklace. But by the time Waylon finished cumming, Eddie had more pearls covering him then a New York socialites had actual oyster pearls.

“Waylon, you okay?”

Waylon was panting heavily as he answered “Yes.  I think so, want anything? “

Eddie opened his arms beckoning Waylon to come closer. “Kiss me and lay back down with me.”

     Waylon crawled on top of Eddie, cum and all. Neither really cared much about it as they slowly exchanged intimate kisses until their lips felt numb. Waylon eventually grew tired and rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, nuzzling the clean side of Eddie’s neck and smelling his subtle sweet scent. Eddie played with a couple strands of Waylon’s blond hair curling at the bottom. As Waylon started to melt into sleep, Eddie asked. “

“Waylon? Can I just say something?”

“Sure Sweetheart. What is it?”

“I know I’m not anyone’s favorite option, soulmate or not. I’m a hundred kinds of broken. But I could be a good husband or omega wife or whatever the Omega thing is.”

   Waylon froze, fully awake and scared because he couldn’t think of a way out of this without risking the Groom’s rage. Eddie loosened his grip on Waylon’s back but kept talking.

“ I just wanted to say, I promise I’d always try to be better, to get better if you’ll have me. If it’s no, I’ll go to whatever nuthouse you pick and leave you alone after the Murkoff thing is over. You don’t have to say yes or no now.  But promise to think about it, please.”

“I’ll think about it Eddie. But I should really start to clean us up.” Waylon’s body reluctantly left the warm embrace and got an empty water bottle to refill in the bathroom. He wiped a lot of the cum off himself with paper towels in the bathroom. But he hurried back to bed with cleanish water and a dish rag to clean up Eddie. Finding Eddie still there and still sated pile of goo and affection. Like the commitment question hadn't been dropped moments before. His body limp as a noodle, his expression trusting and sweet as he smiled at Waylon softly. “Eddie open your legs for me please.”

         Eddie merely responded with a “mhmmm.” And spread his legs for Waylon to take his spot between them again. Waylon knew Eddie probably wasn't trying to look sexy to convince him to date him, but still. Waylon tried to ignore how pretty Eddie looked as kneeled in between Eddie's legs to help clean him up. Pouring some water on a dishrag before he used to start wiping off the wet cum on Eddie’s neck, chest, thighs, and face. If someone questioned why Waylon wiped the cloth so slowly across Eddie's skin, he'd defend that he was just being thorough. Hearing Eddie’s sensitive groans and his own prick fighting to get hard again was completely beside the point.

Eddie gasped feeling Waylon wipe the cool rag over his still hot raw nipples to get the last drops of cum from them.

“Waylon Darling!” hearing Eddies soft voice whimpering his name, brought up the image of as possible future to Waylon's mind. The image was so violently vivid it stole Waylon’s breath away. Eddie looking at him with the Groom in heat’s hunger on their wedding night. Eddie wearing slinky nighty and stockings and him ravishing him until Eddie was like he was now. A pile of satisfaction and affection,  the picture of a Omega well cared for. Swollen with food and cum. Teased pink and deliciously sensitive and pleasantly sore. Waylon's teethmarks staked claim all over his neck and chest. And Waylon's neck being equally marred by his omega's fangs. But even after the brutal embrace, Eddie's smile was still soft and willing for any affection and love Waylon could give. Even if it was only his body and praise as Waylon licked the blood around the bite marks on Eddie's neck. The image of Eddie was _stimulating_ to say the least. Waylon froze after cleaning off most of their fluids. A familiar sensation tinged with tender soreness started in his groin. His knot was starting to swell rapidly from his little daydream. Eddie was oblivious to this. His eyes sleepy and unfocused as he melted into the blankets and sheets under him.

“Eddie, Eddie?”

“Mmm?” Eddie turned his head and smiled at Waylon with barely open eyes.

“Eddie, can we make love one more time?”

”You're a beast Darling, insatiable.” Eddie’s little grin shined as he praised Waylon with half-hearted insults.

“Is that that a no?”

”No, but I don't think I’ll be able to contribute much. “

”I know, but can I?”

“Yes, Darling. Always.” Waylon pushed Eddie's legs up again, putting his knees up past his shoulders again.  His hole open and vulnerable and o so pretty as it dripped out slick and cum.

“O fuck Eddie, Sweetheart you should see yourself. You look like a perfect Omega slut right now.” Waylon started at a slow pace because they were both so sensitive and overwhelmed.

”Darling, I'm!I’m!I’m your slut, only yours Darling!” Eddie used his arms to pull his legs even wider apart for Waylon.

“My own personal Omega slut. I like the sound of that.” Waylon slapped Eddie's ass with one hand. Eddie groaned out Waylon’s name as the hot imprint of Waylon’s hand began to sting on his skin. Waylon then focused on teasing his thumbs over Eddie’s raw pink nipples. The soft friction eventually reduced Eddie to a soft whimpering mess underneath him. Waylon maintained the slow toe curling pace for a while. Eddie felt like he couldn't breathe he felt so utterly full. Tight but soft against Waylon's large prick and growing knot as it kept thrusting in and out so tenderly. Eddie swore he could feel every bump and ridge and vein on Waylon's shaft. He gripped his parted legs up tighter, trying to ground himself. He felt like he would shatter from the soft lovemaking.

“Sweetheart, you're such a good Omega. Taking me so well. But raise your volume. I want everyone to hear how good I'm making you feel."

      Eddie’s voice rose in volume and desperation as Waylon kept his agonizingly slow pace. It didn’t take long for them close in on their orgasm. Eddie's cunt so slick it was easy to push and pull against the swollen rim. Cum leaked out profusely as Waylon's hot cock ravished Eddie's tight cunt. Waylon’s hips and balls rubbed against Eddie’s swollen pussy lips as they moved together. Eddie whimpered every time Waylon’s hot cock thrusted into his tender cunt. The sounds Eddie was making sounded like pure sin and they just brought out the alpha demon in Waylon. Grinding harder and pushing his weight down on his hands over Eddie's hard pecs and harder nipples.

“Eddie, look at me.”

“You are mine, my perfect Omega mate. “

Waylon shoved Eddie legs up higher to be able to kiss him again. The position resulting in him pressing Eddie’s manhood against his abs and thus pushing down Eddie’s gspot against Waylon’s length inside him.

     Eddie cried out Waylon’s name as he came dry from his prick. His leg muscles contracted as his toes curled from the mind-numbing orgasm. Waylon’s pace took an almost violent rhythm as Eddie convulsed during his climax. Eddie thought he was actually going to die from the pleasure it felt so good. Waylon bit down on Eddie’s outer shoulder, hard enough to reach the muscle as he thrusted his knot completely inside the Omega. The pain following the pleasure had forced Eddie’s world to go black as he passed out from the overwhelming sensations. Waylon eventually unhinged his jaw and licked Eddie’s shoulder clean with his tongue. His Alpha side rambling “I love you” and “mine” and “my Omega” to his unconscious mate until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this is just the end of the first part of the series. It was really fun to write and I loved everyone's reactions to it. If I can continue this au, it will likely either be a short intro of them working as a group avoiding Murkoff as a group or singular couples. But after that, I'm likely to just write short one shots with the couples. Mostly Waylon/ Eddie though.

Waylon woke up pleasantly sore. Eddie was so warm and smelled _perfect._ Waylon tried to snuggle even tighter against Eddie’s bulk. Only wanting to bask in the close intimacy until he fell back asleep. As he wrapped his bad leg around Eddie’s covered hips, Eddie’s deep voice prodded him away by asking.  

“Waylon? Are you awake?”

“Hmm?” Waylon confirmed his consciousness the laziest way possible. Blatantly not moving a inch or opening his eyes to actually wake up. Just moved himself up higher on Eddie’s body and curling around it like moss on a boulder.

Eddie dipped his chin down as he watched Waylon try to fall back asleep. He spoke softer than before to say.

“Thank you for um, helping with this.”

Waylon just smooshed his face against Eddie’s clean vest covered chest, nuzzling impossibly closer to the peaceful warmth.

“Yo’welcome. Lemme sleep a little more and I’ll help more.”

“That’s the thing Park, I think it’s over.”

At that statement, Waylon was wide eyed awake. Looking up from his spot on top of Gluskin, looking at his smirking face for a hint of a joke and finding none.

”What makes you say that?” Waylon asked staring into Eddie’s arctic blue eyes. The bright warm light from the window accented Eddie’s goodside in a soft fireside glow.

“I don’t feel _“ empty ”_ anymore. And I haven’t felt inclined to wake you up with my “ _needs”_ and I don’t feel like I’m sweating out of my skin like before.”

Waylon laid back down on Eddie’s chest to get comfortable again.  He thanked God he was too spent for a morning glory to deter him. He mumbled at Eddie,

“Good argument. But I’d wash up and then...scent you. Just to make sure.”

Eddie’s intact eyebrow rose up as he asked “What **do** I smell like anyway? In heat I mean.”

Waylon flushed at the question. He’s only smelled Eddie’s heat and never had to describe such a intimate thing out loud outside the figurative bedroom before.

“Heat supposedly just like it’s name. Yours to me smells….Warm and almost earthy, like what a forest smells like after a summer shower. But mixed with a intense whisp at the end. Like a smoke trail. The smoke thing was how you smelled before”

“Sounds nice. I wouldn’t even know how to describe how you smelled during my heat. Overwhelming maybe. Made my head spin, but in a good way.”

“Thanks.” Waylon snuggled up to Eddie’s neck and inhaled.

“Right now you smell …Sweet now.” Eddie still smelled like rain, but there was a sweet almost sour tint to it now. Like brown sugar and granny green apples. It smelled so sweet and inviting Waylon had to consciously stop himself from drooling down Eddie’s neck.  Waylon kept a couple facts about Alphan and Omegean scents to himself at the moment. Like how scents can change based on activities and life altering events. Such as losing your virginity during a intense sudden heat. Another being finding your soulmate and emotionally bonding with them. But the simplest and the more subtle changes in scent are based on the emotional state of the omega. And right now Eddie smelled like purring satisfaction , smugness, and comfort. Which made Waylon’s inner Alpha very very happy to have made their Omega feel as such.

Waylon continued his thought.

“But I think it’d be safer to wait and plan our escape now.” Waylon laid his head back down as he went through the possible checklist of what to do in his mind.

“Clean any wounds, clean up some fluids (Eddie must have cleaned himself before getting dressed so that’s done), check where he flung his clothes before jumping Eddie, checking camera, seeing if Eddie had a map of the fastest way out of the asylum.”

Eddie chuckled as he bluntly commented.

“I don’t think we’ll have time. I think we should grab our stuff and get out of dodge, Darling.”

“Why?”

“It’s not morning yet Darling. That’s not the dawn’s rays pouring in.”

Waylon tilted his head confused before bothering to rise to his hands and look towards the window. The giant chapel in the distance was enveloped in smoke and flames.

“Shit.Shit.Shit” Waylon scrambled get off the bed and find his stuff. Almost fumbling and falling flat on his face on the floor because his uninjured ankle got twisted around a corner sheet. Eddie just laid there on his side watching Waylon unravel himself from the sheets, perfectly ready and smug about it. He calmly explained

“I made a bag to leave when got up to use the bathroom and realized I felt normal again. Then I looked up and just saw the smoke coming out of the chapel awhile ago.”

Waylon managed to untie his leg only to roll backwards off the edge of the bed. Moaning ow to himself before rushing to search for his jumper around the bed.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Waylon demanded as he flung the nest pillows and blankets away trying to find his one piece of clothing.

“I tried. You mumbled in your sleep, then pulled me back onto the bed and snuggled against me like a clingy koala.”

Waylon frowned as he listened. That sounded like him. A morning person, he will never be. He broke a half smile however as he finally managed to pull his jumper out from under the bed. It was balled up so he tried to shake it back into shape. He however forgot the king’s ransom of valuable batteries in the pockets still. Airing it out like a bed sheet sent the vital batteries onto the floor all around him.

“Frick” Waylon muttered soft curses after a battery hit the scabs along his shins.

Eddie continued his rambling commentary of how Waylon rejected his morning wake up call.

“I was yelling at you to wake up the whole time. You just kept muttering “ _ten more minutes” a_ nd clung harder. An actual bomb going off couldn’t get you off me.”Eddie’s smug expression evaporated as Waylon got down on his knees on the floor to salvage his lost batteries.

Waylon wasn’t paying attention to Eddie much as he looked for the batteries. Waylon asked Eddie, just while thinking out loud.

“So, What’cha pack in that bag anyway?”

Eddie was staring too intensely at Waylon’s perky rear to realize Waylon was talking. He was too busy biting his lower lip and covering his body’s dire attempt to get hard under the dense gym bag on his lap. Waylon smiled as stood up to put the last of the batteries in the jumpsuit pocket.  Turning towards Eddie to ask as he got his legs through the crinkly jumper pants holes.

“Eddie? I asked what’chu pack in the bag?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I packed a couple cans of food, a big blanket, some gauze and my old pill bottles…” Eddie patted the sides of the medium gym bag nervously. A sliver of pale fabric poked out of a broken zipper pocket.

“What’s that?” Waylon froze stock still, his jumper hanging around his knees as he asked, unsure of whether he wanted to actually know.

Eddie trailed off as he avoided eye contact. Waylon spotted his “personal item”.

“ …It’s a veil. You might need something to calm me if I get...like you know how I get, when we’re trying to get down the mountain.”

Waylon twisted and pulled the jumpsuit up quickly as he panicked a little processing Eddie’s foresight.

“Shit, okay. Frick, mountains. I forgot we’re in the boondocks. Hopefully one of the doctor’s cars is still in the parking lot down the road. I could try to hotwire it, if not we hoof it.”

“Go use the bathroom now first. We can’t stop outside if we want to get to the mountain’s base before the wolves come out after dark.

“Shit yeah. Your knife should be under the bed somewhere. I’ll get my camera in a minute but first, bladder.”

 

         Waylon didn’t bother to zip up his suit as he ran to the bathroom to take care of business. It was a good call to do so, he drank a fish tanks worth of water yesterday. Waylon relieved his bladder and managed to wash some of their shared residues off his groin before bothering to wash his hands.

A soft knocking at the door startled him out of his dissociative cleaning routine.

“Waylon,” Eddie yelled from behind the bathroom door, tentatively.

“What? I’m washing my hands. I’m almost done here.”

“Mr.Park, there are armed men in the asylum. Dennis just warned me. He could see them storm the front entrance from his attic.”

“Shit. We gotta move.” Waylon cringed as he nearly caught skin in his jumper’s zippers from zipping it up as he rushed out the bathroom. Eddie had already moved the locker and was halfway out the door.

“Gluskin wait. You still smell like heat. I’ll lead.” Waylon stated as he rushed to grab his vital camera.

“These are still my rooms Mr.Park. Omega stench or not, I’m still the best guide for the quickest way out of them.”

Eddie stormed out the door and down the hall with his gym bag on his back before Waylon could bicker with him. Running and weaving around the obstacles and debris with a Marine’s level of caliber and dexterity. Waylon barely had time to grab his weapon in the hallway before hauling after Eddie who was almost out of the long hallway. Waylon ran down the hall seeing Eddie take a sharp turn down another. He was halfway to the turn when he heard a man screaming. Followed by Eddie sprinting back into view and towards him again.

“Eddie?”

The large man didn’t even say a thing as he ran past Waylon. Merely ran and dived into the closest open door behind Waylon. Waylon rushed to follow Eddie into what looked to be a lite janitor’s closet. Waylon closed the door behind them for the sake of caution. Turning into the room to find Eddie crouched in the corner, his legs and arms protecting his vitals and making him harder to find.

“Please don’t hurt me! Please don’t hurt me!I’m not a whore! I swear I ’m not _!_ ”

Waylon approached Eddie cautiously. Turning off his camera and putting down his pipe and holding his arms out as he walked closer to prove he was unarmed.

“Eddie? Eddie?”

Eddie didn’t respond, only curling up tighter around his legs blubbering. His tears reflecting the flickering light bulb above.

“Eddie, what happened?”

Eddie whimpered in a broken voice. “They're out there!” Eddie must have gulped in too much air, too quickly. Because Eddie started to hiccup violently as he cried.

“Who? Who's out there?”

“Uncle Robert and my Father! (Hiccup) There here because I was bad and they're going to (hiccup) hurt me again!” (Hiccup)Eddie combed his fingers along his hair and head rhythmically as trying to calm himself. His hiccups making his chest almost jump from each breath. Eddie was too wrapped up trying to self-soothe to realize Waylon knelt down next to him.

“Eddie. Look at me.” Eddie tentatively lifted his chin off his kneecaps to look at Waylon.

“Eddie they can’t hurt you anymore.”

Eddie’s nose was running as he sniveled out

“Their out (hiccup) there screaming and calling me a whore (hiccup) for letting you fuck me. That they’ve always knew I was a slut.”

“You are not a whore for needing me. And they were monsters for what they did to you.” Waylon tried grounding Eddie by holding onto his shoulders, where his binding bite should be on his neck and forcing him to keep eye contact. It was sorta working, as Eddie’s breathing became less erratic.

“I won’t let them hurt you again.”

“Really?” Eddie wiped the trail of snot away with the back of his hand that was still holding his knife.

“Yes, really.” And Waylon meant every word.

Eddie wrapped himself around Waylon in a hug. Waylon blinked at the sudden shift but just went with it. Rubbing up and down Eddie’s back trying to calm him down further After Eddie eventually stopped hiccuping and crying, Waylon put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders to push away far enough to look him in the eyes as he explained.

“Their dead Eddie. They can’t hurt you. I promise to keep you safe but we need to keep moving.” Eddie’s eyes were starting to dry up and become clear again, but fear still shined behind the electric blue eyes. Waylon got to his feet, and softly explained to Eddie looking up at him.

“Eddie , just close your eyes and hold my hand as we walk... I’ll get us out of here, you focus on what I tell you and you tell me which way to go. Those monsters can scream lies all they want, they won’t hurt you as long as you hold my hand.”

“They can’t touch me?”

“Not with me around they can’t. You ready to go?” Waylon extended his free hand not holding the camera to Eddie still sitting on the ground.

“....Okay.” Eddie pulled Waylon’s hand to his face and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you….Waylon.”  Then he pulled himself up putting his arm braced on the wall.

Waylon didn’t know how to respond to the tender gratitude, so he just smiled at Eddie and said.

“Let’s get out of here Eddie.”

It took a little trial and error in figuring out how to guide one another. But eventually, they got it. With Waylon using the camera to help him describe machines or blood shapes on the wall so Eddie could tell where they were and which way to go. Eddie needed to stop every once in a while as they slowly got through the vocation and administration blocks. His hallucinations,  just their voices could strike terror into Gluskin’s heart. Compelling him to wrap around Waylon like he was a child’s comfort toy after a bad dream. Waylon didn’t try to push Eddie because of his fragile state. It would only hurt the man and slow them down further.

They just managed to reach the final exit from the vocation ward when Eddie finally sounded calm again. Waylon found a map on a wall next to the doorway. Waylon stared at the map as he tried to figure out which direction to take outside of Gluskin’s domain. Eddie pulled his hand to get his attention again.

“Eddie? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Darling. I think they’re gone. I  can’t hear them anymore.”

Waylon asked if Eddie was sure. They needed to keep moving if they wanted to avoid the soldier’s artillery.

“I’m sure.” Eddie opened his eyes again and gave Waylon a huge grin. It was a genuine smile and made Waylon’s heart skip a beat.

“Good…”

“Darling, as much as I like holding your hand, I think you should have this back.” Eddie handed Waylon his blunt pipe. Waylon forgot it even existed after the freak out in the closet. Eddie must have grabbed it on the way out. Fuck. Even during a mental breakdown, Gluskin still had a better survival sense then Waylon would ever have.

“Thanks. You were smart to keep this.” Eddie’s eyes lit up at the praise. Waylon sheepishly smiled back before changing the subject. Turning back towards the filthy fire exit map on the wall he asked.

“So which path on the map you think is still usable?”

Eddie turned to the map. He rubbed his chin as he tried to recall anything useful.

“The west part of the building is pure rot. We’d fall through the floors and half the service hallways are mostly blocked dead ends. I’d say our best options are the long way through the Tomb or straight along the corporate offices. The armed men probably already stormed the main halls, those are the safest routes.”

“The offices are the shortest route, so that has my vote.”

“Let’s go then!” Eddie pulled Waylon by the wrist out the security door and towards the junction between the two paths. Eddie was jittery as he looked so happy. Seeing Waylon limping a little, slowed him down tho. He just started to flit around Waylon as he carefully walked through the halls. Watching Eddie nimbley move so quickly around him felt surreal. It was like a Bengal tiger acting like a small house cat weaving around his owner’s legs to welcome them home.

“We’re almost there. The next security gate I left unlocked. Darling, we’re almost free!”

Waylon heard heavy footsteps beside Eddie’s nearby. Before they turned the corner of the hallway facing the Asylum courtyard, he stopped Eddie’s movements with his arm. “Eddie, wait.”

“I hear voices, normal voices. Shhhhh. I’m going to check what’s up ahead. Hold my weapon.”

Eddie stayed where he was as he watched Waylon crawl towards the illuminated foyer behind the cage security doorway. Waylon practically stopped breathing altogether as he spotted a round of guards occupying the area ahead. At least two armed guards directly in the light were looming over an old man’s corpse right in front of the security cage door and the elevators.

“What the fuck is this thing?” One SWAT man asked as he nudged the old guy’s head off the ground to get a closer look at the surgery masked face.

“Looks like a mummified troll doll. Must have been a mercy killing.”

The first guard let out an ugly laugh as he answered back.

“Shit, I’d off myself if I was batshit and that fugly.”

Waylon made a headcount of the men before he crawled back into the dark corridor. On the way back, he heard a voice from their radios give out the next order.

_“ All teams authorized for deadly force. Repeat all teams deadly force. Kill anything that moves.”_

Waylon nearly swallowed his tongue before rushing on his feet quietly running back to Eddie.

“Eddie, we have to go a different way. There are guards out there and they are ordered to kill everyone they find.”

Eddie’s brow scrunched down and he asked. “How many guards do you see and hear?”

“Six? Maybe seven.”

“Okay, I have a plan.” Eddie stalked across the hallway dragging Waylon by the arm. Pulling him into a crafts room around the diverging corridor right next to the occupied foyer. Before Waylon could react, Eddie opened an art cabinet and shoved Waylon inside. And then he sealed the door shut behind him with a piece of a rusty broom end.

“Eddie, what are you? Stop, Eddie please!”  Waylon puts his arms out as he felt Eddie move the metal enclosure. The metal creaked and groaned as Waylon watched his world shift to face the creak opened the door they came in through. O God, he could see the helmet lights from the soldiers peering in their direction. Eddie popped back into view for a second. His manic excited grin plastered on his face, but the tense grit of his teeth betrayed his shaking nerves.

“Darling, I gotta do something, don’t move until you see the seven men run past. Not a second sooner!”

“EDDIE? No! Eddie you can’t!”

“Just trust me, Darling!” Waylon whispered frantically at Eddie, pleading for him to let him out. Eddie then fully opened the door to the hallway but didn’t leave through it. Eddie just disappeared from the site running in the opposite direction. Waylon started to tear up because if he banged the locker doors trying to get out, he’s dead and can’t protect Eddie. But if he stayed where he was, the guards are going to gang up on Eddie and kill him. There’s no winning scenario for them he can see. The only thing left he can do is hope. Waylon started sniveling as his eyes started to water. God, he’s such a crybaby. But he felt like he only just got his soulmate and now he’s never going to see them again. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

The booming of gunfire rattled through the asylum. All air escaped Waylon’s chest as he listened to the chaos in the distance. He couldn’t breathe, his face felt scorching hot even with the stinging tears running down it. He quietly cried as it felt like his life was falling apart. Vividly horrible images of Eddie flooded his mind. Graphic flashes of Eddie being pistol-whipped, shot full of holes by an execution squad, or beaten to death by the manic patients. The painful thoughts forced Waylon’s tears to burn hotter against his face. All Waylon could hear in the following silence of the gunfire, was his own heartbeat and congested breathing.

A different, mechanical sound started to echo from the opposite direction of the gunfire. Then the rumbling of an engine echoed sharply like sound shrapnel through the rooms. It grew louder every second.  Waylon could hear faint mutterings and swears from the guards nearby. But he couldn’t make them out from the noise. Waylon gripped his chest as a loud thud collided with the room’s wall behind his metal prison. Waylon physically felt the collision more then he heard it. The tremors from the wall had banged against the metal lining of the cabinet. The sound startled him so much, it felt like his heart stretched out of his chest like a cartoon. His heart felt like it jumped completely out of his body as a blaring brass note burst out in the distance too. The sound shattered the senses, erupting through the building like the biblical trumpet the angels are supposed to play to herald the Apocalypse. It was so loud Waylon swore his ears were going to start bleeding. Waylon covered one ear with his hand as he kept his camera facing the vent slit.

Seconds later the hoard of guards rushed past Waylon’s entrapment in droves. Waylon stayed statue still as he filmed them all run past him and towards the direction Eddie went. It all happened so fast, Waylon couldn’t process what had happened. He couldn’t breathe. Waylon closed his eyes as he sobbed into his arm in grief. A soft tap at the door spooked him to jump backward, hitting his back against the cabinet wall. Looking to find Eddie was peering through the door slots smiling and heavily breathing. Eddie was winded and sweating like a Clydesdale horse but he was _here and still alive_.

“I said I’d be back Mr.Park,” Eddie said as he removed the metal bar from the padlock loop.

The doors barely opened before Waylon jumped out and clung around Eddie’s neck in a hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Waylon said sniveling as he nuzzled against Eddie’s neck. His tears soaking Eddie’s shirt collar during the embrace. Eddie patted Waylon’s back as he smiled. No one’s been this happy to see him since his mother and Mary were alive. The warm embrace felt wonderful but time was vital. But Waylon snapped at him when he tried to unwrap Waylon’s arms from his neck.

“Are you insane? They could have killed you!” Waylon’s hands gripped Eddie’s shoulder’s tight as he scolded the larger man. His feet dangling as he held himself by clinging from Eddie’s shoulders.

“Yes. But besides the point.”Eddie put Waylon back on the ground forcing him to let go of his shoulders. Eddie briskly walked towards the elevators as he explained.

“We have to hurry Darling. We’ll have to go through the gym that connects the wards. They’ve probably secured the offices already.”

“Okay,” Waylon cringed as they passed the old man’s corpse near the elevators. The man had gardening shears in his hand still and two stray fingers poking out of his pocket. Waylon nearly pissed himself when out near the corner of his eye, he thought the dead elder’s hand _twitched_. He slammed the pipe against the man’s hand, breaking it around the sheer handle. The body fell flat and stilled. Like it hadn’t moved at all. Must have been a postmortem side effect or the walrider side effects on the nervous system. Waylon just ran after Eddie because he didn’t want to know either way.

Waylon fumbled behind Eddie in the barely lit hallways. His camera was too damaged to bring out again. After racing behind Eddie down long hallway after long hallway after longer hallway, Eddie finally stopped. They finally stopped to breath in front of two heavily padlocked gymnasium doors.

“It’s really dark in there, so pull out your camera now.”

Eddie then turned the duffle bag over his shoulder around and pulled out a scarf and a set of keys. Handing the scarf to Waylon he said.

“Here Darling, you’re gonna need this.”  Waylon’s eyes squinted as he wondered what the hell they were walking into.

“Tie it around your face like a surgeon’s mask. It will help with the smell in the Tomb.”

Eddie unlocked the padlock, but pulled out his handkerchief and held it up to cover his mouth before opening the double doors.

“Take a deep breath now, and try not to step on anyone once we’re inside.”

Eddie opened the french doors, letting in a waft of warm dry air to rush past them. Waylon’s eyes watered from the smell of wood shavings and rot as he looked at the scene through his camera screen.

Bodies, bodies, bodies everywhere. Stacked in rows, separated by and covered in sheets and plastic tarps in the place of death shrouds. With pieces of wood helping them stay piled high. All neatly stacked high in horizontal rows on top of every inch of flooring in the basketball gymnasium. Only open spaces was a path that disappeared behind a wall of corpses. The place reminded Waylon of the schematics for colonial slave ships he saw in middle school. People shoved in compact rows like boxes of cargo, starved and chained down until they died or until they reached ports where the captain planned to sell them. Waylon swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. Even as the rage of why this is here at all burned his blood under his skin.

“Be careful. Some parts could topple over, so we have to move slowly around the walls.”

Waylon crept close behind Eddie as they silently paced through the path winding through the gym. “Eddie, what happened?”

“These are all the people that died during the first wave of the riot. Well, the ones anyone could find intact after it anyway.”

“What do you mean by wave?”

“Since they must have invented the Walrider, there’s been a hum that itched in everyone’s skulls at Mount Massive. Sometimes it just makes people cranky or horny. Most of the time, it was like a soft itch for violence or sex or food. The guards would find any reason to use force and the patients for any means to relieve their urges. But the effect early on was soft enough for most people to ignore it if they're aware of it. Luckily most of us have been crazy as foxes for years. So most people here have been dealing with our own defective brains long enough to know when something’s up. So most of us caught on fast enough to realize something was messing with our heads indirectly. So we all had to try harder to not get in trouble.  As for the guards, it varied. But most were hired because they didn’t ask questions or have qualms about how this place works. So the people in-charge didn’t notice or care if there were reports of sexual harassment or if a couple patients had the unfortunate habit of falling down stairs or if a couple senior patients mysteriously fell into a coma or suddenly died from a stroke.

“So wait, it was that fucked up _before_ the riot?”

“Language! Darling. Language. But yes. How do you think this place got so dreadful looking?  They wouldn’t care if the roof collapsed and killed us all. No one could sue them anyway because they made everyone sign away that right if they wanted to keep getting their medications when Murkoff bought the asylum. But pre-riot, the daily violence was like a four or a six on a ten scale. The first wave of the riot was like a thousand on the ten scale. But the waves that followed every couple hours were no picnic either. But they gradually became shorter and less often as days passed.

“Yikes.”

“The first wave of that buzz thing in all our heads was the **_worst_  **. Luckily it went fast but no one remembers a lot of specifics. It mostly is a blur of pain and rage. Most of us do vaguely remember that somebody broke open the confiscation vault. That’s when the tables turned. The daily victims of the guards were able to confront their tormentors on equal grounds. It was a _bloodbath_ Mr.Park. An absolute bloodbath.”

As they made their way around the macabre makeshift graveyard, Waylon realized something about these bodies was very different from the ones he’s already encountered. There wasn’t any coppery metallic fog that made his eyes water. Absolutely no blood anywhere. There wasn’t a trace of the red smears that decorated most of the asylum in this place.

“What’s wrong with these bodies?” Waylon lifted a tarp’s edge above his eye level using his weapon out of curiosity. Moving the cover revealed a man missing his eyes, his face grey and his skin out in a husk. Waylon dropped the tarp as the smell released from under it reached his scarf.

“We couldn’t bury everyone because the ground outside is already frozen. And the phone lines were cut or destroyed somehow so we couldn’t call for help. Anyone who regained some sense after the brain buzz hid or kept moving the bodies out of their areas because of the stench. So I told everyone who came looking for food to drain the blood of any really really dead people they find and leave them near the gym. Dennis or I would “bury” put them in here if we had time with our head’s on straight.”

It was then Waylon realized the date setting on his camera wasn’t broken after all. He really had been trapped in the screen room for over two days before he had broke free. The surviving patients have been enduring recurring waves of violence and mayhem for almost an entire week.

“Even the insane deserve some dignity in death. But I didn’t have the means or time to figure out how to embalm them between the recurring waves of violence and insanity. But the bodies kept piling up, from suicide or violence during the waves. So I thought mummification was the best option given the body count.”

As painfully morbid Eddie’s ramblings were, it was indefinitely better than seeing the “fruit” of Eddie’s sanitation efforts. A wind from a cracked open window flew in, pulling the tarp corners up and down to reveal the specters underneath. He almost threw up in the scarf when the smell hit him. The draft took the stench away as quickly as it brought it up, thank god.  Waylon filmed only a couple seconds of the occurrence. But he stayed so close to Eddie as they maneuvered through the room, he kept his camera aimed ahead of Eddie, but he mostly kept his eyes focused on the back of Eddie's patchwork vest. He's already seen enough dead bodies for a lifetime.

“I picked the gym because it’s hot and dry and the only place we can hold them all before Spring. It has its own dehumidifiers because of some inspector years back nagged the hospital they needed them. I couldn’t take out everyone’s organs, so sawdust and tarps were practical options. And I lock it up so Frank can’t get in and try to make jerky.”

Waylon cringing imagining being stuck with so many bodies you have to become an on the fly undertaker.

“I stole an asylum directory to help do a roll call after each wave. I thought it’d help to know who is left to avoid and who should come looking around for food eventually.”

That sounded...practical. In the dreadful sort of normal that suited this place. Waylon started to wonder if Eddie brought it with him. It would help provide better leverage for each individual case manslaughter and large-scale negligence against the corporation. To prove that there were survivors that Murkoff had intentionally slaughtered to cover up their further crimes. Waylon was pondering the semantics between malicious intent and cruel negligence when something crashed behind him. Waylon spun around, swinging his pipe expecting an attacker. He nearly swung one-eighty back around from hitting nothing but air. It was a miracle he didn’t whack a wall and send the wall of bodies toppling over. Eddie turned wondering what the hell just happened.

“I heard something!” Waylon fumbled to get his camera to catch whatever he just heard. Did a wall collapse? Or a body’s decomposition results in a bubble explosion from their guts? But he saw nothing immediate even with zooming farther away to check if the walls were still standing. Nothing looked even partially disturbed. Waylon shook his heads and assumed his frayed nerves were finally getting to him.  But relaxing and pointing his camera lens downward, he saw what he needed to see.

A rotted leg in stockings laid across the pathway. It could be mistaken for a mannequin leg if Waylon didn’t see the puss dripping out of the end of the long sock. Waylon panicked looking every which way, his view obscured by the high walls of body piled around him. It might have been an open gym before, but now it was dark and claustrophobic as the French Catacombs under Paris. Waylon gulped as he looked straight up and saw the owner of the leg. And they had company.

Three “women” dressed in full bridal gowns were laid across and tied to a large web of ropes that drape from one end of the gym’s ceiling to the other. They were all lying face up like they were southern brides napping in a hammock behind their house waiting for the ceremony to begin. With the distance and the care, Eddie put in cleaning them up, if one of their legs didn’t just rot off and fall through the netting. Waylon would have sworn they were just mannequins.

“....Those are my three dead brides. Dollie, Sunshine, and Honey. Honey was the only one who made it to the table sadly. But I made sure all three were safe even if Frank or Julian broke in here. Their safe from them up there because both of the men are too short or impatient to figure out how to pull down the rigging for the rope climbing wall.”

Waylon’s skin crawled at Gluskin’s morbid cocktail of detachment and affection towards the Groom’s victims. But he couldn’t help but smile when he saw another set of locked doors at the end of the winding path. Eddie pulled out his keys to unlock the door and then lock it again on the other side. The outside looked like a bad office design from the 1970s. It didn’t age as well as most of the asylum, and most of the place aged like carved jack-o-lanterns. The lights hummed like bug zappers and weren’t much better than such as a light source.

“This way.” Eddie guided Waylon towards a slightly more renovated hallway decked in blood. As they walked, Eddie whispered.

“We’ll have to cut through the staff kitchens. So we might meet my old friend Frank. He’s well..he’s one of the people who got the worst of the brain buzz. His brain hasn’t been his sort of _“right”_ since the first wave.”

Waylon’s skin rose to goosebumps as he remembered “the cook”. Waylon started shaking as he confessed.

“I know. He tried to saw off my arms and throw my head into a furnace!”

Eddie stopped mid-step to turn back to Waylon.

“Manera won’t touch you if you’re with me. But he’s still...temperamental. So don’t look him in the eyes or in his direction at all if he has food.”

“Got it. Look away from cannibal and hide behind you.”

 

The large kitchens were modern and thus every inch of the work surfaces was stainless metal and thus easier and cheaper to maintain. And that much harder to sneak around because every surface banged like a drum. Waylon barely saw any sign of carnage or violence with his camera. But they moved quietly all the same. The sudden quiet darkness hung heavier when every touch against a table or a wall resulted in a loud metal banging noise. But they knew when the other hit something based on the distance of the sound and the other cursing under the breath immediately after. But the sudden sharp clanging and rustling on the opposite side of the kitchen table island sent them reeling. Waylon put down his weapon only long enough to grab a mixing bowl to throw it towards the sound without checking what it was in an instinctive panic. The crash sent whatever just moved reeling as Waylon looked back up with his camera It was a couple of fat fucking rats piled on top of an industrial can of spam. Waylon started laughing when he realized that’s what just scared the hell out of them. He started howling “It’s just rats!” and cackling when they scattered and jumped on the floors after being spotted.

“RATS?” Eddie gave in a high stressed as he jumped from feeling a rat run by his foot. He swung himself up on a normal hip level countertop until the rats disappeared back into their hiding places once again.

Waylon tried to not giggle anymore after seeing the look of anxious fear and disgust on Eddie’s face as he watched the rats run around Waylon’s feet. Waylon’s lived in crappier apartments with rats the size of guinea pigs, this was nothing. Waylon had daily found a bold rat steal his toast from his old toaster and stare him down while he did it. Waylon gave up at some point and just said “Fuck you Dan” and wiped down his toaster every day and made himself more toast each morning. These skittish boney rats were nothing.

After Waylon stopped laughing and Eddie stopped screaming when the fat rats finally left. Waylon impishly asked “You okay there?”

“Yes...I just really hate rats okay. Beady little red eyes and grotesque disease covered fur and grabby little claws just the thought of them bleurgh!” Eddie crawled down off the table and followed closely behind Waylon until they escaped the kitchen halls.

 

As they finally got to the oldest facade of the building, they heard an odd hummed tune floating in the air.

“Oh no.” Eddie muffled a “Oh, no.” before rushing ahead towards the sound. Forcing Waylon to speed limp behind him in trying to keep up.Eddie’s head swiveled and turned as power walked down the halls he looking every which way for the melody’s source. Waylon finally caught up to Eddie leaning out what looked to be a huge collapsed wall. Waylon caught his breath as he watched Eddie lean down into the hole whispering “Francis”.  Waylon looked down to see where exactly Eddie was leaning into. He held the back of Eddie’s vest as he peered down into the area below. Below them was a large indoor courtyard filled with debris and broken furniture. The hallways on the floor where the couple were, wrapped around all sides over the room. Every wall panel on the upper floor had long horizontal windows to let anyone peer into the world below. Letting the “sane” study and voyeur the behaviors of the insane at their leisure. It reminded Waylon of a archaic zoo, built solely for the pleasure of the viewer not the health of the occupants. The room below was bathed in this bright sallow light from the decrepit yellow light bulbs swinging above them all. Casting shadows and shades to slink and make their home under the tiny inlets that were carved under the hallways looming over them. A man bound in leather restraints almost head to toe leisurely meandered into the light, humming a tune without any melody to speak of.

“Francis!” Eddie barked trying to get the humming man’s attention. The man didn’t even seem to register the yelling above him.

“Francis! FRANCIS LOOK UP!” Eddie yelled again. And was continued to be ignored, while the eccentric in restraints twirled and danced around the wall debris and furniture below.. Eddie tossed a rock towards the direction of the dancer. The man didn’t even react to a rock almost hitting his head. Eddie barked out.

“O for Pete's sake. SILKIE!” The odd nickname finally drew the disfigured figure’s attention. His head turned to face up toward Eddie in the hole peering into the foyer.

“SILKIE, you need to hide! Bad men are here!”

The man responded in a scraggly voice. “There’s always mean men here. I hope their silkie soft  like the pretty silkie boy with Walker.”

“Francis you need to hide!”

“Don’t wanna.” The variant said petulantly like a defiant toddler being told to go to bed.

Eddie snarled in reaction to the disrespect, but “Silkie” just kept swaying in place without an ounce of fear showing. Waylon shouted down himself.

“Hey Silkie guy, go find Dennis!”  Then he whispered into Eddie’s ear

“His nickname is Silkie, right? Dennis can bribe him with something soft for you.”

Eddie’s eyes widened at the realization. Why didn’t he think of that? Eddie yelled back down.

“Francis, go find Dennis. Tell him to hide with you outside, OUTSIDE because of the fire and bad men. If you do, you can take any soft things from my rooms you can carry in your sleeves outside.”

“Any of your silkies Eddie!?” The man was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement over the news.

“Yes, all the ones I’m leaving behind on my honeymoon. Now be very careful and go find Dennis.”

“I will!” The jolly man ran off back into the shadows, softly muttering to himself.  

“Silkies, silkies I’m gonna have so many soft silkies!”

Eddie deeply sighed as he watched Silkie run off into the darkness again.

“Hopefully Dennis doesn’t go nuts dealing with Silkie.”

“I’m sure one of his other’s would just take over to care for the loveable nimrod.” Waylon joked.

“Those two together have as good a chance as us getting off this mountain.”

“Well, that’s not a good sign for us. The unarmed man with a peanut gallery in his head and a straitjacket patient with a short attention span have equal odds as us.” Waylon complained as he helped Eddie get up carefully from the damaged floors.

Eddie got up and brushed some of the concrete dust off his chest as he explained.

“They may not look like it now, but they lived in mountain areas like this. Both grew up in family’s that adored hunting. And Silkie, he’s even better with a knife than me. And Dennis could track the devil through a blizzard if he was inclined to.” Waylon guided Eddie towards the front of the building as they talked. Waylon had worked more there than downstairs. Eddie kept talking as they kept walking.

“But Francis’s problem is that he’s too… “overly fond” of soft things. One night he stole a bunch of softer blankets from the supply closet. He rubbed up against them for so long he wore through the skin on his hands and face. They found him in his room the next morning, himself and the blankets were drenched in blood.”

“O wow. The restraints on his face make sense then.”

Waylon wasn’t bothering to film as he walked because all the lights still worked in this wing. He was too busy walking and listening to Eddie to see the unwelcomed face farther ahead. The head honcho of Murkoff’s horseshit operation, Jeremy Blaire. Alive and sadly still breathing and bleeding in the doorway.

“Well well well, look what Parker is dragging out. I didn’t think you swung that way you fairy boy.”

Eddie stayed ice cold as he kept walking with Waylon towards the loudmouth executive. Waylon, however, gritted his teeth, his lips tightly holding back a snarl as they headed towards Blaire and their freedom. Blaire inhaled deeply as they got closer, almost past the front work desk. Letting himself get their scents from the downwind, only to start coughing up specks of blood in his hand that wasn’t holding his abdomen wound.  

“O God, you smell fucking, fucking...fuck” Blaire's eyes and mouth grew wide as he started to cackle and spit up more blood. Banging his head back against the door from laughing so hard.

“O shit, that thing is your actual mate. You must have wished I just killed you before that thing force to you to plug it up with your limp prick. Or did he shove something up your ass to make you get it up first?”

Eddie shouted back outraged “I would NEVER!” Eddie started to stomp towards Blaire, knife in hand and gore burning in his eyes. Waylon grabbed the back of Eddie’s vest slowing him down.

“Eddie he isn’t worth it. He’s going to bleed to death soon anyway.” Waylon turned back towards the bleeding executive to say “Blaire, why don’t you just crawl away and die already.”

“O touche, touche. It seems Park here actually likes muscle whores. Good taste isn’t for everyone I guess.”

Waylon gritting his teeth and his grip tightened around the end of his blunt pipe. He wanted to snap the bastard’s neck for _everything that happened here._ But they both needed to save their energy for getting down the mountain.

“I’m bleeding like a pig over here. I can’t move. Let’s make a deal. You help me get help and we all can drive out of here in one piece. Please?”

It was times like this, Waylon wished he had a capacity for cruelty or at least indifference towards hurt people. But his moral compass compelled him to at least get this irredeemable bastard out of the literal crossfire. They could take him in his car and drop him out at a gas station to call 911 or something. It was still a safer plan than trying to run down a mountain with a bum leg and a sick Omega.

“That’s because you are a greedy pig, but I’ll help you.”

Waylon handed Eddie his camera before approaching Blaire with his blunt weapon. God slowing down made the pain in his sliced leg to come back. His bones even started to ache.  Getting close enough to try and lift the man, Blaire lunged at him armed with a sliver of glass he had hidden under his blazer. Waylon dodged lunged backward at the last second so Blaire missed his kill shot. Unlike Blaire, Waylon was actually coordinated enough to dodge a deadly shank aimed at his stomach.  But Jeremy’s swinging had the glass’s razor edge catch Waylon’s injured leg. Ripping down his pant leg and slicing open the scabs that formed over Eddie’s fine stitchwork. Waylon, as he was flailing backward, swung his weapon forward on reflex. His pipe hit the side of Jeremy’s face and cracking at least half of his salesman pristine teeth and his surgeon bought jawline. Waylon fumbled backward on his back as Blaire staggered up to his feet.

Eddie was about to rush and save his Darling when the trio froze in place. The lights started to flicker as a bone-chilling breeze ran through the room like sharp knives. The dark shadow that stalked their dreams at Mount Massive then flew through the door to snatch Jeremy off the ground like a falcon and it’s prey. Blaire shrieked as the specter twisted and contorted his body into unnatural angles high above their heads.

“Grah! What the Fu….Urk!. Oh God, O Christ in hEaven... How did it get Out!”...” The shattering of bones accompanied Jeremy’s screams until his entire body ruptured in a sudden internal burst. The explosion tearing his upper and lower body apart and flinging them in opposite directions. His torso flying past Eddie and colliding against the window wall behind the front desk. And his legs flew over Waylon’s head into the doorway, splattering a blood rain trail along its gruesome path.

Both men were almost paralyzed in terror, too scared to even breath too hard lest they attract the dark creature’s attention. Eddie clung to the side of the desk as Waylon crawled to hid next to a decorative support pillow near where he fell. Both trembled waiting for the second attack from the creature. Their heartbeats beating so fast they sounded quiet as the grave to their own ears. When the lights stopped flickering and the air started to warm, they let out a sigh of relief. They tried to get up and recollect themselves by calming down.

 

A voice from the hallway on the far left side of the lobby broke the remaining tension.

“Chris come on, we’re almost free!” A torn up latino man ran into the foyer. He stopped on a dime when he realized it wasn’t empty. He stopped right in the middle of the room, where Blaire was just torn to pieces above. Waylon recognized that face from his work profile. It was the reporter Miles Upshur, the man he sent the whistle email too!

Waylon fumbled as he dropped his weapon and rushed towards the dark-skinned reporter.

“Mr.Upshur!” Before Waylon could touch Miles ,a wall of muscle ran into his path. The half-naked monster of a man roared at Waylon. Almost sending Waylon flying backward from shock.

“Chris down. That’s my last name, he’s probably not crazy.” Miles walked around “Chris” to look at Waylon and ask.

“Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?”

“I’m Waylon J Park. I’m the whistleblower who contacted you. Murkoff forcefully checked me in as patient against my will after I sent you the email.” Miles looked Waylon up and down as he asked.

“How do I know you aren’t with Murkoff?”

“I have film to help destroy Murkoff. Please, I’m not lying. Please, take me and my Omega Eddie with you. He needs help. They tried to force him to become a Walrider host.”

“Where’s your Omega then?”

“Over there…” Eddie was leaning over and “fiddling” with Blaire’s corpse behind the desk.

“He’s giving Blaire funeral rites? Closing his eyes and shit. Please, he won’t hurt anyone.”

“Fuck that’s Gluskin,” Chris grunted as he saw Eddie pop up from the desk wiping his bloody hands with his handkerchief.

“You know him?”

“Yeah, before things went to shit he was the “stable one” among the patients. But that’s like being the skinny pig in a hog farm, it doesn’t mean much.”

“Please! He’s broken and sick and needs real medications!” Waylon grabbed at Miles’s jacket to try and plead for sympathy. Only realizing too late that Miles’s scent under all the blood smelled Omegean. And the muscle monster that was traveling with him was probably his potential soulmate given how protective he just was. Fuck, he’s is so utterly screwed right now. Chris immediately grabbed Waylon by the neck like a fucking rabid dog biting at the bit. Eddie seeing Waylon was in danger, flew over the desk and ran towards them screaming, knife at the ready.

“Christopher Holden Walker! Put down my Waylon or heaven to Betsy I will cut your nuts off and feed them to you like grapes!”

Waylon gasped out .“Eddie NO!” Eddie stopped near them but gripped his weapon tight as he snarled at Walker. He tried to do the breathing trick Waylon taught him to calm down.

Waylon continued to plead towards Miles.

”Please cough*Please, My camera film is coded, you can’t use *cough*it until me and Eddie are safe. Please, I want to end Murkoff as much as you. Please,!*cough*cough*”Miles pondered for a second before pulling down Chris’s arm.

“Chris put him down.”

“I don’t know Miles’s,” Chris said, only marginally loosening his fist around Waylon’s neck so that Waylon’s face stopped turning purple.

“I said don’t kill him. I didn’t say I believed him.”

Eddie stood up straight and argued.

“Walker and Upshire was it? After your escape, you’re going to need access and means, right? I scavenged Blaire’s coat for his codes and wallet. It’s my understanding that Murkoff keeps it vital things on electronics. My Darling can use Jeremy’s ID and code to burn Murkoff to the ground from the inside out. And I promise, one of you wouldn’t leave this place alive if you try to hurt me or Waylon trying to take it.”

Miles smirked at Eddie as he looked up and down the man’s tall form.

“Okay, maybe you are a Omega after all. Despite appearances. You’re far too much of a clever little shit not to be. The name’s UpshUR by the way.”

Chris grunted, “No, they’re really Alpha and Omega mates. As unlikely as they look it.”

“What? No, what are the odds of someone finding their soulmate here?”

“Same as finding me, you idiot. And smell them. Gluskin _reeks_ of this guy’s scent.” Chris shrugged as he dropped Waylon back on the ground. Waylon lungs flooded with air as he fell onto his ass on the ground.

Eddie clutched his figurative pearls, gasping in outrage. Opening his mouth to yell at them, however, forced him to smell himself. He was drenched in Waylon’s scent, absolutely drenched. God he wished he showered before they ran.

“Fine. I believe you. We’ll take you guys with us. But it’s not gonna be fun fitting us all in my Jeep.”

“One moment please.” Eddie walked up to Waylon and knelt down next to him. Pulling out the silvery veil from his bag quietly. He ripped it in half and then used one half to tie the thin but strong white tourniquet and bandage around Waylon’s leg. He tied it tight enough to slow down the bloodflow from the shallow tear.

“This should help until I can sew you back up Darling.”

Waylon commented as he tried not to flinch from the pressure of his reopened wounds.

“Eddie, that’s your veil tho.”

“I can make another veil, you only have one pair of legs Darling. I’d rather you keep them. I am rather fond of them. Now Upsadaisy.”

“Upsa what?” Eddie as he rose to his feet, he pulled Waylon into his arms to hold him bridal style.

“Practice for when I carry you over the marriage threshold,” Eddie said cheerfully as Waylon hid his face his hands.

Waylon whined as Eddie walked towards the door with him in his arms.

“Eddie for frick’s sake….”

Miles giggled at the new couple's actions as he followed their slow pace.

Chris bluntly commented. “Can we get a move on? We’re all bleeding here.”

As they picked up the pace, Waylon’s body relaxed and melted into Eddie’s arms. Waylon’s eyes stung as they walked into the brisk Autumn dawn.

“I almost forgot what clean air felt like. And look, Darling, we’re just in time to drive off into the sunrise.”

Waylon just smiled weakly. Eddie was in a good mood but the strain of the last couple days was finally catching up to him.

Miles chirped “I wasn’t kidding, my car’s small. So Park, get comfy. You’re on your guys' lap in front. Chris is gonna take up my backseat and my trunk.”

“Fuck you too Miley.”

“I didn’t call you fat, Walker. This car is built to hold like two people and a suitcase. Not two giants and two average guys.  So stop complaining and get in.”

Waylon was too tired to argue against the arrangement. While Miles struggled to get the engine working, Eddie threw his bag at Chris in the back.

“Hand me a blanket for Darling and you can have any snacks you find in there.”

Walker’s stomach barked back before he could.  
“Screw you Gluskin.” But Chris pulled out and handed Eddie the blanket to wrap himself and Waylon in.

“Fuck this.” Miles bitched out. Slamming his hands against the dashboard. Then slivers of cold shadows materialized around his hands and shifted into the frame of the car. The car shook wildly as the dashboard and engines blared into the life, before the shadows dissolved around them. Waylon and Eddie sat there with wide eyes and dropped jaws towards Miles in the driver’s seat. Miles’s just shrugged

“What? We’ve all been through some messed ups shit here. Mines just gave me something useful for the trouble.” And on that note, Miles stomped the gas and swerved the car around to head towards the exit. Driving madly past the lone security post and through the iron gates out of Mount Massive’s Asylum.

The last thought Waylon had before falling asleep was

“ Well, we’ve survived all that. I’m pretty sure Murkoff can’t throw anything at us we can’t handle.”


End file.
